


Peace Confirmed--NOT!

by Acaciarose_Wyngate



Series: Battlestar Galactica: Times of Great Turmoil [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaciarose_Wyngate/pseuds/Acaciarose_Wyngate
Summary: The Cylon offer of Peace is confirmed and preparations begin for a meeting between the two in a neutral area of space.  Only everything is not what it seems.  The President and the Council of the Twelve, the Colonies are betrayed by one of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquiry into what happened in the warehouse on Aquaria begins. Rodolphus finally returns.

He stood at the windows of his grandfather's office, awaiting his return from the meeting of the Caprican Military Council, to tell him their decision concerning the actions taken on Aquaria that resulted in the deaths of Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Captain Ardyn Grenville. As he stood at the floor to ceiling windows, he stared down into Presidium Square, watching the people as they came and went form the Caprican Governmental Buildings. As he also watched them moving around the Square itself, he gave a deep sigh, his thoughts, despite himself now returning to earlier that morning when he realized he had been called before a full Military Council Inquiry.

"I trust, Healer-Lt. Colonel Severus, Doctor-Major Sebastien, that Lieutenant Roark is up to this inquiry?"

"That's a matter of opinion," Severus answered caustically. "I still maintain this is too soon. He is barely out of Life Center, and should not have to be put through this just yet. Sebastien?"

Sebastien, who was sitting near the end of the semi circular table, looked up from the file he had been reading through, making some notes in. "Agreed, however..." here he turned his attention to Roark, studying him carefully. "Roark?" he asked, a dark brow raising in question.

"Sebastien?" he asked instantly, calmly, looking between him and Severus.

Sebastien shook his head, turned it to look at the other end of the table where one of his cousins sat. "Schyler, your opinion?"

Doctor-Colonel Schyler Durin had also been studying Roark. "I agree with your assessment, however, if Roark feels he is up for this inquiry, I feel we should allow it. Let me make this very clear, however, if we," he pointed to himself, then to Severus sitting beside Dacian, then down to Sebastien, "feel he is becoming to stressed, or too upset, we WILL call an immediate halt to these proceedings."

"We will not risk his health just because some of you," Severus glared at some of the officers at the table, "may feel the need to badger him simply because you do not approve of him."

Commander Thorin Durin gave the three of them a smile. "Accepted." He opened the file before him, as did everyone else at the table. "Lieutenant Roark Peverell Potter," he said, looking down at the young man he had helped to put in the uniform he currently wore. 'So young,' he thought privately, 'perhaps too young, but despite his age, he was turning out to be one of their best warriors.' "Colonial Counter-Intelligence. Tell us Lt., are you at all aware of why you have been called before this inquiry?"

"Yes, Sir," he answered, nervous beneath their stares, but damned if he would let them see it.

A dark brow rose over dark blue eyes. "Indeed, young man," he said. "Well then, Lieutenant, why don't you tell us exactly why you THINK you've been called before us?"

"I am here, Sir, to answer for the actions taken in the warehouse that led to the deaths of not only Tom Riddle, but Bellatrix Lestrange and Captain Ardyn Grenville, a Colonial Warrior of the Caprican Government. I am also here to determine if I acted correctly, and without malice in the events that led up to their deaths."

More then several looks of surprise on the faces of nearly every Officer there, though three were frowning as Commander Thorin blinked at him, before slowly smiling. "That is correct, Lieutenant. Very good."

"Why thank you, Sir," he replied with just a touch of cheek in his tone, drawing a round of chuckles, and deepened frowns from those who didn't approve of him. "I do pride myself on being correct about a number of things."

"So tell us, Lieutenant Roark, do YOU believe that you acted correctly? That you did not, in fact, act with undue malice? That you did not kill Tom Riddle because he killed yours and Lt. Hadrian's parents? Keep in mind that we have already spoken to your brother, to Healer Lt. Colonel Severus, Captain Payton, Healer-Captain Ethan, Lt. Logan, Captain Fili and Lt. Kili, as well as with Colonial Informant Rabastan Lestrange."

Silver eyes narrowed, a spark of anger in them as they zeroed in on the man who had asked those questions in such a condescending tone. "Are you suggesting, Commander Jensen, that I would lie about what happened in that warehouse?"

"Would you?" came the question from another Officer further down the table.

"No, Colonel Markum, I would not," he snapped, "and I find not only the suggestion, but the implication WITHIN the suggestion highly insulting. I am, first and foremost, a Colonial Warrior, a Counter-Intelligence Officer. I do not lie. Ever." His gaze met first with Commander Jensen's, then his head turned to look at the Colonel's, whose eyes dropped away a moment later, his face flushing.

"My apologies, Lieutenant," he muttered.

"Accepted."

"Lieutenant Roark?"

Roark's head turned, seeing approval in nearly every eye he looked past. "Yes, Lt. Colonel Gabriel?"

He gave him a grin, his green eyes brightened by his amusement. "We await your answer, Lieutenant."

"Of course, Sir. I feel I not so much acted correctly, as I did what was necessary for me to do considering the situation my team had been in, that Harry and I were in."

"That is an interesting answer, Lieutenant Roark," came from the man sitting just to Gabriel's left. He sat forward, arms coming to rest on the table. "An interesting choice of words too. You will explain what you mean, if you please."

"Of course, Lt Commander Roark. First and foremost, there was a five yahren old child's life at stake, as well as those of the team. Captain Payton and Lt. Kili were both wounded, Sir, and while neither wound SEEMED to be serious, both were bleeding at an alarming rate, even Lt. Colonel Severus was beginning to look at them with concern. Also, once they had revealed themselves as our informants, the Terminators Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had also placed themselves at risk. Riddle was beyond being furious, and beyond any sort of attempt to reason--"

"Did you even try, Lieutenant?" came the curt interruption.

Roark turned his head, his eyes meeting those of the man who had snapped out the question. "Did I try to reason with him? No, Sir, I did not. Riddle was like a rabid Lupus at that point, and you cannot, as you very well know, reason with a rabid animal of any kind, let alone a Lupus, therefor it would have been useless to even try. Besides, Riddle had already made it very clear what he intended to do at that point."

"And that was, Lieutenant?"

"Kill me. Kill my brother. Kill my team. Then he was going to use little Kody to start a new Pleasure House. We couldn't...No. We would NOT allow that to happen. Rodolphus and Rabastan only revealed themselves after I had further antagonized Riddle with the fact with the knowledge that he had to know we hadn't come alone. That the Warriors we had brought with us, but had sent out to recon the area, would have reported back to Major Alexei and Lt. Colonel Aiden that we had missed our check in. They knew where we were, would have told him so, and that they would be coming to find us."

"So you killed him?"

Roark wanted to snort at that, but quickly controlled the urge. Barely. "Of course not, Sir," he answered. "How was I supposed to do that when Rodolphus still had my laser in his belt? It would not have been possible. Captain Ardyn had somehow gotten ahold of several of the knives that Rodolphus had specially made. We thought at the time that he may have stolen them from the weapon's master that made them for him, but we were never able to prove that, and at this point, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Perhaps not, but just for arguments sake," Raphael spoke for the first time. "Did you, did Harry and the members of your team believe that Captain Ardyn had stolen those knives?"

"Yes, Sir, we did. How else would he have gotten them? Rodolphus certainly wouldn't have given them to him." A sudden smirk twisted his lips. "He was, in fact, rather furious about the whole thing."

"Was he then? Why?"

"We'll get back to that, Raphael," Admiral Roark Durin spoke up for the first time since the inquiry had begun. "Go on with the details that led to their deaths, Lieutenant Roark."

"Yes, Sir," he said, looking around the table at t hem, collecting his suddenly scattered thought. "Everything seemed to happen at once, not really leaving me with any tome to thing, only to react, and react is what I did. Ardyn drew a knife he had hidden on his weapon's belt...much like I do," he said, his hand going down to draw the blade free of the sheath, laying it on the table before him.

"Is that--" he gasped, sitting forward quickly, his green eyes sharpening as they looked at the dagger, and he was not by any means the only one to do so.

A grin. "Yes, Schyler, it's one of Rodolphus'. I have a total of nine of them hidden on me. Just as Harry has some of those shuriken's that Rabastan uses hidden on him."

Now Raphael sat forward. "Stand," he ordered him. "I've already seen how Harry has those shuriken's Rabastan gave him placed, but knives are quite a bit bigger."

"That they are," he said, pushing his chair back and getting slowly to his feet. Stepping out from behind the table he looked up at Raph and grinned. "Shall we bet you can't find them all, Raphael Archer?"

His dark brow shot up at that even as there were several amused chuckles from the other Durin's, and a couple others at the table. "Challenge accepted. You drew that one out of your holster from behind your laser."

A nod. "Yes, easy enough to see. The others?" he asked with an arched brow of his own.

Raphael got to his feet, walked around the table, and moved to where he stood. He paused before him, studying him with deeply considering dark blue eyes, then began to move around him. "There is one hidden at the small of your back, under your jacket."

"Yes," he said, reaching behind him to draw the blade free and hand it to him. "The others?" he asked as Raph took the knife from him.

Looking down at it, he admired the scroll work on the blade, reading out loud. "I am to be your death, feel my kiss." He looked up with an arched brow. "He knows ancient Kobolian, does he?"

A nod. "As he is from one of the most ancient family's still surviving today that should be no surprise, and he isn't, by any means, the only one, is he?"

"No, he isn't, as the Durin Family is of one of the ancient lines as well. As are the Weasley's, the Malfoy's, though their line has almost died out completely unless Lucius' brat manages to breed more than one," he grimaced at the mention of Admiral Lucius Malfoy who, thank Kobol was not present there today. His son Draco, had made Harry and Roark's days at Hogwarts sheer hell, until both had decided to go into the Academy so young, which had infuriated Draco. "Then there is you and Harry, as the last of the Peverell Potter line. All of us learned to read and speak ancient Kobolian. You and Harry in the Academy. There are knives at each wrist under the sleeves of your uniform. One in each of your boots, as well as at the left and right hip."

"Very good, Raphael. The last one?" he asked as he drew the blades out of each hiding spot to place them on the table with a smile.

Raphael moved around him again, studying him carefully, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hum...No," he murmured, head tilting just a bit. "You wouldn't dare. The placement would be a little too dangerous."

"Then Raphael, you would be wrong," he said, lifting a hand to the front of his belt to draw the smaller blade from behind the buckle.

A sudden bark of laughter. "You really should have known better than that, son."

Raphael shook his head with a chuckle of his own. "Yes, Dad, I certainly should have. You'd think I'd learn to never take bets from EITHER of the Peverell Potter boys, but it seems we always make the same mistake of underestimating what they will or will not do." He looked at him. "How?"

"The sheaths the blades are in are made from soft, supple leather to hold them safely. Though, if you want the truth, they were a bit uncomfortable at first, but once I became used to them," he gave a shrug. "Think about though. If you lose your laser for any reason, they're an extra form of defense."

Raphael nodded. "Remove your belt, Roark."

Still with a smile in place, Roark reached down to untie the strap around his thigh, then unbuckled the belt and handed it over to him. "He and Rabastan designed and made the changes to our belts themselves," he told him.

"Yes, Harry told us. Hum...interesting," he murmured, studying the placement of each of the sheaths, then he picked up each blade that had been removed and placed them in their sheaths. He handed the belt to Roark, saying, "You may rearm yourself, but know we WILL be talking about this later. As I told Harry and Rabastan, I think this idea is very interesting, and what is more, it has real merit. This can be used to devastating effect."

"Of course, Raph," he said with a chuckle that made him wince.

"Rory?" he reached out, lay a hand on his arm.

"Stop that. I'm fine. It's just that it's still very uncomfortable to laugh," he told him, retaking his seat after putting his weapons belt back on, reaching for the pitcher of water sitting on the table on his left and pouring himself a glass, seeing Severus' narrow eyed gaze on him. "Truly Sev, I'm fine."

A midnight brow arched, but he gave a nod as the concerned question came. "Do you need to take a break, Lieutenant?"

"No, Admiral Jenkins. I'm fine," he answered, picking up his glass and drinking. "As I said, it's still hurts quite a bit to chuckle, or to laugh."

A nod. "Very well, if you're sure."

He looked up at him then, saw him looking at him with a small amount of concern, and had to smile. "I'm sure, Sir, thank you."

Suddenly, he returned that smile, thinking, 'The boy reminds me of an Imp. Just like his damn brother.' "You said Captain Ardyn drew the knife he had hidden in his belt?"

"Yes, Sir. He threw it at Rodolphus at the exact moment that Riddle was bringing his laser up to fire at me. I vaguely remember lifting my hand, being surprised to find my laser in it...and no, Sir, before any of you ask, I have absolutely no idea how that happened, only that it had. I've discovered some gifts that had apparently been blocked, then sealed for my own protection when I was ten. Healer-Doctor Ethan may be the better person to ask about that since he was there when it was done."

A nod. "I don't think that line of questioning is relevant at this junction. If need be, we can go back and discuss it. So...your laser was suddenly in your hand?"

Roark gave a nod. "I stepped in front of Rodolphus at the exact same moment that I brought it around and fired. I--"

"And why, Lieutenant Roark, would Captain Ardyn want to throw a knife at that Terminator? And WHY, may I ask, would you find it necessary to step in front of him?"

"Both questions have the same answer, Commander Adama," he answered his stern looking grandfather. A smirk suddenly appeared. "As does the one question no one has asked, but I know you want too. Severus, of course, already knows the answer."

"Why Rodolphus and Rabastan made those changes to yours and Harry's weapons belts in the first place?"

"Yes, Lt. Commander Dacian," he turned his head, his smirk becoming more pronounced.

"Severus?" he turned to look at his husband.

"Not my place to answer that. Besides, the brat is obviously waiting for you to ask him."

Dacian turned his head, a dark brow arching over his green eyes. "Really, Roark? You seriously want me to ask?"

""Yep," he popped his p, looking at them with amusement as he waited.

"Imp." Came the sudden mutter heard by all. "The boy is a damn Imp, just like his brother." 

Laughter. "That he is. Very well, Brat. Why, Roark, why did our informants make those changes to yours and your brothers weapons belts? Though truthfully we already know that Harry and Rabastan are lovers."

"As are Rodolphus and I. He decided I needed to have a second form of defense just as Rabastan did Harry as, and I quote, 'if those idiots Riddle calls Terminators would only learn a lesson and stop taking pot shots at you.'" He shook his head. "I told him I didn't get what he was so upset about as he had the greatest pleasure of dealing with said idiot's every time they failed to kill me. I heard even Riddle was growing rather disgusted with his Terminators."

A snort came from Raphael. "Yes, so Harry told us about Rabastan, and when we discussed it with Rabastan...Well, he could barely stop laughing. Said it was the most fun he'd had in a good like while. I have yet to meet two men who enjoy dealing with stupidity more than Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Back to Ardyn however. I gather he threw the knife at Rodolphus BECAUSE he was your lover?"

"Yes. Ardyn, was absolutely furious when it was revealed that we were lovers. Ardyn, for reasons known only to him had decided that I belonged solely to him, and he was extremely jealous that someone else had dared to touch what he saw as his. THAT, of course, I strongly disagreed with, for if I truly belonged to anyone, it was Rodolphus Lestrange."

"So...oo, you stepped in front of him to take the knife instead of letting him, a man who was a Terminator, who knew the risks he was taking by being our informant, and had VERY likely protected himself from just such an action, take the knife himself?"

"Um…" a surprised look. "Huh." He looked up at Raphael now, the man who had been training him in all forms of defense, as well as how to fight more efficiently. "Didn't think of that one."

"No," Raphael said on a very deep sigh, shaking his head. "You obviously weren't thinking at all, young man, and THAT is not like you. Believe me when I tell you we WILL be discussing this later," he told him, his look one of pleasure at the thought of getting to teach his student not to be so reckless. "But do go on, Roark, what happened after you stepped so recklessly in front of Rodolphus?"

"You aren't going to let me forget this, are you?"

"No. In case YOU have forgotten, it's my JOB to make sure you don't be an idiot when you get into certain situations. At least you didn't burn everyone to a crisp."

"That was practice dummy's and you intentionally made me furious just to see if I WOULD lose control."

"Which you did."

"Alright, Raph, that will be enough. You can rub his nose in his idiocy later, and discuss magical control later. Go on, Roark." Admiral Roark looked away from his now pouting son, to Roark. 

"Yes, Sir. I'm afraid at that point my memory of events is vague. I remember the knife hitting me...remember the pain of it...how sharp, how...INTENSE it was. I barely remember my body going numb, or falling into Rodolphus. I remember his arms going around me, lowering me to the floor, screaming my name, hearing the fear in his voice. I also remember distantly hearing Harry scream my name, the others, a voice that sounded like Alexei demanding to know what had just happened. I remember, just before losing consciousness, Severus' white face, then...nothing."

When Roark looked up from the table he saw that his grandfather and every single Durin had gone very pale at his description. After a few microns of silence once they realized he had finished, Thorin cleared his throat. "When were you told that Riddle, Bellatrix, and Ardyn were dead? That you had killed Riddle?"

"Here. On Caprica. In the Life Center," he answered. "The first time I remember waking...or barely remember, as the case may be, but I don't think anything stuck until after the third or fourth time I woke. Not until I became more aware of everyone around me, that what I was being told finally began to stick with me. I vaguely remember different people talking to me at different times. The very first time I think it was Admiral Roark, Commander Thorin and Lt. Commander Dacian."

"It was."

His head tilted a bit then. "It seems to me, as I think about it, that none of you were very happy with me, but I just couldn't figure out why."

A snort came from Dacian. "To say that we were unhappy with you at that moment, young man, would be a vast understatement."

"Definitely," came from the Admiral in question who, even now, was looking at Roark with a look he himself had only ever seen when the man was scolding his sons, his nephews, or the grandchildren for some trouble they had gotten themselves into.

"YOU, young man, are in a great deal of trouble." Thorin told him in a tone that had Roark raising a brow. "Bilbo wants a word with you." He smiled as Roark suddenly went a little pale. "Yes, exactly. So, can I gather then, you don't remember what we told you?"

"No, not really, nor do I remember much about the second time I woke up to Sebastien and Robin, though I DO remember the both of them QUITE happily sticking me with their needles instead of using the ports of the i.v.'s," his head turned when he heard chuckling. "FUN, Sebastien?" came archly.

"The most fun we have ever had taking care of a critical patient," came his reply, looking down at him.

"ANOTHER talk, Sebastien?"

"Nope, but I definitely foresee a few more needles in your immediate future."

"Of COURSE, you do. Anyway, the third time I woke up, Raph and Schy were sitting with me--"

"It was out turn to be on Roark watch," Schyler interrupted with a grin. "Harry was exhausted and Rabastan demanded that they go home so that he could get some rest before he ended up in the bed next to you. Which he very nearly did, the stubborn brat."

A/N Okay, so here's the beginning of Part Two. I've decided to split the inquiry up because as I make the changes from the original as I go, it's getting longer by the minute. Instead of the inquiry being in two parts it will now be in three.

Hope you enjoy reading. Please let me know what you think.

Acaciarose


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquiry continues.

Now Roark could not help the snort that escaped him as he tried to block his laughter, which then prompted him to raise a hand to the heavy bandaging under his uniform shirt. "Roark watch? Seriously?" he looked at each of the nine Durin's sitting at the table. "Look, I know I can be a bit reckless about some things, but seriously? Roark watch? Given the condition I was in, just what in the name of Kobol were you all expecting me to do?"

"Well now," came Lt. Commander Roark Durin's voice as he leaned forward on the table, "given some of the things you were saying in your fevered dreams, that was the question none of us were willing to risk an answer too, Rory, hence your brothers near collapse from exhaustion."

"Um...why?" he asked, his head tilting as he met Roark's bright blue eyes. "What was I saying that had Harry, and all of you so worried?"

"Gentlemen, can we please get back on track here?"

"Yes, of course, Commander Stewart," Gabriel said with a grin. "Do forgive us, Sir, we're rather...protective of him. Especially as he has now shown us this incredible lack of good sense by throwing himself in front of very sharp, deadly weapons."

Laughter followed his words. "THAT, Gabe, would be an understatement if ever I have heard one, but DO stop rubbing the poor boys nose in it. I believe he now understands he will be facing several discussions with each and every one of you. Damn you Durin's and your overprotective instincts," he said, hearing their laughter as he turned to look down at Roark, whose bright silver eyes held both wry amusement and very warm affection for the Durin men at their table. "So, Lieutenant Roark, Raphael and Schyler told you...what exactly?"

"That I had killed Tom Riddle, Sir, and that Rodolphus had killed Ardyn in my defense. They said that Rabastan was the one to kill his sister in law when she went after Harry and his brother."

"Tell me, Lieutenant, everyone seems to believe that the Terminator killed Captain Ardyn in defense of you, but are you really sure of that? Are you absolutely positive that he did not kill him for a completely different reason, as you yourself have said you remember next to nothing in the warehouse, and very little of those conversations in the Life Center?"

A flare of anger once again lit his silver gaze, but was once again quickly controlled when he felt several answering flares of worry. "And as I have already said, Sir, once I was more aware, and less drugged the memory of some of those conversations returned. Are you suggesting, Lt. Colonel Aubrey, that Rodolphus killed Ardyn not to protect me, but because he was jealous?"

"Was he, Lieutenant? Did he?"

"Rodolphus, Sir, had absolutely no reason to BE jealous when it came to Ardyn. So no, he didn't kill Ardyn just because he was obsessed with me." He met the eyes of the Lt. Colonel. "And trust me when I say it WAS an obsession. I had never, at any time given Ardyn any reason to believe that I had any kind if interest in him--"

"And those dinners you went out on with him were not leading him to believe you were interested in him?"

"I don't see how they would. We never spoke on anything more personal than the past, when he was Strike Commander aboard the Galactica. I made it very clear I had been down that road before with Mason on Virgon and I was not going to go down it again. I also made it clear that those dinners were nothing more then two colleges having something to eat after a day of hard work, nothing more than friendship, but even that was in question as st that time we believed him to be our biggest and main spy, and therefor, was Major Kale's killer. Dolph knew...KNOWS, that my feelings were, then and now, for him and for him alone."

"I see," he looked down, wrote something down in the folder that lay open on the table before him, then up again. "Very well then, what of Rodolphus Lestrange, Lieutenant? Were you aware that the knife pulled from your chest had poison on it? Were you also aware that the antidote for said poison was found in your jacket pocket?"

"I was told. If what you are asking me is if Rodolphus routinely used poison on his knives, the answer would be a definite no. Dolph never saw any reason to use poisons. His kills were always quick, as he knew EXACTLY where to strike a person for the maximum damage. Now, if you are asking if he would suspect that ARDYN was using poison, then the answer would be yes, as we had discussed the possibility on several occasions." He turned his head. "Healer-Lt. Colonel Severus, Doctor-Major Sebastien?"

Sebastien looked up from the file he had been making some notes in, a frown curving his brow. Severus had been watching him, eyes narrowed. "Rory?" came from Sebastien after a glance at his brother in law, who looked back at him with a shake of his head.

"Was the antidote you found in my pocket poison specific, or was it universal?"

Brows arched, and amusement flickered through midnight, and dark blue eyes. "It was poison specific," Severus answered, before looking around the table. 

"Meaning gentlemen, that the antidote was made for and would work only on the poison it was meant for."

"Thank you Healer-Lt. Colonel Severus, for clearing that up for us."

"No problem, Lt. Colonel Aubrey," Sebastien said, both men's expressions changing just enough for Roark to want to laugh, as they BOTH clearly wanted to call the man an idiot. 

"Lt. Roark," he spoke up again as he looked back at him sourly. "Why would Rodolphus Lestrange suspect Ardyn of poisoning the knife that was thrown at you?"

'Yep,' he thought as he saw Sebastien and Severus roll their eyes, Severus actually muttering something that had Dacian, Admiral Roark and Thorin looking at him, prompting Roark to reach for the water pitcher and refill his glass, 'you are definitely an idiot.' "Firstly, Sir," he began, sipping as several coughs sounded from the Durin's as he looked up, "the knife wasn't thrown at me, it was thrown at Rodolphus. I merely stepped in front of it." He drank deeper, set the half empty glass down. "Secondly, as for why Dolph would suspect there was poison on the blade, probably because there had been poison on the blades that killed Kale and Tristyn. Doctor-Colonel Schyler, there was poison on the blade meant to kill Logan and Kili, was there not?"

"You know there was as I am quite sure Kili told you that the cut he sustained in his fight with the Terminator would not stop bleeding. He was also very sick for a few days after the incident."

"Thank you, and yes, he did share that information...AFTER Fili ripped everyone up one side and down the other for not calling him to tell him his little brother had nearly been killed. I won't even get into the dressing down they got from Severus..." he grinned suddenly at the flinches he saw, several faces paling. "Ah...of course they would come after all of you once they got home. I DO hope no one was hurt too badly?"

"Not as bad as it could have been, I suppose," Thorin grumbled, not at all happy with being reminded he'd been scolded rather...violently by his eldest son for not calling him immediately after Kili had been injured. Then there was his nephew's husband...He looked over at Severus, who looked back.

"Yes, well, idiot Terminators should have known better then to attack Logan and Kili right in front of Military Headquarters. As I understand it, you threw aside being an Officer in Counter-Intelligence and became the father I know you are," a deep sigh sounded as he shook his head regrettably. "After Ki told me about that, I was sorry I missed it." A sudden grin. "Lot's of blood, as I understand it."

"Damn right!" he snarled. "The bastards dared to try to kill my baby boy right in front of me. If Roark had been there to see Logan attacked like that, he'd not have stopped with taking the bastards down. He would have taken them apart with his bare hands and relished it."

"Damn right I would," came his growl, "but no matter," a suddenly very vicious grin twisted his lips. "I got my pound of flesh by the time we got done questioning the one that had survived. Not, mind you that he would tell us anything. He's still sitting in detention waiting to be sent to one of the prison barges."

Roark struggled not to let loose a hearty laugh. Not because he didn't want too, but because he knew it would hurt like hell. "Well, there you have it. Of course, to be positive of that, you'd have to ask him about that, as I cannot answer for him."

Frowns appeared on more than half the faces there. "We'd like nothing better than to do just that, Lieutenant, but it seems he hasn't seen fit to report to Admiral Roark, Commander Thorin or Lt. Colonel Dacian. Tell us, Lieutenant, why hasn't Rodolphus reported in yet?"

"As I have yet to see him, or to hear from him, I can't answer that."

"You said he was your lover."

"He is. Do you know everything YOUR lover is up too? No? Well, neither do I. I don't know every move that he makes, nor would I wish too. I can't tell you why he hasn't come in yet, only that he will." A thoughtful look suddenly appeared on his face, and several Durin's sat forward. "Did you ask Rabastan where his brother might be?"

"We know that look, Rory, you just thought of something," Lt. Commander Roark said, "and yes, we did."

"Yes, I've thought of something, and Rabastan probably told you the same thing I'm going too. Perhaps something happened in the warehouse that he felt needed to be looked into, something that he feels would be important to our case."

"Like what?" was snapped out, drawing several frowns at the abruptness of it.

A shrug that made him wince just slightly. "Now that would be the question, wouldn't it? Rodolphus has always been...at best, unpredictable, and at his worst, down right secretive. He won't say anything about what he's doing, or what he's done until he's damn good and ready too. Even to his brother. It's irritating as hell, but there's nothing we can do but wait until he comes in. If he DID find out something that he felt would be important, he's be more likely to investigate first and report in after."

"Why would he do that? This case is closed."

"It most certainly is NOT!" Roark snapped out harshly.

"Excuse me?" came back at him, right along with a raised brow st his disrespectful tone.

"Tom Riddle, Commander Jensen, may be dead, but there is still a lot of his organization still active. We never did capture any of his inner circle, which means that right now there is a power struggle going on to see just who is strong enough, powerful enough to take over after him. There is still a lot of work to be done before we can even THINK of closing this case."

"Agreed," came from the four heads of Counter-Intelligence.

Schyler pushed back from the table suddenly and stood, just as Severus did the same at the middle of the table. Both men moved quickly to where Roark sat, squatting down beside his chair on either side of him, seeing how extremely pale he had gone, how stressed he suddenly looked. "Look at me, Rory." Came his demand as Sebastien was on his feet, moving toward them.

Roark turned his head just as he went to raise a hand to his chest to rub over the bandage covered wound only to have it grabbed, pulled back down. "Don't," Severus said as his head turned from Schyler to look at him. "We're taking a break. Schy? Sebastien?" he asked the pair.

They heard him hiss as Severus and Schyler helped him to his feet. "His pain meds have worn off. I have everything we'll need in Uncle Thorin's office as it's closer."

"Good," Severus said as he slipped his arm gently around Roark's shoulders. "Come on brat, lets get you seen too, and I want a look at that wound."

Roark could only nod as he was led from the room under the worried gazes of the remaining Durin's and a couple of others.

cccVccc

Roark rested his head against the cool glass, cooling his over warm forehead. A hand rose, settling against where the bandage covered the healing wound, and he sighed deeply. Suddenly, he felt very tired as his hand slid lower, now resting against his abdomen. The shock of all shocks had come while he was still in Life Center, when he had been told that right along with being a bleeder, it had been discovered he was also a Carrier. He and Harry, it seemed, both had that so rare gene, and were two of several thousand born every yahren with the ability to conceive. It held a high risk factor, of course, and more than a few of those men were known to loose their lives, either through miscarriage of the fetus, or the surgery that was required to remove the infant.

It was soon after he had awaken from a nap to see Harry and Rabastan sitting beside his bed. They had been speaking softly when Severus, Sebastien and Robin, with Gabriel just behind them had entered his room, and from the looks on their faces, Roark had thought that something bad had happened. Upon asking them what was wrong, they had told him they needed to speak to him about something very important and that it was up to him rather or not Harry and Rabastan stayed. Roark had said he wanted them to stay. They had then proceeded to tell him all about what had happened on Aquaria, that while working to save his life, they had realized that he was a bleeder, then to their further shock, they had discovered that he was pregnant. However, with the shock of the injury, and the blood loss, he had suffered an expected miscarriage. 

His eyes slipped closed as he thought back on that day, remembering how, centars later, after he had been left alone to rest that they had told him that for a short couple of sectons he had been carrying Rodolphus' child, and that he'd had no idea. Once that had sunk in, he had begun to cry, unable to help, or even stop the tears as they fell.

"Damn it, Rodolphus," he muttered then, "where the hell are you? Why haven't you reported in? Why haven't you come to see me, or even CALLED to say when you might be returning?" a pause as his eyes opened and he looked down into the Square. "Why have you left me to face all of this alone?"

: I haven't left you, : came the soft words onto his mind.

: It sure seems like you have, : he returned with a shake of his head. : You aren't here when I need you. :

: Rory, I have not left you. I am, though, glad to hear that you haven't forgotten about me. :

An internal snort. : As if I COULD forget you. Our confrontations when we first met, the instant attraction, the sparks that flew between us every time I saw you following me, the fire of our passion when we DID finally come together. That instant linking and bonding that shocked the hell out of the both of us, especially by just how strong it was. :

Suddenly, the pain of his lovers abandonment flooded him, nearly bringing him to his knees. : I have not abandoned you, Roark. I swear it. :

: No? It sure seems like you have," he thought to the soft, regretful voice in his head, lifting his gaze now to the tall Caprican Mountain Range behind the city, thoughts once again returning to the inquiry.

cccVccc

"Lieutenant Roark, are you happy that Tom Riddle, the man who so viciously murdered your parents is dead? That Captain Ardyn, who threatened your lover, a terminator, is dead? That said Terminator's wife is also dead, leaving him free to be with you? That said Terminator has escaped?" came the question as soon as they all returned from the forced break.

A sudden flare of intense fury that they all saw, but once again he controlled it, suppressed by sheer will as his head turned toward the smirking man. Silver eyes focused on the man, watched as his smirk wavered, then disappeared all together when he realized that Roark was not going to give him what he had just tried to get from him. Commander Jael, in his estimation, was just like many of the elder Officers he had encountered since entering the Academy, and after his graduation. Demanding he prove himself over and over again.

"Should I be, Commander Jael?" he asked with a raised brow and a calm he most certainly did not feel. "Tom Riddle was a monster, Sir. A smuggler, a slaver of children and adults alike, a drug manufacturer and seller, and finally, he was a murderer. Bellatrix Lestrange was by all accounts a crazy, vicious bitch who enjoyed torturing her victims before carving them up. Captain Ardyn was, at one time, a very fine Officer, but he went wrong. We could sit here for sectons and speculate the when, where, why, and how, and we still likely wouldn't come up with the correct answer. Only Ardyn knew the answer to those questions, and he very likely would never have answered them even HAD he survived. He was a traitor to the uniform he wore, and you, Sir, obviously did not read our reports if you believe otherwise."

"He murdered Major Kale, Commander Jael. He hired Terminator to kill Lt. Tristyn. He hired the Terminators sent after Lt.'s Logan and Kili to kill them. Then he hired still more Terminators. Bluntly put, Commander, he was intending to kill every Durin that was on Aquaria at that time, and for your information, Sir? Those contracts, despite his death, are still active. He knew that proof of his crimes had been found by those I had set to investigate our leaks, and he had then set about to eliminate those that had found said proof, but the proof itself. of the three disks that were made, two by Lt. Tristyn, both of which had gone missing, and one of them was later found hidden in Captain Ardyn's apartment by Counter-Intelligence Officers, which later proved to be the disk on him..." he raised a hand when he saw the Commander about to interrupt him, "and before you DARE to even ATTEMPT to suggest planted there by me, kindly remember that I was way to busy fighting for my life in the Aquarian Medical Center, and LOSING from what I have since been told, when said apartment was searched."

"The disk in question," came Admiral Roark's cool tone, "was found by Intelligence teams Samuel Genty and William Weasley, and Kyler Ackton and Charlie Weasley, and the information on that disk is still being verified as we speak."

"The second disk that Tristyn made," Roark said, going on in the same calm, cool voice, "containing the information that he had found on Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange has yet to be found, as for the third disk, it was made by Lt. Kili here on Caprica, and carried on his person until we were informed that the child, Kody had gone missing, ordered kidnapped by Riddle to draw us out. He immediately gave that disk to Lt. Colonel Aiden from what I was told once I was coherent enough to retain the information I was told. Despite, Commander, what both men were, what Bellatrix was, or what they had allowed themselves to become, they were still human, and deserved to live, though what life they had left would have been spent aboard a prison barge.

"As for Rodolphus, yes, of course I'm glad he escaped. He may have been a Terminator, but he was also our informant. Much of the information we used against Riddle came form him and Rabastan. Personally, I don't call it an escape, but a smart, strategic withdrawal considering that warehouse was about to be overrun by Warriors who did not have the information that we in Counter-Intelligence did."

"It was the first one to order him to leave, with Severus backing my order," Sebastien spoke up, drawing their eyes to him. "Hey, no sense in getting one of our best informants killed unnecessarily. Lt. Colonel Aiden agreed with us by ordering him to go as well."

"THAT, Doctor-Captain, was not your call to make."

"Actually, it WAS his call, and we will be MOST happy to explain it to you again if you have a continued problem with it, Commander Jael," Lt. Commander Dacian said in a very caustic tone.

"Enough, Commander Jael," came suddenly from Admiral Jenkins as he glared at the man, silencing whatever the man had been about to snarl back at Dacian. "Lt. Roark," he began looking down at the young man before them, "do you believe that Rodolphus will report in?"

"Yes, Admiral Jenkins, I do. I have complete faith that once he has finished with whatever it is he is looking into he will be reporting in to Admiral Roark."

: Thank you, love. At least I know your faith in me isn't broken even if your trust is, : came suddenly into his mind, right along with a great deal of sadness, startling him, though he didn't show it. He didn't see several Durin head's turn, nor did he see several pairs of blue and green eyes sharpen, heads tilting just slightly as they caught that wisp of thought.

"They deserved to die, Lt. Roark. Tom Riddle murdered your parents, very nearly succeeded in killing you and your brother."

"Yes he did, and I won't deny...nor would I argue that point, Admiral Maxwell," Roark quipped, giving the man a smile. "I freely admit I seriously thought of killing all three of them more than once, especially when my temper got the better of me. I'm only human, after all, but thinking about killing them and actually DOING it, Sir, are two totally separate things. It was not my job, nor was it my duty to administer justice, no matter how much I may have wanted too. What WAS my job, AND my duty to do was to investigate, and stop them. I was to arrest them, bring them in for trial. It was not by my hand, nor Rodolphus and Rabastan's hands that they should have died. Had things gone differently in that warehouse that afternoon, that is exactly what I would have done. It was their own actions that led to their deaths."

: Disagree with you there, babe, : came into his mind as he looked around the table to gage each man's reaction to his words.

There was a sudden snort in is mind, followed by a deep voice he should not have been surprised to hear, but was. : You would. I sometimes think you love killing far too much, Rodolphus Lestrange. :

A soft chuckle came back. : You may be right about that, Admiral, but only those that need killing. Rabastan and I do not kill for fun, nor for the thrill of it, like some. We kill because someone NEEDS to be killed, and the Colonial Armed Services refuses to do so because they are insistent on believing that everyone can eventually be rehabilitated. Which we both damn well know some, like Tom Riddle can never be. :

: All too true. You had better be in my office when I get there, Major. We have quite a few things to discuss. :

: I'm on my way even as we speak. I just got off the shuttle. :

Then the telepathic link between Rodolphus and Admiral Roark shut down and that was when he heard from a source that truly did shock him. : Very good, Roark. That was the exact answer that you needed to give them, my grandson. :

A/N Okay, here's chapter 2 for everyone who is following the story. I hope to get chapter 3 out in a day or two.

Please let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Acaciarose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark is promoted to Captain. He and Harry then learn they will get what they have always wanted from the moment they graduated. A posting to a Battlestar.

Roark's head jerked up in complete surprise as that memory rocketed through him. His grandfather was not telepathic. There should have been no way he could have heard him. Yet he had. Then there was that conversation between Admiral Roark and Rodolphus. By all rights he shouldn't have been able to hear that either, and yet he had. "By the Lord's of Kobol!" he gasped. "I heard them! Not only Rodolphus speaking to the Admiral, but my grandfather's thoughts too."

: Well, of course you did, babe. You are a very powerful telepath, and we were probably still linked while I spoke to the Admiral. :

: Rodolphus, : he breathed, feeling his calm, steady presence in his mind.

: Hello, love. : came his soft reply.

: But...how? : he asked him. : How was I able to hear that?"

: How is anything we are able to do, possible? : he asked. "I need to see you, Rory. Need to talk to you. :

: I'm not sure that's a good idea right now, Dolph. You haven't reported in yet. If I saw you before you did, I'd have to arrest you, bring you in. :

A feeling of deep amusement. : You could try, my darling, : he told him, hearty amusement coloring his mind voice.

: Why, Rodolphus? Why haven't you come in to report? Why haven't you come to see me? :

: Gods, baby, you must know that I wanted too, that I wanted nothing more than to be by your side all through the healing process. I love you, Roark. :

: You have a fine way of showing it, Rodolphus. : He shot back with all the hurt and uncertainty he had been feeling since he had woken to learn his lover was had not done was he was supposed to have. : Why? : he asked, a slightly plaintive sound to his tone.

: There was something I needed to look into. Something very important, or I would have been by your side through-out your recovery. :

: I'm still recovering, Rodolphus. :

: I know, and if you will let me, I will be by your side for the rest of it. :

: You have to know I would like that very much, Dolph. What were you looking into that was so important? :

: It wasn't anything to so with the case. I will tell you about it as soon as I see you and we can sit down and talk. :

: Then it must have something to do with us. With you and me. :

: It does. :

cccVccc

Adama entered his office to see his youngest grandson standing at the windows, staring blindly down into Presidium Square. As if he sensed his presence, Roark turned, their eyes meeting. His grandson really did have the most stunning eyes, Adama thought. Hell, if the truth were known, his youngest was a very handsome young man indeed. From his midnight, slightly too long hair, the silver eyes in the slightly angular, oval shaped face, his five foot ten inch lean, lithe body that he took very good care off.

"Roark," he said, thinking now too, that his grandson was looking just a little too pale for his comfort. He moved into the office, heading for him. "Do I need to send for Severus? Sebastien or Schyler?"

He shook his head. "No, Grandfather, that won't be necessary. I'm..." he paused, lips quirking slightly, "alright. Grandfather..." he stopped himself, and as if he suddenly remembering where he was, he drew himself up, despite the increasing discomfort the move cost him. "Commander," he corrected himself, "what's happening? Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"No, Rory, you're not in trouble, though I certainly think you should have thought twice before allowing that Terminator into your bed as your lover. I told Harry the same when he went through his inquiry. Those men may have been your informants," he went on quickly as Roark's expression began to change, to turn stormy, "but they were still Terminators."

"They're--"

: Roark! : came sharply into his mind. "Obviously the Admiral, Commander Thorin, and Dacian haven't shared the entire truth with him about Rabastan and myself, therefor, neither can you. :

"Not acceptable as lovers, is that it?"

"They are not."

"If you told Harry that, that would explain why he barely speaks to you, or has been by the house. I'm going to tell you the same thing he probably has. It's a good thing then it was my decision, and really none of your business."

"Roark Christopher Peverell Potter!"

"Well it's not," he said more than a little defensively. "I'm sorry Grandfather, but it really isn't. It's mine, and besides, we can not help who we fall in love with."

"Love? You're too young to know what love is."

A brow rose at that. "Really? Just like I was too young to enter the Academy?" he snapped at him, arms raising to cross over his chest, barely suppressing the wince the move cost him, his head tilted as he looked at him.

: Rory, stop it, babe. He's just trying to look out for you, to protect you, as any father or grandfather would want too. :

: I do not need to be protected, Rodolphus, : he shot back.

: THAT, my love, is a matter of opinion, : he told him dryly. : Shall I remind you that you stepped in front of a knife that was thrown at me? :

: I remember quite well what I did, Rodolphus, as well as why I did it, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. :

: We WILL be discussing this later, Roark Christopher Peverell Potter. :

A soft chuckle. : Of course we will, Dolph. : "Look, Grandfather, let's not argue about this. I decided to take Rodolphus as my lover, just as Harry did Rabastan, each of us knowing that the were more than a few who would not only disapprove, but wouldn't understand, let alone agree. However, I WAS our decision, and we do not, nor will we ever regret the decision that we made concerning the Lestrange brothers. Everyone agrees they are not good. or even very kind men. They are killers. They enjoy killing a little too much, are often cruel, and heartless. But what everyone sees on the exterior is not what Harry and I see, what THEY let us see. I'm sorry if we've disappointed you."

"You are not a disappointment, Roark, any more than Harry is. We will eventually work out this issue concerning the Lestrange's, I'm quite sure." A slight smile. "You know your brother as well as I do."

"It'll blow over soon enough, if it hasn't already. So, are you going to tell me why a full Military Inquiry was called?"

"That explanation is really very simple, Captain. We were--"

"CAPTAIN!" he gasped.

Adama chuckled at the stunned look of surprise that transformed his grandsons face. "You know, Harry reacted the exact same way. Yes, Roark. We, the Council were trying to determine rather you deserved a promotion or not. All but three agreed that you did. Congratulations, Captain Roark."

: Congratulations indeed, Rory. :

: Go away, Rodolphus. :

: Can't, my love. I'm reporting in now, but we need to talk. After that, if you decide you still want me to leave, I will. :

Roark reacted immediately to the sadness behind his lovers words. : Dolph, whatever gave you the idea I wanted you to leave? I-- :

: I'm at Admiral Roark's office now. We'll talk about this later. :

: Damn right we will, : he snapped at him, feeling his amusement.

Adama moved to his grandsons side, drawing a box from his pocket. After removing the four Lt.'s pins he currently wore, he then pinned the new ones in place. Two to the collar of his black uniform shirt, and two to the collar of his scarlet jacket.

"Well done, Roark," he said with a warm, very proud smile.

: Very well done, indeed. :

: I thought you were talking to the Admiral? :

: Right now, I'm listening to him. : he said dryly.

: Scolding you is he? :

A snort. : THAT would be an understatement, love. Ah, a breath for me...well fuck, there goes Dacian, Gabriel and Thorin. Man, they sure can get loud when they shout together like that, : he said resignedly. : And it looks like Raphael and Schyler would like to have a go at me as well. : He gave a deep sigh. :This, I think, is going to be a very long afternoon. :

Roark laughed. He just couldn't help it. He saw his grandfather raise a brow, and quickly brought himself back under control. "Sorry about that, Grandfather," he said raising a hand to his chest with a wince. "It's just that I thought of something. Why didn't you warn me that's what this was all about? I was scared to death I was in some sort of trouble."

"You certainly didn't show it, and I couldn't. Harry was also ordered to not say a work to you until you had been through your own inquiry. As much as we would have liked to warn you not to worry, we needed your answers to be uncolored by any thoughts of a promotion. Just as we needed Harry's answers to be for his. As it was, the answers you gave were more than satisfactory, but it was your resistance to give in to the fury and sarcasm, though both were obvious present, against Colonel Markum, Lt. just as I Colonel Aubrey and Commander Jael, that gave you the final points that you needed."

: MOST unlike you. : Rodolphus said dryly.

: You hush-- :

: Ah, finally. A chance for me--Fuck again, just as I thought, Raph has started up, and Severus just entered the office. His expression does not bode well. :

Roark very nearly began to laugh again, but the throbbing of the knife wound made him think twice. That was when he felt Adama slide an arm around his shoulders. "Come on," he said in a gentle tone. "Let's get you home for a rest before dinner. I think you've had about all you can handle for one day."

Roark nodded. "I think you're right about that, Grandfather," he said, feeling very exhausted suddenly, but it was the sound from the doorway that drew both their attention.

"Not before I get a chance to look at him again," Sebastien said from where he was leaning against the jamb of the open office door, a smile twisting his lips. "Take him to mu office, Adama. Robin is already waiting. No arguments, Rory."

"Not planning to argue," he said in a tone that had them both looking at him worriedly. "I'm feeling very exhausted, and a whole lot sorer than I have in a few centars."

"Come along then. Time for a more though look at you, and I want to take some blood, run a couple more tests. I also think we may need to adjust your meds. Severus left me with a new potion he just brewed and wants you to take."

Roark could only nod as the two of them led him from the office.

cccVccc

Roark entered the house first, letting out a loud gasp of surprise when he was unexpectedly caught up in a pair of arms with a whoop and an exclamation of, "I knew it!" came the cry as he caught sight of a grinning Harry and Rabastan. 

"Uncle Apollo!" he gasped as he was lifted and spun around. "Put me down!"

"Apollo Adama, you put your nephew down this instant!" Ila scolded her son. "He's barely out of the Life Center, and does not need you picking him up and spinning him around like that."

"Yes, Mother," he said immediately, setting Roark on his feet. "Sorry, Rory. I got so excited to see the Captain's pins, I just couldn't help myself."

"It's fine, Uncle," he said as Zac moved in to hug him them.

"I'm so happy for you," he exclaimed. "Great job, my little Rory."

"Great job, indeed," Athena said with a wide smile on her face, gently prying Roark from Zac's arms to hug him herself. "You've done very well for yourself since graduating from the Academy. I knew you could do it, Demon."

: Oh...hh, Demon would be right, : came the laughter tinged voice. 

: Just as Devil is for you, lover. :

A soft chuckle. "So you have said before, my love. :

"There's my baby," Ila said as she came bustling forward. "Let him go, Athena, so I can hug him."

Roark smiled as he was released, only to be gathered in by his grandmother. He returned her hug, feeling a sudden very intense feeling of sadness, and knew immediately from whom it had come. : Rodolphus? : he sent to him worriedly. : What is it? :

: It's nothing, babe. Just enjoy your time with your family. :

"Let's all go into the dining room. I'm just about to put sinner in the table. Rory, I hope you're hungry. I've made all your favorites."

"For the first time in quite a while, Grandmother, I'm actually starving."

She gave him as smile. "That's very good to hear. Come along, then."

Roark reached out suddenly, snagging Rabastan's wrist, holding him back for just a moment, and when he looked at him inquiringly, he said very softly, "Dolph is back."

A smile lit his face. "I know. He called me as soon as he got off the shuttle. We're meeting up at yours and Harry's apartment later. You plan on coming home soon? Harry misses you like crazy even though you two see each other every day."

"As soon as I've been released too--"

"Roark? Bas?" Harry appeared in the doorway of the dining room, looking at the two of them curiously. "Everything okay, little brother?"

"Everything is fine, Harry," he said, moving to him and giving him a hug, which he immediately returned. "I think it's time I came home, don't you?"

"Past time. I can keep as good an eye, if not better, as Grandfather can."

"Then tomorrow, if you and Rabastan will come over, we can get my room packed up."

"Done. Now, let's get you something to eat," he said, chuckling as Roark's stomach rumbled.

cccVccc

Everyone, except for Roark, whose current medication and potion regimen prevented it, now sat enjoying either drinks of ambrosia, wine, or in Rabastan's case, a tumbler of whiskey, when Adama reached into his pocket to draw out two envelopes, laying them down beside his grandson's hands.

"What's this, then?" Harry asked as he picked it up and began to open it.

Adama merely raised his glass to sip. "THOSE, boys, would be your new orders," he answered, looking very pleased with himself.

Roark smiled. "I wasn't expecting orders so quickly. Were you?" he asked of Harry who shook his head, pulling out the slip of paper. "So which Colony are we being sent too this time?" he asked, tearing open his own envelope, not seeing Harry's emerald green eyes widen in shock as he read what was on his. "Tom Riddle may be dead, but as I said in the inquiry, much of his Inn--" he broke off with a gasp as the words he was looking at finally registered. "By the Lords of Kobol! Grandfather, please tell us we're not reading this wrong."

Adama sat back in his chair, his smile growing much wider as he looked at both of his grandsons. "Neither of you are reading wrong what is printed on those papers."

"But they said...they swore we would never be granted this for a very long time. That they all felt we were much to young."

"You're still much too young, but you have both since proven to many of the decenters that you can handle the jobs that will be required of you. You have changed many minds with not only the success of your first two mission's, but the dedication, as well as the hard work you have both put into everything you have ever set yourselves to do. You've both made us all very proud of you, and you deserve this chance to prove you can handle this as well."

"What is it, Rory? Harry?" Apollo asked as he reached out to take the slip of paper from Harry's lax fingers as he sat next to him.

"The Galactica," he murmured.

Roark lifted his head as Zac reached over to take the slip of paper from his own lax hold. "We've been posted to the Galactica."

Apollo read the orders printed there an he smiled. "Well then, welcome aboard, Captain Roark, Captain Hadrian."

"They've BOTH been posted to the Galactica?" Athena asked in surprise.

Zac passed her the paper so she could see for herself. "They have indeed."

"Oh Rory, Harry, this is great news," Athena said as she skimmed the orders, reaching out to cover both of the hands. "Now we can all be together. Rabastan," she turned her head to look at the big man who sat beside her nephew, a smile curving his lips as he looked at him, drawing his attention to her with a raised brow, "have you received any orders as of yet on what you will be doing?"

"Not yet," came his answer. "I think they're waiting to see if Rodolphus makes it back soon."

"He will. If he hasn't already."

"If he has, that would be good news indeed, but now," Ila said as she pushed her chair back from the table, stood, "I think it time Roark went to bed. It has been a very long day, and quite exhausting as well. It's time he got some sleep."

"It has," Roark answered with a deep sigh as he got to his own feet, a sudden, very unexpected yawn breaking free. Of course, those new pills that Sebastien had given him could have something to do with that. "Good night everyone. Harry, Rabastan, I'll stop by the apartment after my appointments with Sebastien and Ethan."

Harry gave him a smile, moving around the table to draw him into a warm hug. "I'm sure he'll be in soon."

"He's already here," he murmured. "He was meeting with the Admiral and being yelled at as we left Headquarters."

A soft chuckle. "Of course he was," he murmured. "Get a good night's rest, little brother, and I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Rory," Rabastan gave him a gentle hug, then made to follow Harry from the dining room, though Roark did see Harry glance back.

"Grandfather, please, talk to him. To THEM. Don't let this go on any longer," Roark said when he turned to look at Adama.

Adama got to his feet, pushing his chair back, calling out, "Harry, wait a moment! I would like to speak with you and Rabastan if I may."

Roark smiled as he watched his brother stop, turn to face their grandfather. With another wide yawn, he left the dining room for the hall that led to the bedrooms. A long, hot shower, the last of his meds, then bed, he thought.

A/N Okay, here's the next chapter. I plan to work on Betrayal next, then I'll get the next chapter out for this one. Let me know how I'm doing by leaving me some word good or bad, as I would really like to know what you all think of the story. 

Thanks for reading. 

Acaciarose


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark has a horrifying dream that he can not remember once he wakes. He talks with Rodolphus, Apollo and Adama about what has been happening. Adama decides it's time Roark was told the truth.

He shot up in bed, sweat covering his face, covering his chest around the bandage that he had placed over the still healing wound, his breathing fast, harsh, the cry of utter terror locked in his throat. Raising a now shaking hand, he wiped at the sweat there, realizing the memory of the dream was, as always, fading rapidly from conscious thought.

: Roark? : The voice was worried, tinged with the heaviness of sleep as it came so easily into his mind as Harry's often did. : What the hell was THAT? :

: What indeed? Your guess would be as good as mine. It's been yahrens since I had THAT particular dream. : He gave a deep sigh. : Rodolphus, what is this between us? How can you know what I just dreamed? :

: Because I think... : came his confused reply, : that I dreamed it too. Though not in as great a detail as you, nor no where near as strongly as you. :

: But...how? I know you're from one of the ancient families, like the Peverell Potter's, the Durin's, the Prince family of which Severus is the last of, or was until Sasha and Grace were born. The Weasley's. I just didn't realize these types of gifts were that prevalent. :

: They're not. No one really knows when someone will be born with our gifts. Nor why some have certain gifts, but not others. Meet with me, Rory. I think we really need to talk, and not just about us. :

Pushing the sheet and light blanket from his naked body, he reached first for his sleep pants to pull them on, then he reached for his robe laying across the bottom of his bed. Pulling that on as well, he wrapped it around him, securing it closed with the tie as he left his bedroom, moving down the dark hallway and into the living room.

: Roark? :

: I'm sorry, Rodolphus, : he said as he keyed the lock on the front door. The pressurized door slid open silently and he stepped out onto the porch, the humidity of the warm night like a wet blanket. : I was thinking. :

: Just so you know, babe, I'm just as surprised by this as you are by this bond we seem to have developed. :

: I know, : he said softly as he moved across the porch, : I can feel your surprise, : he lay his hands on the wood rail that surrounded the porch. : The telepathy I've had all my life. Harry and I spent as much time talking into each others head as we did talking out loud. The empathy, my being able to feel others emotions...it's disconcerting, but I can accept it. But the rest of this? Our being able to share our dreams? My being able to sense when you're upset, sensing when you're withdrawing from me, hiding things you thing will upset or worry me? : He sensed his startlement and said, : On Aquaria, just before we went into the warehouse. I knew something was upsetting you, that you were pulling away from me because you knew I was looking for what it was...Why are we this connected, Rodolphus? This goes way past out being lovers. :

: I know. Do you remember how your laser just seemed to fly into your hand when you needed it most? :

: Yes. Just what the hell was that? :

: THAT, my love, was telekinesis. It's the ability to move or call objects to you with your mind. :

: Telekinesis? : Roark was startled. : Can you do that? Can Rabastan? :

: If we're stressed enough, but it's not a sure thing, and it always gives us a headache when we do manage it. :

He could only shake his head. :How is that even poss--? : he broke off, sensing someone approaching him from behind.

"Rory?"

"Uncle Apollo?" he asked, turning to face him.

Apollo finished tying his robe as he crossed the porch to his nephews side. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I woke up. What about you? Why are you up?"

"I woke up when I heard you leave your room," he grinned. "I really should talk to father about some of these doors. They squeak when they open or close. Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. "You seem to be troubled by something, Roark."

"Do I?" he murmured, looking over at him.

He turned against the rail. "Roa...rk," he said, drawing out his name.

'Ah, the wonders of exasperation,' he thought trying very hard not to smile, and failing. He shook his head then, turning away from his uncle to look out over the predawn lit yard. "Fine. Yes, I'm troubled by something, by several somethings, point of fact."

"Want to talk about any of them?"

A deep sigh sounded. "I'd really love too, Uncle, but..." he stopped, shook his head again. "I'm just not sure that I can right now."

"Is this about why Rodolphus hasn't shown up yet?"

"No," he answered immediately, "because I KNOW he'll be in as soon as he has finished with whatever it is he's doing."

: Which I have done, : he said quietly into his mind.

"Um...but he wasn't here when you needed him to be. You so very nearly died, Roark, and your lover, the man you say loves you, wasn't here for you. What, may I ask, could be more important than the life of the man he says he loves? If it had been him in your position, you would never have left him, not even the orders of Admiral Roark, Commander Thorin, Or Lt. Commander Dacian would have budged you from his side."

Roark felt the intense pain that suddenly flared to life within him and knew from where it came from immediately. : Rodolphus, it's fine, love. Really. :

: No, darling, it really isn't. He's right. You needed me to be there for you, and I wasn't. He's right too, that if it HAD been me, you would have stayed by my side no matter what anyone said, or ordered you to do. :

: As true as all of that may be, Dolph, you were told to go, so you went. You obviously felt that whatever you were investigating was important, or you would have come straight to Caprica. I know you would have, and so do you. :

"You're right, Uncle, he WASN'T here, but then, I was in a coma for most of that time anyway, knowing nothing of what was happening. Even HAD he been here, I wouldn't have known it. No, this is not about Rodolphus."

"Okay then. Then what is it?"

"I'm really not exactly sure. A horrid dream woke me from a sound sleep, and it's not the first time this particular dream has snapped me awake like this."

"What kind of dream, and just HOW horrid?"

"Bad enough to wake me from a drug induced sleep...those new sleeping pills Sebastien gave me are potent. I can't tell you anything about it because I can't remember any of it. All I have left of the dream are impressions, and all I know for sure is that I was absolutely terrified by it." He looked down at his hands curled around the rail. "Uncle Apollo, what are your feelings about this Peace Conference?"

: Utter fucking bullshit if you were to ask me. :

An inner chuckle. : Do tell me what you really think, Dolph. :

"Why do you ask, Rory?"

"Again, I'm really not sure, but...I just...Oh Kobol, I just don't know. Tell what your feelings are."

"I'm not really sure how I feel about it. I'd truly like to believe that it could be possible, and yet there is this very small part of me...Whoever would have believed in the first place that the Cylons would sue US for Peace? WHY would they sue us for Peace? Yet that is exactly what has happened. Through Councilman Baltar, they have brought forth a Peace Proposal that has the President and the Council of Twelve accepting."

: Yes, exactly. Question now is, WHY Councilman Baltar of all people? :

"Hum...yes, but why Councilman Baltar?" he asked in a near murmur. : You know something about Baltar. :

Apollo turned to face him, concerned by the tone of his voice. "Roark, what IS IT?"

When Rodolphus didn't answer him, he shook his head. "We...I don't trust him. GRANDFATHER doesn't trust him. He doesn't trust THEM. There's just something very wrong about this whole thing, but what it is I just can't put a finger too. This is just all out of context of what we know about the Cylons."

: Understatement. :

: So, I'm right. You don't trust them either. :

: Absolutely not. The Cylons, Roark, have only ever had one objective, and that was to destroy the human race. Why the sudden turn around? No. I DO NOT trust them, and what's more, neither do the Durin's. Admiral Roark, Commander Thorin, Dacian and Gabriel said they've already begun pulling everyone not on important cases in to investigate this. They intend to prove that this offer of Peace, and the Peace Conference are false. :

"Roark...are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle. Why?"

"Because you're distracted, and your expressions keep changing. I'm getting the strangest feeling that you aren't just talking to me, and since I suspect Harry is still asleep..."

: Umm...oops. : 

Roark very nearly laughed at the amusement in his lovers voice. : Rodolphus, my love, do go away before you get me into trouble. :

: Alright, but really, babe, we need to talk. There are a few things I need to tell you about, and I don't want to do it this way. :

: There's a park not far from Ravenwood Manor, the Durin's Estate. I can meet you there after breakfast. Say around...nine hundred? :

: That sounds good, I-- :

"Roark?"

"Hum? OH! Yes. Sorry, Uncle Apollo. I was thinking about something. It's just...this makes absolutely no sense, and the more I try to think about it? The more I try to figure out what's bothering me...Why now? The Cylons have hated us for two thousand yahren, since the ancient Kobolian's first settled here. They have only ever wanted to destroy us. Why this sudden desire to want Peace?"

: Annihilate us is more like it. :

: Rodolphus... :

: Roark, have you ever been witness to a Cylon attack? :

: No. Have you? :

: Yes, and let me tell you, it was UGLY. :

"Why this sudden supposed change in their attitude?" : I remember you telling me that your parents had been killed in a Cylon raid when you were eight, I just didn't think you had witnessed it. :

Apollo was shaking his head. "I just don't have the answers to any of those questions, Rory."

"Neither do I, and that's the problem I keep running into when I start thinking about this. It's part of why we're so uneasy, and perhaps the reason for my dreams of late, which incidentally, I haven't had in a very long time," he closed his eyes. "Dear Gods, Uncle, the destruction I've seen. The fear on people's faces, the pain and death." : A memory, Rodolphus? : "It's all just so...confusing. So...complete."

: I'm beginning to think that your dream may have feed my memory, : came his quiet answer.

"What was the dream?"

"Part dream, part memory," he answered distractedly as he continued to share his thoughts with Rodolphus.

"Memory? Whose memory are you talking about, Roark?"

Roark looked up at him. "I can't answer that, Uncle Apollo."

A brow went up at his words. "Not CAN'T, Roark. You WON'T."

A shrug. "Okay then, I won't."

"Just what, may I ask, are the two of you, especially you, Roark Christopher, doing up so early? It's barely even dawn."

They both turned their heads as Adama stepped out onto the porch tying his robe closed. "I hope we didn't wake you Grandfather."

He shook his head. "You didn't. I never seem to be able to sleep when any of my children," a smile at Roark, "or grandchildren are troubled, and there is something troubling the both of you."

"Roark more than me, Father. He's got some questions that can't seem to be answered. It's not only raising even more questions with no answers, but some real concerns."

"I see," he said, looking from one to the other. "Questions and concerns about what?"

"Grandfather, why was I sent to Saggitara when I was ten when I could have just gone to Hogwarts the entire time?"

"Well, that came out of nowhere," he said as he moved to take a seat on the porch swing. "Why so you ask?"

"Mostly because I'm trying to figure out what exactly is going on with me. "I'd be asking Ethan, but as he isn't here and you are..." he raised a brow.

"Why don't you start by telling me what's been happening, then I'll see if I can answer."

A short pause, then, "I knew that Ardyn, Riddle and Bellatrix were going to die."

: Hum... :

"Excuse me?" came from Apollo.

"What do you mean you knew they would die?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure I can explain this properly. The first time it happened, I thought I was going crazy."

"What did happen, Roark?" Apollo asked, reaching out to once again lay a hand on his arm.

"There was this...I don't know, mist? A...shadow? It really is very hard to describe, but I saw it around Tristyn when he was dying, then I saw it around Riddle, Ardyn and Bellatrix. I've seen it around a few others who were about to die as well. Damn disconcerting, if you ask me."

: You aren't crazy, Rory. I see it sometimes as well, and unless I'm much mistaken, if I remember the look of utter horror on his face when he looked at us in that warehouse, so does Kili Durin. In fact, I saw it around you just before you stepped in front of that knife. I was NOT a happy man let me tell you. :

: I really hate to say this, Dolph, but I saw the same around you. :

: Ah fuck. So THAT'S why you did it. To save me. :

A pause. Then, slowly, as he knew his answer was likely to piss him off. : Yes. :

: Oh, we are SO going to be discussing this when I see you. That, and a great many OTHER things as well. :

: Of course we will, darling. :

"I see. What else is there, Rory?"

"Dreams that have a terrifying habit of coming true. I already know about the empathy, but feeling everyone's emotions can be just as damn disconcerting as seeing that misty shadow. Then there's hearing the thought's of people I know are not telepaths. Take you, for instance. I heard you."

"Heard me? What do you mean you heard me? When?"

"At the inquiry. 'Very good, Roark. That was the exact answer that you needed to give them, my grandson.' You though that about something I had said."

Adama sank back against the cushions of the swing, not exactly stunned, but certainly surprised. "So they were right after all," he said quietly.

"Right about what, exactly?"

: The gifts, : Rodolphus breathed. : The psychic gifts that seem to pop up out of no where at very irregular intervals and the most unexpected times, and usually when they will be needed most. Remember Roark, I told you Rabastan and I were sent to Saggitara too. :

: I do remember! : "I do remember!" he exclaimed suddenly in both mind and real voice, surprising his uncle and grandfather.

"You ARE talking to someone else, aren't you?"

Roark looked from his Grandfather to his uncle. "Yes," he answered simply. "Now, will one of you please tell me what the HELL is going on. None of you have anything like what I do, and while Harry IS telepathic and empathic, he has none of these other gifts either. In fact, the only ones I know to have many of the same gifts that I do, are the Durin's."

"No, we don't, and yes, they do." Adama sighed. "You were sent to Saggitara because we had no real choice. Roark and Thorin told us, when you were about seven or so, that you were developing certain...gifts. You and Harry were always talking to each other within your minds instead of speaking out loud. Then there was the empathy...You reacted so strongly to Kendrick after he was brought home so badly injured in that space pirate attack on Taura." He shook his head. "I will never forget how you demanded to be taken to see him in the Caprican Life Center. As soon as you entered the room, you rushed to his bedside, climbed up into bed with him to lay beside him lay your small hand on his cheek to turn him to you, then bent close to him and murmured something into his ear. I will also never forget the smile, the utter look of peace that came over him...Declan told us later that whatever you said had put his husband so at ease, that when he died the next day, he went in peace. You, however, were devastated, and nothing anyone, not even Declan could say would ease you."

Roark nodded. "I remember that. A few weeks after Kendrick passed Admiral Roark, who was a Commander st that time, and Commander Thorin came to see me with Ethan. At that time, I still didn't understand...I don't know what they said or did, but it helped. My mind seemed to quiet. Now, I think they must have somehow showed me how to build some shields around my mind, to block off those feelings that weren't mine."

He nodded. "That's exactly what they did. It was suggested that we send you to Saggitara when you were ten. It was decided that Harry should go with you as your two were so close, and there was no way you would allow yourselves to be separated as long as you were going to be there. It wasn't long after you arrived there though that it was discovered you had other gifts as well as the telepathy and empathy, and problems began to arise because of them. Perhaps, Roark, it is time you were told the truth."

"The truth about what?" he asked with a frown.

"Your birth."

"Father?" Apollo pushed away from the rail he had been leaning against. "Do you really think now is the right time for that?"

"I think, Apollo, that it is long PAST time, don't you? We really should have done this before he was sent off to Hogwarts with Harry when they were eleven, put I put it off. Then again when he was fourteen and going into the Academy, but I knew he was going to be having problems because he was so young I decided to put it off again. With everything that has been happening, it is not fair, not is it right to keep this from him any longer. Go wake your brother and sister while I go wake Ila." He got to his feet, paused to look at where Roark still stood frozen. "Roark?"

Roark just stared at him for a long moment, then nodded and moved to head inside. : Do you know what this is all about? :

: I do, but I think it best you hear it from them. Should I stop by Harry's and wake him? Send him and Rabastan over? Once you know the whole truth, we are going to need to talk. We're going to have some hard decisions to make, Rory. :

: No, there's no need for you to stop and wake him. We can talk about whatever this is in a few centars. :

: If that's what you want. :

Apollo saw Roark nod, a look of worry now in his silver eyes. "Who is he talking too?" he asked his father.

"I'm not sure, son, but I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready."

"Are you really sure we should do this now?"

Adama sighed, nodded. "He needs to be told the truth of who he is, and truthfully, the only real reason I've waited so long is because I wanted to save him the broken heart when he tried to find his birth family, and can't."

"Because we haven't been able too. He became a Peverell Potter, James and Lily's son at seven sectons. He became your grandson, my nephew. Hell, his birth family may even be dead for all we know."

"He did indeed, but he know needs to know the truth, He NEEDS to know that he is adopted, Apollo, and we tell him we tried to find his birth family, but have had no luck, especially as we know nothing of his parents."

Apollo sighed, nodded and headed down the hall to the bedrooms to wake Athena and Zac, while his father went to wake his mother.

A/N Okay, here's the next chapter for you. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought as the talk about Saggitara changed quite a bit. I really ought to be used to this happening, but...Nope. Not. I will hopefully get the next chapter out in a couple days. Hope your enjoying the story. Let me know what you think so far by leaving me a short few words.

Acaciarose


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark is told that he's adopted.

When the three siblings entered the living room a short time later, it was to find a pale Roark pacing back and forth before the fireplace, head down, lost completely within his own thoughts. "What's going on?" Athena asked around a huge yawn as she tied her robe over her nightgown.

Roark's head came up, his silver eyes locking on her as he stopped pacing. The look in his eyes had Zac crossing the living room to his side to lay a hand on his forearm. "What is it, Rory?" he asked him softly, worriedly. "Are you alright? Do we need to call Severus or Sebastien?"

He shook his head slowly as he turned his head to look up at his uncle. "No, there's no need to call either of them. I'm fine, Uncle Zac, or as fine as I can be under the circumstances. As for what's wrong...best you ask your father."

They turned to the man in question as he settled Ila on the couch. "Father?" Athena asked.

He turned to look at them. "I think it's past time we told Roark the truth about his birth, and as James and Lily are no longer with us to do it, it falls to us."

"Oh, Jacob," Ila breathed, looking first to her husband at their youngest grandson, "must we? Shouldn't we all wait for Harry to be here for this discussion?"

"Yes, Ila we must. He deserves to be told the truth, as for Harry...Roark, would you like us to call your brother?"

  
"No, let him sleep. I'll talk to him later today about whatever this is."

A nod. "As you wish." He turned to face him completely. "We really hope you will forgive us for not telling you about this sooner, but first, you just weren't old enough, then when you were, you were headed to Hogwarts, then after two yahren there you started talking about entering the Academy. After your graduation from there, you were sent almost immediately to Virgon, then to Aquaria. With your injury, and everything else that has been happening, I feel it's time you were finally told."

"Told WHAT, exactly?"

"That you were not James and Lily's true born son. When you were barely five sectons old, you were put up for adoption. They were granted custody of you at seven sectons old."

: She had no choice, : came softly into his mind. : She was newly widowed, with very little source of income, and no way to support you as she felt you should be supported. She really didn't want to give you up, but she felt it would truly be in your best interest if she did. :

: She who, Rodolphus? : he asked him, looking at his grandparents as slowly, a dawning horror that he was not who he had always believed himself to be surfaced. He sank into the nearest chair, his face, already pale going nearly white. "Adopted?"

: Leta Lestrange. She was the daughter of my father's younger brother. Which makes her my cousin. It makes me YOUR cousin, Roark, as you are the son of Leta's twin sister. :

: Oh Gods, Rodolphus, : he breathed. : We're...related?"

: Cousin's, once removed, but we'll figure it out. Together. :

Adama was nodding as he spoke with Rodolphus. "Yes. Once they had you, they loved you irrevocably, and Harry simply adored you. You became his baby brother and no one could tell him any different. James and Lily decided to try to find out more about the woman who had put you up for adoption, but were never able to find out who she had been. You were a closed adoption, your file sealed and the woman, once she had signed the papers, disappeared. We were never able to find her."

: Rodolphus? :

A deep sigh. :She returned to Aquaria. She was devastated at having to place her beloved twin sisters child up for adoption, but she had no idea who were birth father was, or she would have given you to him. She made a promise to her sister, after all. She chose them for you, : he told him quietly. :Decided that as their son was so young he would be a perfect brother for you. She left you a letter, in it she explains her choices, her decisions, and how she chose the Peverell Potter's for you. I have it with me and will give it to you as soon as I see you. :

: But...we're lovers, : he murmured. : Gods, Dolph, I love you. What are we going to do? :

: Just as I love you, as for what we do...what I have found out...While it IS shocking it hasn't changed what I feel for you. We talk about this, we decide whether or not we continue as we are...or not. :

He shook his head then. : "So this would be part of why we bonded so quickly," : he said softly, not realizing that he had begun to speak out loud. : "Why I felt this sort of...recognition the instant our eyes met in my apartment on Aquaria." :

: Yes, though we had no real clue what it meant for either of us, and the fact that I was so deeply attracted to you over road everything else I was feeling. I wanted you. Wanted you with a passion I had never, and WILL never feel for anyone else. You, Roark Christopher Peverell Potter, are the other half of my heart, my soul. While it was devastating to learn what I have, as far as I am concerned it changes absolutely nothing. :

: "Devastating would be the right word," : he said, paying no attention to the looks he was now receiving from his adoptive family. His attention was completely on his lover.

: That's why I didn't come back right away. I went to Leo. I needed to see if I could find out anything on Leta and her twin sister, went searching for any and all information. :

: "Did you find anything?" :

: Once I knew where to look, I actually found quite a bit. I found your birth record, which was really surprising as most of the records of the time you were born were destroyed in the Cylon raid. Unfortunately, I was never able to find out anything on your father, and his name isn't listed on your birth record, which, if your mother loved him so much, as Leta said that she did, I found to be very odd she wouldn't put it there. I'll show you everything I have when we meet. :

: "Hum...maybe after I get a look at what you found, I'll get an idea on where we can look next. Harry and Rabastan will want to help, I'm sure. Between the four of us, maybe we can actually find out who my father was and whether or not he's still alive." :

: I was hoping you'd say that. Despite my rank, I haven't got the clearance to get into the Colonial records, but I know that you and Harry do, and the Durin's have already said they'd help. :

He smiled. : "Of course they did," : he said wryly. : "They like you and Bas, and one and all, they love a good mystery, and this is turning out to be one hell of a mystery. Several of them also have clearances higher than mine and Harry's. They can get into the sections that we can't if what we're looking for isn't there." :

"Roark?" came the question.

Roark blinked, his head lifting, gaze refocusing on Apollo and Zac as they knelt on either side of him. "Who are you talking too, my little nephew?"

"My cousin," he answered, meeting their worried glances with a smile. "His cousins were identical twin sisters. One of them was my mother."

"Good Gods," Apollo breathed, his eyes widening. "No wonder you have their looks."

"Whose looks?" Athena demanded.

"The Lestrange's," he answered, then suddenly he went very pale. "Oh Rory, no."

"Yes."

"But...he's your lover!" Zac exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, he is. And?"

"What do you mean and? Roark, your lover is your cousin!"

"Well, it's not as if they knew they were cousin's, and it's not as if they an help how they feel about one another. Besides, the connection is once removed," Ila spoke up reasonably.

"Mother!!"

"Ila!!"

A soft chuckle sounded in is mind. : I really like your grandmother, love. She sounds like a very sensible woman. :

: "Oh, she is. Certainly much more sensible then any one ELSE in this family." :

"Thank you Roark, And don't you all shout at me," she snapped at them, turning glares on each of them. "At least I'm looking at as this logically as those two seem to be doing. Is he as gifted as you are, Rory?"

"Yes, Grandmother, he's certainly much stronger, and he has much better control, but then, he's also nearly sixteen yahren older than me," he answered as he got to his feet and moved to the terrace doors to look out over the dawn lit yard as the sun slowly began to come up.

: Hello, lover, : he said to the shadow stepping away from the trees.

: Rodolphus, : he breathed.

"Did he go to Saggitara perhaps?" Ila asked him.

"He and Rabastan did," he answered, turning to face them as a frown suddenly appeared. "What happened there?"

"We honestly don't know, Roark. Within a couple of sectars of being there, Harry said you began to start pulling away, to withdraw form anyone and everything around you. You became very quiet, always looked exhausted, were consistently being late to your classes. One morning, when you didn't meet him for breakfast before your morning classes. he called Ethan and one of your teachers and the three of them went to your room. They found you in your bed, and when they tried to wake you, found you to be completely unresponsive. I was sent for immediately."

: Rodolphus? :

: I wasn't there, babe, so I can't really say, but...maybe we can find out. The Saggitarian Psychic Institute keeps records of every single one of their students. We may be able to find out, but we'd need to talk to Ethan, as he was there. :

"We brought you home because everyone was afraid you may be trying to will yourself into death."

"I can DO that?" he asked with a shudder.

"According to Ethan, if your gifts are as strong as yours are believed to be, then yes, you can. NO one has any idea what caused you to withdraw so far into yourself, and to this day you have refused to discuss it."

Roark shook his head. "I don't know," he murmured. "I just don't remember." :Rodolphus, do you thing there may be a way for you, Rabastan and Ethan, if we were to ask him, to help me to remember? :

: That would really depend on a number of factors, love. :

: Which would be? :

: What kind of wall you've built around those memories, as well as the kind of blocks and seals that were placed on your gifts. From what I an tell, nearly all of the seals have shattered, and nearly all of the blocks have come down, but I sense there are still a couple of black spots till binding you in places. I CAN'T tell if they were placed there, of if it's your own mind working to protect you from whatever terrified you so much. Again, we would need to talk to Ethan. As he knows what was done, he would know what to do to undo it. :

"It's irrelevant now anyway," Adama said. "You have gifts, Roark. Gifts not seen, or even heard of for a very long time. Gifts that were only common within the ancient families of Kobolian Royalty, or the Nobility. You must be trained, Roark."

He stared at his grandfather. "You want me to go back to Saggitara."

"That must, of course, be your choice, but yes, I think you should go back to Saggitara. The Institute would be able to teach you to control your gifts."

: You don't have to do that, baby. : Rodolphus said immediately, feeling all too strongly Roark's sudden building of fear...of terror. : There is something about Saggitara that obviously terrifies you. I think, between Ethan, Rabastan and I, as well as those Durin's that have strong gifts, we can all work to train you to control those gifts properly. :

Suddenly, before anyone could even think to move, or to say anything else, Roark turned his back on them. He needed to get out of there, needed to get away. He needed Rodolphus. Needed him right now. Unsealing the terrace door, it slid open when he stepped closer and he left the house at a near run.

"Roark!"

"No, Apollo, let him go," Adama was at his son's side, stopping him from following Roark with a hand on his arm. "As sorry as I am to say this, we are not the ones he needs, or wants, right now. Look," he pointed, and they saw the shadow that separated from the trees, moving nearly as fast as Roark was.

"Rodolphus."

"Yes. Rodolphus."

cccVccc 

Roark hurried down the flagstone path that led to the small pond behind the house where he saw, moving out of the trees to meet him, his lover, the missing piece of his heart and soul. Or so it seemed to him anyway. "Rodolphus!" he called out almost desperately, moving quickly into the arms that opened to him immediately.

"Shh…" he murmured, his arms closing around him, drawing the shuddering body close. "Easy now, darling, calm yourself. I'm here for you," he went on calmly, his cheek resting on the top of Roark's head, where it now rested on his chest, just under his chin. "It's going to be alright," he whispered.

"Yes, it is," came back softly, his shudders beginning to ease. "I have never been so glad to see someone as I am to see you. Great Gods, Dolph, I have missed you so much."

"Just as I have you," he told him, lifting his head, his eyes narrowing up at the house on the hill. "They're watching us, you know."

Roark drew back now, feeling much calmer. He looked back over his shoulder, giving a soft snort as he returned his gaze to Rodolphus. "Of course they are. I'd be very surprised if they weren't," he said, then blinked as he realized what Rodolphus was wearing. "You're in uniform," he reached up to touch the pins on his scarlet jacket collar. "Lt. Colonel."

Rodolphus chuckled at his surprise tone. "Of COURSE I'm in uniform. I'm not undercover at the moment."

Roark stepped back into his arms, his hands coming up to rest on his broad chest. "You look yummy in the uniform, Rodolphus," he murmured, silver eyes moving over him, before raising to meet his sherry gaze.

Rodolphus' brow shot up as amusement flared to life. "Did you really just say yummy?" he asked him

Roark's face flushed. "I did, and you are. Of course, you look good in anything you wear, but in this uniform..." his eyes began to sparkle with desire, "you REALLY look good."

Rodolphus threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Roark," he said once he had calmed a bit, "I love you," he said, slipping his arms around him and drawing him flush against him, his head lowering to claim his lips in a passionate kiss.

They both moaned, lips parting to allow tongues in to explore, to duel, Roark's hands fisting against Rodolphus' chest. Slowly, the kiss ended, Rodolphus lifting his head just a touch, a hand coming up to smooth the backs of his fingers over the warm, flushed cheek, smiling as Roark turned his head into the caress. "As much as I would love to continue that, Adama is on his way down the path toward us."

Roark turned his head, his face suddenly paling when he saw his grandfather, felt and heard some of the surface thoughts running through his mind. "He's going to try to stop us from being together," he said, turning his head back to his lover, saw his shuttered, narrow eyes gaze. "Dolph?"

"Oh...he's certainly going to try, but remember this, darling," his eyes cleared as he looked down at him. "It is our lives, Rory. Only we get to decide how we chose to live it."

"He thinks we shouldn't be together. Because we're so closely related."

"To him, we shouldn't be. Come back to Ravenwood with me. We need to talk about this, and a few other thigs besides. We need to talk to Ethan too." He brushed his lips to his forehead. "We will work this out, I promise," he said, stepping around him. "Good morning, Commander Adama," he said. : Do stop worrying so much, babe, we'll figure it out, but this isn't the time or the place to do it. :

: Agreed, and I love you too. : He stepped up beside him, their hands brushing against one another. "Grandfather, may I present Lt. Colonel Rodolphus Lestrange, Colonial Counter-Intelligence."

"The Terminator."

"That is, of course, only one of the many names that I have acquired while undercover these last fourteen yahren."

"So this is what they have been keeping so quiet about. That you and your brother were Counter-Intelligence Officers. I'm pleased to meet you, Rodolphus."

"Undercover specialists, but that is over now as our covers have effectively been blown to the outer territories and back. I'm happy to meet you, Sir. Roark and Harry speak very highly of you."

"I see Apollo and Zac were right. You do look quite a bit alike."

"Really? I guess our facial features may look a bit alike, but not much else."

"As true as that is, it's rather obvious that you're cousin's."

"Hum..." a brow rose, his gaze shifting to his young lover for a moment. "How strange," he said, "that we went close to a yahren and a half without anyone so much as suggesting we were cousin's, or anything else for that matter. Well, no matter, Commander. What Roark and I are, or aren't to each other is yet to be determined."

Adama frowned at him. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. You see us as cousins only because you know the truth, but the truth can be obscured, even hidden."

Adama opened his mouth to reply, but, "Bring him inside, Jacob!!" Ila called down from where she stood on the terrace stairs. "Breakfast is very nearly ready, and I have coffee and tea made!!"

Adama rolled his eyes, gave a deep sigh. "Yes, dear, we're coming up right now!!"

"You better not have just rolled your eyes at me Jacob Adama!!"

Roark suddenly began to chuckle. "A word of warning, Dolph. NEVER try to win an argument with my grandmother, because you won't. When she speaks, we listen. Grandfather may have been the disciplinarian, but grandmother handled everything else."

Adama could only shake his head and chuckle. "That is all too true. I learned that particular lesson nearly forty three yahren ago. Come along then, you two. Best not to keep her waiting."

Rodolphus reached out, curling his hand around Roark's, gave it a squeeze before twining their fingers. "You are invited to a meeting at Ravenwood Manor later this evening, Commander, though whether you come or not will not change the outcome of the decisions that Roark and I will make concerning our lives."

"What decision is there to make? You are blood cousins therefor you an be nothing else."

Rodolphus smiled, refusing to be drawn into an argument at this time. "Be that as it may, we are also lovers. We have a very strong bond between us that cannot be broken. Rory, darling, I would like to meet your grandmother."

"Just as she wishes to meet you. I do hope your hungry, Dolph, because she has very possibly made a very big breakfast."

"Starving, my love," Rodolphus answered with a look that had Roark's body reacting, his face flushing at the look in his eyes as he looked down at him, telling him it wasn't necessarily food he was hungry for.

A/N well, here we go with chapter five. Please let me know what you think of my story so far. I plan to go back and start editing The Rumors of Peace, as I decided rather suddenly and most unexpectedly to add Peverell tp the Potter name. I'll also be hoping to fix glaring mistakes.

Thank for reading. 

Acaciarose 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting at the Durins takes place. Roark finds out the truth of who he really is.

Dacian stood, a wide smile on his face as he moved out from behind his desk. "Siress Adama, welcome to our home," he greeted her, taking the hand she extended to him and brought it to his lips.

She smiled warmly at him. "My goodness, Dacian, you haven't changes a thing in this room since Roark turned it over to you, and you really must all me Ila"

A smothered chuckle sounded. "They wouldn't dare," came the amused voice, getting to his feet and moving toward her. "Roark may have chosen to turn this room over to them and moved closer to his bedroom, but to some extent it's still his. Good evening Ila, you're looking as beautiful as always."

Her head turned as she chuckled. "Why, thank you, Severus," she greeted him, giving him a warm hug. "How are the children?"

"The little Demon and Demoness are fine."

A sigh sounded. "You really should stop calling our children, Demons, Sev."

"Why should he? With YOU as a Papa, how could they be anything else?" he said as he too stood up from the desk he had been sitting at, looking through some of the files there. "Ila, it's good to see you."

"Gabriel," she hugged him too, asking, "How are Aaron and the boys?"

He grinned. "They're all fine. He and a few of the other's have taken all the little Hellions down to the park so we could have our meeting without them running in and out, tearing through the house, yelling and screaming as they chase each other around."

Dacian turned, his smile cooling just a bit. "Adama, it's good to see you decided to come. Though Rodolphus didn't say you would be joining us as well, Ila."

"I didn't say anything to him this morning about coming, and any decisions my grandsons make concerning their lives, concerns me as well."

"What decision is there for them to make? Lestrange is Roark's cousin, therefor they cannot be anything else. This...relationship must end."

"THAT, my husband, is amazingly short sighted, and not at all like you. Those boys will be whatever they decide to be...what they fell is best for them, no matter what you, or anyone else may say."

"Well said, Siress Ila," came a slightly deeper voice, making them all turn. "They were lovers long before they learned they were cousins, Adama." Ethan said from where he leaned against the door jamb to the study. "They came to care about each other, to love each other, and can no more help how they feel about each other than Harry and Rabastan, and for you to expect them to stop feeling what they feel is just wrong. Dac, Sev, Gabe, Dad, Uncle Thorin, Aiden and Roark are home. And everyone else has arrived as well," he pushed away from the jamb, "Everyone's in the sunroom. Let's join them, shall we?"

cccVccc

They entered the large sun room to see all of the Durin brothers, and several of the cousin's taking with the new arrivals, . At the far end of the room, sitting close together in a window seat, were Rodolphus and Roark, their dark heads bent close together, the fingers of their hands twined together as they talked quietly with Harry and Rabastan, who sat across from them in comfortable chairs they had pulled close.

They all looked up, then over at the commotion of several Durin's getting to their feet, many of them still in their uniforms, to receive their guests. Roark looked first to Rodolphus, who gave a short nod and a reassuring smile, to Harry and Rabastan, who also nodded as they all rose to their feet. By the way Roark's head tilted, Harry must have spoken something to him telepathically. Whatever it was had Roark hugging his brother, and Harry wrapping his own arms around him, his head lowering along side his brothers.

Everyone waited patiently until finally, the brother pulled apart. A few more murmured words, then the four of then crossed the room. "Grandmother, Grandfather," he said easily enough, though it was obvious he was feeling strained by this whole thing.

"Do stop worrying so much, my precious," Ila told him stepping forward to draw him into a hug. "I could see immediately just how much you loved him, and he you, this morning at breakfast. As far as I am concerned, whatever decision you two have made regarding your lives will be the right one for you, and therefor will be completely fine with me."

"Ila, I--"

"Jacob," she interrupted with a silencing look at her husband, "let's just hear what our grandson has to say. If he has decided, as I am quite sure that he has, then a solution to their problem concerning their relationship has been discussed and worked out."

"As it happens, it has," Admiral Roark said. "Let's all sit down, shall we? Ila, would you like some tea?"

"I think not right now, Roark, but perhaps later after we get this settled," she told him as Thorin pulled a chair over for her to take a seat in. "Thank you, Thorin," she told him with a smile as everyone else moved to get comfortable themselves. Rodolphus pulled Roark down close to his side on a loveseat, his arm going around his shoulders to draw his tense body against his as Harry and Rabastan sat down on either side of them. "Calm yourself, darling, or you'll blow every light in the house, or end up setting fire to something."

A snort sounded from Kili drawing everyone's eyes to him, some raising dark or blond brows, depending on the color of hair. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Wouldn't be the first time someone was upset, or angry enough that they blew every light in the house. Nor, I'm quite sure, will it be the last as we are all quite highly emotional people at times."

The Admiral had to chuckle at his nephew's words. "All very true, Kili," he said with an arched brow at his brother, who gave an unrepentant shrug.

"Hey, couldn't help it. Some foolish bastard decided it was a good idea to try to kill my son and nephew in front of me. Fury does not BEGIN to explain my emotions at that moment. I'm really surprised I didn't set fire to the Square, or burn the bastards to a crisp."

Roark suddenly chuckled. "Na, more fun to do it the more physical way. After all, why waste magic when your fists work just as well?"

Thorin chuckled. "Exactly."

Rodolphus could only smirk, shaking his head at their banter. "Regardless of what is said here tonight, it will not change my feeling on what I feel for Roark.

Roark turned his head, gave him a smile. "Nor will it change mine for you," he said softly, leaning up to brush his lips to his.

"Nor should it. Sebastien, what have you got for us?" Roark asked of his cousin from where he sat beside his sister, Kalista, who was looking between the four on the loveseat to Commander Adama, a small frown curving her sandy blond brow, her blue eyes concerned. : What is it, Lis? :

She turned her head, shook it. : He's not going to change his mind any time soon. Roark and Harry are going to need us before this is over. Especially Roark. :

: Then we will be there for him. :

"Just what we were expecting to find," Sebastien answered, then paused as brother and sister spoke privately, "and something that we didn't."

"What do you mean something that you didn't, son?" Roark Sr. asked.

"Their bloodwork came back late yesterday afternoon, and as we expected, it showed there is no doubt that they are cousin, once removed. There was, however, something else that showed up in Roark's bloodwork. Something that should not have been there. An abnormality that shocked the HELL out us," he looked over at Severus.

"It's why we were so late getting home last night," he said. picking up where Sebastien had stopped. He turned his head, his dark, long, silky black hair falling into his face. "Adama, did you and James do any kind of an investigation into where Roark came from when he and Lily adopted him?"

"Of course we did, and as I told him this morning, we also tried to find out more about who his true family may have been, but the young woman who had given him up had disappeared."

"That woman was my cousin Leta, the daughter of one of my father's younger brothers," Rodolphus said. "From the letter's I found in our family box, she felt that she had no choice as he own husband had been killed in the Cylon raids on Leo, and what she would have gotten from the Warrior's Pension, as he was only a Sergeant, wouldn't have been anywhere near enough to support herself and a new born baby. She made the very hard decision to go to Caprica to put him up for adoption, but she wouldn't give him to just anyone. She was the one who found the Peverell Potter's and asked them if they would be willing to adopt a baby no more than a few weeks old. She returned to Aquaria a couple of sectons later having left Roark in their care. She was killed in the Cylon raids a few days later."

"Did she write on whether or not she knew who his father may have been?"

Rodolphus shook his head. "In one of the letters she left for Rabastan and I, she explained that Selina...that was the name of Roark's mother, her twin sister, and the man she had been seeing had decided to keep their relationship, then their marriage a secret until he had gotten a chance to speak to his own family, as he had several children from a previous marriage."

The sound of the sharp, suddenly indrawn breath had everyone in the room turning their heads to look at a now nearly white Admiral Roark. "Roark," Thorin was up and at his brothers side in microns, squatting beside him to put a hand on his forearm, "what is it?"

"What did you and Severus find, Sebastien?" he asked of his son in a voice that was suddenly very husky, a sudden surge of hope in those forest green eyes nearly bringing Sebastien to his knees before him too as he gave him the news.

"We know who his father is," he said, tipping his head in acknowledgement to the unasked for question, which now had Thorin drawing in a deep breath as well. 

"What?!" Roark cried in shock as more than a few Durin's tensed, each beginning to see where this was headed, what Sebastien's slight head tilt to Roark Sr. actually meant. "My father? How? Who?" he paused, looking around the room as more than several feelings not his own slowly began to overwhelm him. "Is he...still alive, Sebastien?"

"Oh yes, Rory. Your father is still very much alive. As for the how, as I said, Severus, Schyler and I saw something in your bloodwork. Something that we recognized."

"Something that should never have been there." Schyler said suddenly, looking at him. "So to be absolutely positive what we were seeing, we ran that test three separate times and each time came up with the same result."

"After that undeniable proof, I took their results," Severus spoke up softly now, a hand on Dacian's wrist, squeezing, warning him to wait, though he knew he didn't want too, "and matched your bloodwork up to more than a few others we had on file. There was no doubt."

"No doubt about what? Sebastien?" he asked as the feeling in the room intensified. "Why do you all feel so...hurt, so...ANGRY?" he looked over at Ethan, then to Rohan, to Dacian and Gabriel, to Desmond, Colten, Payton, Dylan, and Christopher, then to several of the cousins. Kili was fairly dancing in place, Aiden, to his brothers Tyler, Dante and Kaden, then over to Roark, then to, Greyson, Taylor, and Gwydion, all of them to be known to be strong to moderate empaths.

Then his eyes went to Thorin and Roark Sr., saw how their dark blue and forest green eyes shimmered with their emotions...Suddenly, he got the feeling that he knew what it meant, and his eyes swung back Sebastien..."Sebastien, WHO is my father?"

"Your father is none other then Admiral Roark Killian Durin," he sat forward, his eyes moving once again around the room at his announcement, seeing all the emotion that flooded his family's face when he confirmed what they were suspecting. "YOU, Roark Christopher Peverell Potter, are our youngest brother," he told him his gaze returning to him.

"And OUR cousin," came from the cousins as one.

"MY nephew," Thorin breathed, looking like he was more than ready to jump across the space between him and Rory and yank him up into his arms, but a warning look from Severus stopped him from doing so, reminding him that he was still recovering.

"YOU, Roark, are the son that Selina and I adored from the moment we knew we had conceived you," came the near whisper from Roark Sr..

Roark had frozen at the announcement, shock and disbelief reflected in his silver eyes, his face nearly white, looking slowly around the room at the gathered Durin's before finally falling on the man who had just been named as his father. "But...why? Why the secret? Why say nothing to anyone?"

Roark moved then, getting more swiftly to his feet than he had ever been able to move since the attack that had broken his back in two places, and moved to kneel before him, his hands coming up to cover Roark's. "That's mine and Selina's fault for agreeing to not put my name on your birth record until I got the chance to discuss things with my family, as well as certain member of the Military High Command. I new, because you had been born on Leo, your mother a Leon, that I was going to need permission to bring you both from Leo to Caprica. The morning of the attack on Leo, I was off duty. Selina had given birth to you a bare couple of sectons before and I was spending all of my free time with here. Solin, my Second Officer called down to tell me they had picked up a Cylon Basestar just outside of gravitational orbit of one of Leo's moons.

"Selina told me to go on to the Military Compound, that you two would be fine. I kissed you both, then hurried to Headquarters. I honestly had no idea what had happened to either your mother or you, my Rory. As you know I was critically injured in that attack, my back broken in two places, a well as several other very serious injuries."

"I remember the last time I spoke to Dad." Dacian said suddenly. "It was the day before the attack. He was looking so happy...happier than I EVER remember him looking since our mother died so suddenly after Logan and Christopher had been born. He said, when I asked that he had met the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the galaxy a yahren before. That they had fallen very deeply in love. He hadn't said anything to us, simply because he was afraid of our reaction to the news of another woman in his life, that he had had had a son with her. WE, of course, proceeded to call him a few choice names for daring to believe that we, his children, would be so petty as to deny him happiness with another."

"We also made it very clear he had better be bringing the two of you home when he came or there were going to be consequences. We had all laughed, Dad saying that that was his intent as soon as the Solarian was relieved of her duty rotation in a few days. He was called away right after that, so he never got the chance to tell us either of your names. That attack on Leo destroyed so much more then the Capitol City of Leo, it destroyed hundreds of lives, ours included. That woman Dad loved so much and that baby boy..."

Tears suddenly filled his eyes, blurring his vision. "Me."

"Yes, you. After we heard about the attack on Leo, that the Solarian had been destroyed in a head to head encounter with that Baseship. That Dad was in the Life Center with injuries none of us knew if he would survive from. We couldn't ask him about you or your mother, so we had no idea where to even look, though that certainly isn't to say we didn't try. Even after Dad woke a few days later and was completely immobilized and very slow to talk, he told us where the three of you were living. When we got there we discovered the building collapsed, and your mother on the rolls of the deceased, but you...somehow...someway, you had been found alive. You had been, we were told, turned over to Selina's sister as her next of kin. We spent the next three sectons looking for her, but we were never able to find her, or you."

"We were finally forced," Thorin said, "to give up at that point, as we had been ordered to return to Caprica with Roark. We were devastated, Rory. We KNEW you were alive, that you were out there somewhere, we just didn't know where."

Roark reached up then, slid his fingers over his youngest son's face, wiping at the tears slowly beginning to roll down his cheeks. "All this time," he said huskily, "nineteen fucking yahrens, you were right under my nose."

He looked at him, studied him as his tears began to come faster. "I think I...knew," he said in a choked voice. "The first time Harry and I entered this house, it felt like...I don't know...like I had somehow come home, but...at five I just didn't understand why I would feel like that. Couldn't understand that when we were playing with Chris, Logan, Damien, all the younger cousins...Why, when we sat around with all of them when you, Thorin, Raiden and Kendrick when they were alive would have story night...OH GODS!" he turned suddenly into Rodolphus' arms, felt them wrap around him, his body shuddering as on his left, Harry's arms wrapped around him as well, heads bent close, whispering to him.

"Shh...easy now," they heard coming softly from Rodolphus. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. You all know the truth now and can go from here," he said, his hand sifting through midnight hair.

"And now we finally know why you always felt like you did," Harry said in a soft voice, his hands kneading tense shoulders as Roark continued to shake, to cry, "so much so, it nearly drove you crazy trying to figure it out. It's going to be okay, little brother. We have you, we're all going to be here for you, to help you through this."

"Ethan?" came worried from Roark Sr. as he rose to his feet turning to his son as the lights flickered. It was a common happening in this house, especially when someone was feeling excessively emotional, and right now, they all were very highly emotional, so much so, he was actually surprised they hadn't had to light the candles, having blown every light in the house.

Ethan looked at him, shook his head, wiping at his own eyes. "Let's just let Rodolphus and Harry deal with him for a few moments, Dad. Right now his mind is just to chaotic for me to grasp onto any one thought...except maybe complete shock. Pain. There is lots and lots of pain."

"So none of you had any inkling that he was actually a Durin?"

"None. If we had, trust me when we tell you Adama, we would have moved Heaven AND Hell to claim him, and I think you know that." Thorin said with a sharp snap to his tone.

"Thorin." Roark turned to him. "Don't, my brother. I think there is more than enough blame to go around for this mess, and certainly more then enough guilt for nor realizing...for not KNOWING...but our gifts, as you very well know, are not infallible."

Thorin nodded. "Very true that."

A/N Okay, so this was getting longer than I thought it would with all the changes that were happening as I was typing it out, I've decided to break this into two parts. Roark now knows that he is a Durin, and how his separation from them happened. The rest of the family's reaction will be in the next chapter, as will the discussion about Roark and Rodolphus' decision to continue their relationship, and Adama's reaction to that. 

Please let me know what you think about my story so far by leaving me a few short words good or bad. I would really like to know what everyone thinks, but as no one has commented, I still have no idea. Enjoy the chapter, and I will hopefully get the next one out tomorrow morning, and if not, the next day. I still have to work on Betrayal yet, but this one flowing.

Acaciarose. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the meeting at the Durins

Payton suddenly went very pale as a memory of a talk not to long ago came back to him and he looked over at Ethan. "On Aquaria...that day we ran into Rodolphus in front of that Cantina. Remember? After Rodolphus had left us, giving us the warning that Riddle wanted us all dead. We started to talk about that attack on Leo. It was brought up that Roark was only a couple of sectons old." 

A much calmer Roark lifted his head from Rodolphus chest. "I remember that conversation," he told them, his voice husky as he looked at them. At his family. "I had jokingly made a comment about what if I had been adopted? What if I hadn't bee born on Caprica, but on Leo? I could have been that lost baby brother you all mourned for so badly. You both got very quiet then--" he broke off, turning his head to look over at his brother. "That's what you meant. You said that you had remembered something, and that we would talk about later. You knew I was adopted."

Harry nodded. "I had planned to call grandfather that very night, tell him we needed to stop making excuses for not telling you, only I never got that chance when everything there began to move so quickly. It just plain slipped my mind. The comment of the possibility of you being born on Leo though…I knew of their missing brother, of course, but that you could actually be him..." Harry stopped, shook his dark head as he leaned into Rabastan's arms. "When those two got so quiet, looking at each other, I knew they were discussing the possibility privately, that they too thought you could be their brother."

Ethan nodded then. "That's because we knew that he was adopted too, and we suddenly began to add things up from that time. The thought came to us that it WAS entirely possible that he very well COULD be our missing brother. Like you were planning to call Adama, we were making plans to call Dad and the family, ask to have a conference call, but that never had a chance to come to fruition. When everything began to move, like you, it slipped out minds."

"So now what?" Roark asked as he looked around.

Admiral Roark rose to his feet, a wide smile now twisting his lips. "First," he began. opening his arms to him, "come here to me, my precious baby boy."

Roark was up and in his arms in a heartbeat, burying his face in his throat, feeling his arms wrap around him even as he wrapped his around Roark Sr. "Papa," he breathed suddenly.

The arms tightened as his head leaned down. "I do believe I like that very much," he told him softly. "How about you keep calling me that?"

"I can do that," he said as he released him, leaning up to brush his lips to his jaw, "Papa."

Dacian was next to his father before anyone else could move, reaching out to draw him into his arms, hugging him tightly hearing him whisper, "Dacian," in a tone that nearly brought tears to his eyes. Well...MORE tears anyway. Finally, they had their precious baby brother back where he belonged.

"There now, baby brother. You're finally home where you belong."

Then Gabriel was there, demanding it was his turn to hug their brother, followed immediately by Alexei, then Raphael, right on through all the cousins, until finally...FINALLY Thorin came forward to draw his nephew against him, hugging him tightly, head bending in close to murmur to him as Roark had begun to cry again as his big hands moved up and down his back. Then, once Thorin had released him, Severus, Sebastien, Robin and Schyler all crowded in as one...each feeling he needed a quick check-up, which had them all laughing when Roark told them he was fine.

"We'll be the ones to determine that, brat," Severus said, yanking on a bit of midnight hair.

Finally, he was permitted to return to Rodolphus' side, having declared rest was all he needed. He sat, leaning into his side, his head coming to rest on his shoulder, as, on the other side of him, Harry wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Rory," he murmured, leaning into him lightly, careful not to put any real pressure on him. "Okay, little brother?"

Roark gave him a tired smile, knowing very well that Harry could tell that his emotions were till all over the place. "I will be, and I do hope that you know this changes nothing between us. You will always be my brother."

"Well, of course I will, just as you will be mine. Besides, I'm nearly as much a part of this family as to be one of there's anyway."

"That you most definitely are, Harry," Dacian said, turning a smile on him. "So now," he turned his head, his expression taking on a bit of a concerned look as he saw how pale Roark was, "the rest will be up to you," he told him, returning to his vacated seat. "We would like nothing more then to claim you as our father's youngest son, missing these last nineteen yahren."

Roark gave him a tired smile. "I would like that very much, Dac, but I want to keep the Peverell Potter name."

"Of course you would," Raphael said with a smile from his seat beside Schyler, "and so you should. We would expect nothing less. James and Lily legally adopted you, and while they dies when you were fifteen sectar old, you were raised with love and care by your mother's parents."

"But...what of Rodolphus?" he asked raising his head.

"No one needs to know that you are cousins, and even SHOULD they find out, the relation is once removed," Gabriel said from where he had returned to his own chair. "Some may still say that is too close, but it is not for them to tell you how you feel about him, or he about you. Your medical records containing the information will be sealed within your Counter-Intelligence files, seen by no one but us and Colonial Military High Command. Any pertinent information, such as the fact that you are a bleeder, as well as a male carrier will, of course, need to be known by all medical personal should you personal doctor's and Healers not be available. The rest, however--"

"You can't be serious!" Adama suddenly exploded in disbelief of what he was hearing from them, looking around the room to see that they were indeed VERY serious. "You cannot allow this to go on! They are cousins, and no matter that the relation is once removed they can't deny that!"

"And here is a prime example of what some may say to this," Aiden growled with a glare at Commander Adama.

"And why can't we?" Rodolphus asked as beside him, Roark tensed.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"Until very recently, neither of us knew the other even existed, and when we met on Aquaria, there was, I admit, a definite recognition deep with the both of us, but that feeling of recognition wouldn't necessarily have told us that we were in fact related to each other. Now..." he shrugged, "now it just doesn't matter to us. Why, you want to know? Because there is a much deeper, much stronger bond in place, and it's a bond that isn't going to go away simply because we happen to be blood related. In fact, the longer we tried to deny that the bond even existed between us, the stronger...the more powerful it became until we COULDN'T ignore it. Trust me, we tried."

A snort and a shake of Roark's head. "Bright Kobol, did we try, but as I remember Alexei, Tyler and Jordan saying, the kind of passion we had between us couldn't be denied, OR ignored. It wouldn't let us ignore it, and the longer we tried, the deeper, the stronger it grew, until it was just too strong TO ignore."

"Gods, it sure as hell was," Rodolphus agreed as he looked down at his lover, lips quirking into a wry half smile

"All anyone has to do is LOOK at either of you," he snapped out harshly, saw Roark flinch, saw the hurt that appeared in his eyes before they dropped to his hands, which were now clenched in his lap. "Roark," he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but you must face facts. He is still your cousin, and what if the two of you were to decide to have children?"

"No one who looked at either of us on Aquaria ever thought, or SAID we were cousins. I won't deny there ere a few comments made about how we looked a bot alike, but NO ONE ever asked us if we were related. It's drawn a few comments here and there, but that is ALL it has done. It's really not that big a deal as the Lestrange's have been known on occasion to intermarrying as close as once removed cousins before in order to preserve the bloodline, keeping it as pure as was possible, and there have been no repercussions. I am in love with Roark, Commander, and to me, that is all that matters. THAT, I cannot, nor WILL I, deny. As for children...should we be so lucky as to conceive, and to have any, they will be loved and cared for."

"We so very nearly did," Roark murmured then, shocking his lover AND his grandfather.

Rodolphus turned his head, his sherry eyes stunned. "What?"

When he couldn't bring himself to answer, Robin spoke up in a quiet voice. "On Aquaria, once we got him to the Life Center, we discovered that he was approximately four sectons pregnant."

"Oh, baby," Rodolphus drew him into his arms. "I am so sorry I left you to go through all of that alone."

"You were ordered to go, Dolph, and besides, I really wasn't alone. Harry and Rabastan, once he came in, were with me, though I really didn't know that."

"Regardless, sweetheart," he said with a shake of his head, "I should have left things well enough alone for the time being and just followed you to the Life Center, either on Aquaria, or here to Caprica."

"Hindsight, Rodolphus is always our best teacher."

"I am never going to leave you again."

Roark looked up meeting Rodolphus sherry eyes, gave him a warm smile. "Of course you won't. darling. By the way, concerning our bond?" he saw him give a nod. "That goes double for me."

"But...you are cousins. You just can't ignore--"

"Oh, for Kobol's SAKE, Grandfather, will you STOP that!!" Roark suddenly exploded in fury, causing several lights to shatter, and the room to heat up marginally as his fire magic slipped from his control. "OKAY! Yes, our blood work has shown that we're blood related! That the blood relation is once removed. We're lovers, and we love each other. We have simply decided that what we feel for each other is far more important, than our blood relation is. If we were so lucky as too conceive again, it would be nothing short of a miracle."

"Roark!"

"WHAT?!" he snapped back at him defensively as several more lights exploded in a shower of glass, and the small fire that burned in the fireplace, flared to life as the room went dark. "Sorry about the light's, Papa."

A shrug. "Not the first time, won't be the last," he said, totally unconcerned. "Though could you maybe dampen the fire a bit. It's a little to warm out to have it roaring like that."

Roark looked at the fireplace in surprise. "This is happening far to often," he said as the flames damped. "I haven't been this out of control since we first learned I had fire magic."

"It's because your emotions, and your psychic gifts are so out of control," Ethan told him. "Once we get your empathy and the other psychic gifts under control, your magic will resettle."

"Look Grandfather," Roark said on a sigh as he looked at Adama, I'm just stating a fact. WE are not denying that we're cousins, it's just that we would much rather continue to be lovers, partners. We're just...obscuring the facts, covering them up. Rodolphus and I have discussed this at length between ourselves, and with Harry and Rabastan. We've even gone back to look at the few times that once removed, or even second removed cousins have bonded, or just married. With those facts at hand, we have obviously decided that the love we feel for each other is more important than our being cousins is. Hell, Grandfather, I stepped in front of a knife thrown at him--" he broke off as several deep growls were heard from several points around the room, the loudest coming from the man at his side, and from Harry and Rabastan. "Yes, yes," he went on, patting a hand to his thigh, "it has been made very clear that it had better not happen again, because if it does, my ass will be kicked to the outer Territories and back again."

"Damn straight we will!" he growled at him. "You better not be so reckless with your life again."

"Damn right he had better not!" Roark Sr. growled, giving his newly found youngest a very stern look. "If he ever pulls such a stunt again, I will be blistering his ass. I don't care HOW old he is."

"That goes double for me," Thorin snapped with a glare at his nephew.

"Us too," his elder brother and cousins exclaimed.

Roark looked around at them all with an arched brow, then shook his head before looking back at his lover. "It isn't an option for me either, Rodolphus. Though I have never said anything before, I've always felt like there was a part of my heart, of my soul that was missing. From the moment I meet you...been with you...admitted that I loved you beyond any and all reasonable doubt, I've felt whole, like I'm finally complete for the first time."

Rodolphus lifted a hand, cupped his jaw, his thumb moving over his cheek. "I love you just as much, darling, and just so you are aware, I feel exactly as you do," he said softly amid several deep sigh, more than a few softened looks, and a few hidden tears. "After I read Leta's letter, Rabastan an tell you how devastated I was. How, I asked myself over and over, could I give up the one person who made me feel more complete, brought so much warmth and life into what I felt was dark, cold and lifeless. Especially given the disaster my first marriage was from the moment I married her. It was after I was ordered to leave you that I knew I couldn't. My original plan was to go immediately to Caprica, report in to Admiral with Rabastan, then follow you to the Life Center, but then I realized...there were still a couple of things that needed to be looked into before I could come to you, If I could find out more about you parents..." he shook his head. "I love you Roark Christopher Durin Peverell Potter. Cousin once removed you may be, but far more importantly, you are the holder of my heart and soul."

"Just as much as I love you, Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange," he smiled suddenly, "and just think, my brother and yours are just as tightly bound as we are an--" he tensed suddenly, his face going very pale again, his silver eyes filling once again with pain and tears as he turned his head. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Grandfather," he said as he drew free of Rodolphus and got to his feet. "The decision, I feel was taken out of our hands the moment the emotional, mental and physical bonds formed between us, the moment they became to strong to do anything about them but admit they were there. That you are disappointed that I would chose--" he broke of with a pained hitch in his voice. "Excuse me," he said as he turned and fled the room through one of the open patio doors.

"ROARK!" Ila cried out, jumping to her feet.

Harry was on his feet as well, glaring furiously at his grandfather. "I can't believe you just did that to him, especially after everything you put me through about wanting to be with Rabastan. If I didn't love you so much, I think I could hate you right now.!" he snarled before turning and hurrying after Roark, never seeing Adama's face go white at his scathing words.

"HARRY!"

"No," Rodolphus said coolly. "Rabastan an I will take care of them," he went on as he got to his feet. "I would greatly appreciate it, Siress Ila, if you could begin to Roark's things," he threw a glare at the Commander who sat frozen in his chair. "I doubt very much that he will wish to remain in a place that his choices are not respected. Rabastan." His brother was at his side not a micron later. "Admiral?" he turned to Roark Sr.

"Go. you are both welcome in our home, and if you and Harry decide to move in here as well, Rabastan, we will, of course find you a room," a grin, "even if we have to add on to the place again."

"Harry and I will talk later about it, but I think, given just how close they are, he's going to want to be close to Roark. As such, we will very likely be taking you up on your offer."

He smiled. "Good. Now go, they need you," he watched the brother hurry out the patio door Roark and Harry had gone through before rounding on Adama. "THAT, Adama, was VERY badly handled on your part. For a man who says he loves his grandsons, loves my son, you have managed to do the one thing I never thought you could, or WOULD do. I am deeply disappointed in you."

"I never thought I'd say this, but so am I." Thorin grumbled as he got to his feet.

"As am I. You've broken his heart, Adama. Shame on you." Roark rose to his feet, stretching with his arms over his head, a deep frown curving his brow. "My youngest cousin did NOT deserve what you just did to him."

"So you're all honestly telling me your father's, Raiden and Kendric would have approved of this?" Adama asked, shaking off his Harry's words to get them to see that this relationship was wrong. "Roark, Thorin, surely you see that this affair can't, no...it MUST not continue."

"I see nothing of the sort."

"Nor do I," came the Admiral's growl.

"So if...say...KILI were to come to you and tell you he was in love with one of his cousins, you would truly be alright with it?"

"Of course. He could no more help who he fell in love with than any of us can, but in case you have forgotten, Rodolphus is Selina's cousin, Roark is my brother and Selina's son, making him Rodolphus SECOND cousin. IF Kili were to happen to fall in love with one of his cousin's, then so be it. He's my son, and above all else, I would want him to be happy. THAT, after all, is all that really matters. What I see, Adama--" the sound of a throat being cleared, and Thorin threw a grin at his eldest brother, "fine, Roark, what WE see are two men, and granted, one of them IS young, but all the same, very deeply in love with each other. They are obviously heart and soul mates, despite the fact that they're cousins, and heart and soulmates are just to rare to deny when they DO appear. It isn't for me, or for anyone else to deny them. I will stand beside then, as will Roark and the rest of the family, as would Raiden and Kendric if they were alive."

"Well said, Uncle Thorin," Aiden said as he got to his own feet, stretching his long, lean body, "So yes, Adama, we do approve. Absolutely. THAT, Commander, is what a family's unconditional love is all about. We love each other, we support each other in any and EVERY thing, we guard and protect each other over all else. We all know none of us could OR can help who we fall in love with, therefore we accept it as it is, not what others say it should be. That is the Durin way. Family first. ALWAYS."

"That was well said, Roark, Thorin, boys," Ila said then, whirling on her husband, "and they are nit the only ones deeply disappointed in you. Instead of being such a damn prude, seeing only what is on the surface and letting others thought and feeling dictate how you should feel, you would have seen what the rest of us sees."

"Which is what?"

"That is not for you to tell you, Commander." Ethan spoke up as he too got to his feet. "You need to start looking past all your preconceived notions of what you have been raised to believe what love SHOULD be, to what it actually is."

"Siress Ila," Raphael rose to his feet, his green eyes very cool. "Commander. With your permission, Schyler, the triplets and I will be by in a couple of centars to collect Rory's things."

Ila nodded. "That will be fine, boys. I'll get Athena to help me pack up his room," then she smiled, "Though his coloring books, coloring pencils, pens and markers, as well as his OTHER books will take a bit to pack up."

Chuckles sounded. "We'll be sure to grab some boxes," Dylan said. "Rory has the same obsession with books as Uncle Roark has, and as for his coloring...Have you SEEN some of his finished works? And besides, a few of us have gotten into that coloring craze of late. He's right, it IS very relaxing, mind calming. You let things go for a little while, stop thinking of other things that need to be let go."

Ila nodded smiling gently. "Yes, exactly, and he needed that. I've framed a few and put them up on the walls in the living and family area."

A snort of deep amusement. "You are not much better when it comes to books, son." Roark Sr. said teasingly. "Admit it."

"You may as well call it a family obsession if the truth were to be told. The books, not the coloring thing, though some of the designs I've seen do look kind of interesting," Kili said with a deep chuckle. "Quite a few of us, in fact, have turned not only our bedrooms, but our sitting rooms and offices onto libraries."

Thorin chuckled himself. "Very true as none of us can ever seem to turn down a good book"

"No," Schyler spoke up as he stood, "that we can't. We will take care of Rory's books, and his coloring things, you worry about everything else."

"Then we shall see you in a few centars, boys. Come along, Jacob."

Commander Jacob Adama paled a bit at not only the coolness in his wife's voice, but the look in her eyes, telling him he was about to receive a tongue lashing. "Coming, dear."

A/N well there we go, chapter seven finished. Thanks to the guest that left a Kudo, I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Thanks to everyone else who has read or is reading it. Please leave me a word or two on what you think so far, be thy good or bad.

I plan to get to work on eight within the next day or so, but I want to get the next chapter to Betrayal out as well. 

Acaciarose


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk in the garden, then a return to the house.

They found Roark and Harry sitting on a white wrought iron bench in the man made water garden. A single waterfall that feed a stone pool where small fish swam around, to the left and right, stone river type beds circled around the flower beds, supplying them with what water they needed. As they approached, Roark's turmoil was obvious as tears rolled down his pale cheeks as his body shook. Harry had wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his head bent close as he murmured to him.

Moving quickly, Rodolphus sank down on the bench beside him and wrapped an arm around him. Roark immediately moved to turn into his arms, and Harry released him to him with a smile as Rabastan took the a seat beside him on his right, immediately wrapping an arm around him to draw him to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly in his ear, his sherry eyes watching his brother calm Roark.

Harry shook his head. "Fucking stubborn man, our Grandfather."

A soft snort sounded as Roark raised his head from Rodolphus' chest, accepted the handkerchief he gave him. "Like we're any better." Then he gave a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Dolph."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, babe," he said softly, pressing a kiss to his far too warm brow. "If anyone should be sorry, it's your grandfather."

Another, even deeper sigh. "I should have stayed to face him, but..." he shook his head. "I just couldn't stay. The things running through his head about us..."

"Shh…" warm fingers covered his lips. "You don't have to explain anything to us, darling, nor do you have to explain yourself to anyone else. I may not have heard what he said to upset you so much, but I felt enough through the bond to get the gist of it. There was also the looks on not only Harry's face, but on Ethan's, Rohan's and Kili's faces. To say that they were unhappy was putting it mildly. Harry let him have it before he came after you."

Roark looked past his lover to his brother. "You did?"

A nod. "After everything he put me through about wanting to be with Rabastan, no way in hell was I about to let him do the same to you, though our situations are very different, there still no excuse."

"Why is he being so blasted stubborn about this?"

"I think it's because he refuses to see either of you as anything other than full blooded relations,once removed or not," Rabastan said quietly then, looking over Harry's shoulder where his chin currently rested, Harry's back to his chest, at them. "I can only think it's because of how he was raised by his own parents, to think and believe that such things are supposed to be taboo, and I guess to many it is. Many have forgotten that on the times of the ancient families of Kobol, such a thing was the norm."

"Kobol is long gone, and we are the Colonies born of the dying planets survivors. Such things died out for a reason," Rodolphus said, "and perhaps to some extent I can see where he comes from with his belief. There have been children born with defects because of close familial breeding. I told him the truth though, a few cousins, once removed have married before in an effort to keep the bloodline pure, and there have been no issue or repercussion from such bonding's. It is not words that are going to change his mind, or anyone else's mind should it ever get out."

"Then what will?"

"Action," Rabastan said, reaching past Harry to set a hand on Roark's giving it a squeeze so he would look at him. "You're going to have to show them, let him see that while there may be a few comments on how much we three look alike, none of them will ever speculate that we could be related, and even if we were, it could be a much further blood relation then our actually being cousins. Also, if I am not very much mistaken, we will be getting some unexpected help in the form of Raphael and Schyler."

Roark turned his hand over, gave Rabastan's a squeeze. "Thank you," he said, releasing the hand. "Then you saw it too?" he asked him.

"If you know where, and WHAT to look for, you can't very well miss it," he answered. "They keep it very well hidden within outside company and at Headquarters, but privately...at home with the family where they can be free, they act an awful lot like us. Those two are so deeply in love with each other, I doubt very much they know where one begins and the other ends."

He gave a nod, gave a deep sigh. "I can't go home. I can't live there knowing how he feels about you, Dolph, and trust me it's as much about you as it is about our being blood related, and wanting to continue our relationship."

"I know, and you won't have to. I asked your grandmother to begin packing up your things. Your new Papa has said we can stay here. He even offered Harry and Rabastan a room should they desire it."

Harry turned his head, lips brushing against Rabastan's stubbled jaw. "He did?"

Rabastan nodded. "He did, and I told him we would likely be taking him up on that offer as you would wish to remain close to your brother."

Roark had to chuckle at that. "I swear, this family takes in more lost waifs--"

Rodolphus smirked, tapping a finger to his nose. "Except that you aren't a lost waif, are you? You are the long lost son, the youngest brother, nephew and cousin of the Durin hoard. Man, Rory...now that they have finally found you, they are going to spoil you rotten."

"Um...perhaps. Why do you think she never told Leta who my father was?"

"I just don't know, love, and as we do now know who he is, does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not." The four of them were silent for a while, eyes on the waterfall, listening to the sounds of water on stone. "Rodolphus?"

"Hum...?" came his murmur as his arms tightened around him.

"Who was yours and Rabastan's father?"

"His name was Corvus, and we really don't know all that much about him as he died shortly after Rabastan had been born. Mother never spoke of him much, and when she did, she got very sad."

"So you don't remember him?"

Rodolphus frowned as he thought back. "A few things here and there, like how stern he was, how intolerant he was about what he termed as non magical folk. I remember a few rants about them, but...you know, I barely remember anything else."

"That's a shame. We should know who our parents are. Harry and I barely remember James and Lily."

"What I do remember are very small thing, like the way she smelled when she held us, the way he would play with me..." Harry shook his head. "No matter now," he looked over at Roark. "You ready to head back?"

"I suppose, but...can't we just stay here a little bit longer? I've missed you so very much. Missed just sitting with you, just resting quietly in your arms."

"We can stay as long as you want. I've missed these quiet times with you as well." 

Roark smiled, lay his head on Rodolphus' shoulder, his eyes slipping closed as the sound of water over rock calmed him. Beside them, Harry did the same, laying his head on Rabastan's shoulder, murmuring something to him, and then hearing his soft reply as the water lulled him into a light doze, his body relaxing completely for the first time all night.

cccVccc

They heard the footsteps on the natural stone walkway and the three of them turned their heads to see who it was, each of them smiling a warm welcome. "Logan, Damien, Kili," Harry said softly. "I should have guessed that they'd send the three of you."

"Dad sent us down to tell you dinner will be on the table soon, and yes, we were under strict orders to check on Roark," Logan told them. "How is he?"

"His emotions are not as all over the place as they were, and he's calmed down quite a bit. He's sleeping--"

"Umm...I'm awake, Dolph," came his soft, if still very sleepy voice. He yawned as he sat up from his lean against Rodolphus, wincing a bit as he raised a hand to lay it against the wound on his chest.

"How are you doing, Rory?" Damien asked as he moved to the bench, his hand coming up to rub over a shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I guess I just expected too much from grandfather, hoping that he's be more understanding, more...accepting. More like grandmother. I can only assume this is why Raph and Sky don't announce that they are heart and soul bonded?"

"It is, and unfortunately for them, everyone KNOWS that they're cousin's. There may come a time when they just don't care and will decide to just be open as to how they feel about each other. I think though, that a lot of things are going to have to change before they can do that, peoples opinions for one, before that will happen."

"So until such a time as peoples opinions and perceptions change, we stand beside them, protect them and help them keep as hidden a we can." Logan said, moving closer to them.

"I think, though, if it's any consolation, Adama will come around sooner rather than later," Kili spoke up quietly, moving to stand beside Damien. "Siress Ila was not happy with him. Not happy AT ALL. She actually called him a prude."

Roark began to chuckle. "Of course he did," he said, getting to his feet and stretching, this time his wince seen by all of them, "and he's probably heard quite a bit more sine they got home. Let's head up to the house. I'm sore, and I'm hungry. I thought I heard that dinner was almost ready," he glanced down at his watch, swore. "I'm late taking my meds."

"Dinner will be going on the table very soon," Logan told him. "Raph, Sky and the triplets have brought all your things here," he turned his head, "And don't you two plan on going back to that apartment. Desmond took Fili, Payton, Colten and Christopher and went to pack up all your things." He turned back to Roark. "And if you feel the urge to color tonight, all of your supplies are here."

"You know," Roark said with a grin. "I was just thinking I would like to color something very intricate."

"We hope then," Damien said as they began to walk up to the house., "that you all will be staying here."

"But you already have a full house, Damien."

Logan laughed. "That we do so four more are hardly going to matter. Besides," he bumped his shoulder gently to Roark's, "you're our baby brother--yes yes, Kili, I know, do stop poking me, and cousin. There will always be room for family, no matter how full we are."

"Now come on," Kili said with a wide grin, "we'll show you to your rooms so you can wash up, and change out of those uniforms before we eat."

"A wash and change of cloths do sound very good. I'm still on medical leave, and now that the inquiry is over I can go back to wearing regular cloths until Severus, Sebastien, Robin and Schyler release me to active duty."

A snort. "I bet THAT won't happen until it's time to leave for the Peace Conference."

Roark turned his head. "Sucker bet that is, Ki, and I don't take sucker bets because I can't win them."

A chuckle sounded from Damien then. "Like the bet you made with Raph concerning those changes to your belt?"

"Exactly like that. By the way, Rodolphus, Rabastan, you should both probably count on Raph cornering you both. He liked what he saw, and wants to talk to you both about making the same changes to all of Counter-Intelligence Officer's weapon's belts."

Another snort sounded and they all turned to look at Rabastan to see amusement in his eyes. "He's already gotten to me. The only problem is that the shuriken is a rather specialized weapon, hard to learn to throw with any accuracy. It IS possible, but it will take time. He's decided to add a specialized weapons training course to the roster of Academy classes."

"I'd wondered where he had heard about it," Rodolphus said with a shake of his head, and we've already discussed it. He also was not the only one to like those changes. Admiral Roark, Commander Thorin, Dacian and Gabriel also like them. As soon as I get a moment, I'll call Mikhail on Aquaria, see if I can talk him into moving to Caprica. Until then, Rabastan and I will begin working on those changed ourselves."

"Come to think of it, I really like the idea of having a backup weapon if we can't get to our lasers for some reason, and while it wouldn't do much good against the Cylons...I think we're all very aware the Cylons are nit our only enemies. It only makes sense to have another form of defense."

Rodolphus nodded. "That's why Bas and I did it in the first place. That, and a knife is a much easier way to make a close kill if you have need too. Agreed as well that the knives wouldn't do any good against the Cylons. Knives just doesn't work on all that tin can metal. Mikhail and I had already though of that, and we were working on a solution. As I've not talked to him since leaving Aquaria, I don't know if he's come up with something yet."

They reached the house just then to find Alexei, Desmond and Colten waiting for them on the patio. "There you are," Alexei said, reaching for and drawing Roark close for a hug. Not one to EVER refuse a hug, Roark burrowed close, returning his hug. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"I'll be okay, Lex," he said against his chest. "Especially now that Rodolphus is back and I'm finally back in his arms. The rest, I think, will work itself out eventually."

"Hope does spring eternal as the saying goes," Fili said as he gently pried Roark from Alexei in order to give him a hug. "And just so you are aware of it, all the Doc's AND Healers of our family are looking to give your a more thorough exam. They got all worried when you ran out of here."

"Why do I get the feeling," he began as he was then pried out of Fili's hug by Colten, who then hugged him, "that I'm about to cause a war?"

"What do you mean?" Colten asked.

"All of you wanting to hug me at once. And of course they did, and do. A bunch of old women, worry warts is what they are."

"We heard that!" came Schyler's shout from inside the house, earning more than a few chuckles.

"And just for that , you get an extra poke with a needle!" Robin appeared in the patio doorway just then.

Roark looked over at him, a playful scowl twisting his lips. "You just try it, Robert Stranton-Durin, and you will not like what happens.

A soft chuckle sounded then as Sebastien came out of the house followed closely by Severus. "You really ought to know by now that your threats of retaliation don't scare him all that much. He'd just find something else to threaten you with."

A snort. "Don't I know it." His head turned and he looked up. "Yes, Severus?"

"You. Us. Exam room. NOW."

"Nope," Colten said as he stepped aside from the glare aimed his way. "Dinner is in fifteen, Sev. Dad wants him to eat. Which means the exam will have to wait. Ki, take them upstairs to wash and get changed. Dad said to put them on the second floor across from Ethan and Dylan. Rabastan and Harry are going next door to them, across the hall from you and me."

"Will do cous," he said.

A/N Okay, here's chapter 8 for you all. Not much happening here. Next chapter will be a time jump of a couple of months. please let me know what you think by leaving a few words.

Acaciarose


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump of about two months. Talk of the swiftly approaching Peace Conference. Thorin offers Roark a chance to get back to work, but Rodolphus has plans for them. Explicit sex in this chapter.

Over the next couple of sectars, Roark, much to the amusement of his brother Harry, found himself confined to the Durin Estate by the three doctor's, Sebastien, Robin, and Schyler, and two Healers, Severus and Ethan, in charge of his medical, emotional, and mental health care. Not that he minded as much as he thought he would as it gave him a chance to get to know his new family better than he already did, and to spend time with Rodolphus. 

They all felt that the Inquiry, being told he was adopted, and then leaning that he was the missing youngest Durin, as well as the fight...which was still ongoing...over his decision to continue his relationship with Rodolphus, had put far too much strain on him, and therefor had become a hindrance to not only his healing from the knife wound, but his recovery from his miscarriage as well.

At the end of those two sectars, after a very thorough checkup, and much discussion, by the five, he was released for active, but very light duty. He was also permitted to do pretty much as he pleased. Within certain limits, that is, and THEY set the limits of what he was allowed to do, and what he was not. Hard, physical training with Harry, Raphael, Rodolphus and Rabastan was NOT on the permitted list. They found that one out the hard way when it had been decided Roark had gotten a bit to much out of shape, and decided to use on of the training rooms. They had been caught mid session, in hand to hand combat, and gotten the tongue lashing of their lives. Even Rodolphus and Rabastan had gotten pale as Severus and Sebastien let them all have it with both barrels so to speak.

As the third sectar began, Roark suddenly remembered Logan and Kili's wish to take some basic medical training. After collecting Harry from the library the pair of them went in search of Logan and Kili, and once they had been found, Roark had asked, "Do you two still wish to learn some basic medical?"

"Yes!" came both of their emphatic answers.

"Then let's go see Schyler."

They had found Schyler in his office at the Caprican Military Life Center working diligently on some administration stuff he'd been needing to get done. After listening to the four, he had smiled, got to his feet, and said, "Let's head over to the Caprican School for Life Center Training. We'll appropriate a classroom."

Admiral Roark, finding out what two of his nephews, his two youngest sons, and Harry were up too, and after a long discussion with not only Schyler, but Severus, Sebastien and Robin, had made mandatory for all Counter-Intelligence Officers to have at least some basic emergency medical. Schyler and Severus would teach the classes, with Sebastien and Robin assisting as time permitted, and it also allowed Schyler to happily turn over his administrative duties to a qualified assistant. That was the only part of being the Head of the Caprican Life Center he hated.

As for Rodolphus and Rabastan, they too were busy. Finally able to get a hold of Mikhail, and after several centars of fast talking by the brothers, they had managed to convince the man to close shop on Aquaria and come to Caprica, especially after learning the Head of the Weapons and Physical Training Courses at the Academy had a very lucrative offer for him, as per the orders of Military High Command. Once moved, a building bought and stocked, they set to work first on the weapons belts of all Counter-Intelligence Officers, the offer going out to all Colonial Warriors that if they wished a secondary form of defense, to come see them. They had also learned that Mikhail had finally come up with a secondary weapon against the Cylons, namely a laser knife that would cut through almost any metal, though admittedly, that one was still in the testing process.

It was as the third sectar was coming to a close, Roark had his final medical evaluation and was finally released by all five to return to full military duty. Later that evening, when those that were home were sitting down to dinner, that Roark brought up the Peace Conference, wanting to know where they stood. Silence fell around the table for a couple of microns, then snorts of disgust sounded from more than a few.

It was Alexei who sat forward to answer him. "It's all a load of rubbish, if you ask me," he passed the dish of roasted potatoes to Harry, who sat to his immediate right. "The problem has become proving it though, not that the President OR the Council of Twelve will listen to us anyway."

"So who began this whole thing anyway?" came the question form Thorin's husband, Bilbo, from where he sat beside Thorin. "I mean who approached Count Baltar with this offer in the first place?"

"Now THAT'S the question, isn't it?" Roark Sr. spoke up from the head of the table, passing the platter of fish to his left. "According to what Councilman Baltar has told us, he was approached by a representative sent by the Cylons to Cancer to ask him if he would be interested in talking to the Council of Twelve about having Peace between out two nations."

"Except," Thorin spoke up with a frown, "We've yet to find any trace of this Cylon representative. Baltar showed us the papers he left, that had been sent by the current Imperious Leader, but the Cylon representative himself has yet to come forward. Baltar keeps saying there is no need for him to come forward when they now have him. He is handling all the offers, the papers concerning the offers, and all the proposed plans to put this Peace that are currently on the table, in place."

"Why does this all feel so...WRONG?" was asked very softly, his silver eyes on the painting of the Caprican Mountain Range that hung there. "Why does this feel like we are being played? And NOT just by the Cylons?" he asked, his eyes dimmed, as if lost within himself.

"We don't know, Rory." Thorin reached over to cover his hand, giving it a squeeze to draw his attention to him. "But we intend to find out as many of us are getting much the same feelings that you are."

Rabastan made a sound of derision. "You aren't kidding. I get this fine line buzzing all along my senses every time this damn conference is brought up. It's there now, and everything in it is saying this is wrong."

"Um...mm," Rodolphus reached for his wine, sipped. "I have to agree. I get the same feelings, and there is definitely a feeling of wrong, but where it is actually coming from, I can't tell." He looked around the table. "And let me tell you all, it has been driving me nuts."

"You and us both, Dolph," Severus spoke up. "It's led to Dac and Gabe to pull in teams from assignments that aren't important to try to figure this out."

"Which leads us to this. Rory, you ready to get back to work? You can help Chris, Dante, Gwydion and Harry do some investigative work on the computer."

"Absolutely, Uncle Thorin. Give me the paper work you would like me to start working on and I'll get started right away."

"Sorry, my darling, not tonight you won't," Rodolphus gave him a grin. "I have some special plans in the works for us tonight. Tomorrow morning will be soon enough for you to start getting your hands dirty."

Roark slowly turned his head to meet his lovers sherry eyes, and recognizing the look in them, felt himself reacting, not noticing the looks some of his family were giving them, nor the grins twisting some of the faces, especially Harry and Rabastan's, who new exactly what Rodolphus had planned.

"Tomorrow it is." He turned his head, looking at his uncle, saw the amusement in his dark blue eyes. "Just put the files on the coffee table in the study, Uncle. Papa, can I use your desk?"

"You could, but how about we just give you one of your own?" he asked with a smile, his eyes looking from Rodolphus to his youngest. "Gwyn, Ki, Chris, isn't there room in your study for another desk?"

"Sure is, Dad," Chris answered with a grin at his brother. We can put him in front of the sliding glass door to the garden terrace."

"Done, then. Bilbo, will you help us get him set up?"

Bilbo chuckled. "Of course, Roark. In fact, I had already ordered everything he was going to need at the same time Harry and I went shopping for his. It arrived this afternoon and is just waiting to be unpacked." As he spoke he had turned his head. "Kili Matthew, you even THINK to toss that at your brother, I will have you doing the dishes by YOURSELF, young man, for the next few sectons," he said with a glare at his youngest, who had a spoonful of peas ready to toss at Fili.

Kili quickly, amid the laughter around the table, turned said spoon around and ate the peas instead, throwing a grin at his Carrier. Bilbo chuckled himself. "Scamp," he said, which got another round of chuckles.

cccVccc

The bedroom door closed behind them, Rodolphus turning immediately to slip his arms around Roark and draw him flush against him, his head bending even as Roark lay his hands to his chest. Sliding them up around his neck to lift himself just so that their lips met...his parting immediately to Rodolphus tongue as it moved in to thoroughly explore.

Rodolphus' tongue retreated, drawing Roark's out, both of them moaning as Roark now thoroughly explored his mouth. That was when he felt fingers on the buttons of the silvery grey silk shirt he was wearing, slowly slipping them from their holes, the shirt edges parting as he went, pulling up to pull the shirt from his slacks as the kiss ended only for another to begin immediately after, Roark sliding his hands up, fingers twining in the dark hair there, finding his nipples.

Shrugging, the shirt fell from his shoulders, down his arms to fall to the floor. He reached out then for the emerald green shirt Roark wore, unbuttoning it as he backed them toward the bed. "Gods," Roark breathed, pulling out of his so passionate kiss, his breathing not at all steady as he was eased back onto the mattress. "It's been too long."

"It certainly has. Far too long, darling," he returned, "and it's my full intention to make up for all the time we have missed by making love to you until we are both too exhausted and sated to move," he said, s lipping easily between his legs and backing him up the mattress to the big pillows that lay against the dark Cherrywood headboard. "You are going to scream for me tonight," he grinned at him. "Tonight and evert night that follows."

Roark looked up at him with passion darkened silver eyes. "Is that a promise?" he asked.

His head bent. "It is," he breathed just before he took his lips again, his kiss deep, passionate.

Roark moaned deeply, his hands slipping down between them to begin unbuttoning Rodolphus' slacks, before slipping around to slide beneath the waist band of both slacks and boxers to push them down past his taut, firm ass. Rodolphus kicked the off, his lips moving to his lovers jaw, then to his neck, his head tilting to allow him better access. A sharp nip to the pulse point where he could feel Roark's blood racing, then his mouth closed on the spot.

"Oh yes," he breathed, his hands now sliding up Rodolphus' naked back, "oh yes, Dolph, mark me."

"I'm so going to do more then mark you," he growled to him, raising his head so that his passion darkened sherry eyes met Roark's, holding them. "Tonight, I'm going to finally claim you as I should have on Aquaria. So totally and completely make you mine there will never again be any doubt between us."

"I admit it, I had begun to think that you had left me," he murmured, his eyes dropping away from that so searching gaze. "I am so sorry, Rodolphus, that I ever doubted you, or your love for me."

"No. Don't you ever be sorry. By staying away from you for so long, I gave breed to those doubts, helped them strengthen and grow. Never again. I so very nearly lost you, and had I known you were carrying our child...I'm not sure I could have bared to loose the both of you. My marriage to Bellatrix was a complete disaster from the very beginning, but I really had no choice. She was only ever a way to prove my loyalty to Tom Riddle. I was so cold...dark...almost lost. Dead. I've done things in the course of this assignment that will likely haunt me for the rest of my life, things I am not proud of. Then I met you. You changed that in me with all the warmth you brought, the way you fought back, taunting me. It didn't take me long to realize," he said as he disposed of the last of his clothing over the side of the king size bed, "that the longer I was apart from you, the more I needed to be with you."

"Rodolphus," he murmured, lifting his hands only to have them captured, lifted over his head to be tied with silken scarves to the slats of the headboard. "What's this then?" he asked with an arched brow as he felt the scarves around his wrists.

"Tonight is all about you," he said as he finished tying the second scarf, brushing his lips to his, "and one of my fantasies to have you tied to my bed, at mu total mercy. They aren't to tight, are they?"

Roark tested the bonds then shook his head. "No, they're fine. Rodolphus, I love you."

"Just as I love you," he told him, kneeling up between his legs, fingertips beginning to skim over his skin. Down his arms, over shoulders to his chest, making Roark shiver. "Tonight, I'm going to prove it to you," he said softly, fingers finding his pink nipples, beginning to play with them, making him arch with a gasp. "I will never fail you again Roark Christopher Durin Peverell Potter." He bent, pressing tender kisses down the scar in his chest.

"Rodolphus," he breathed.

"I'm going to make love to you," he told him, head moving, tongue laving a nipple, "make love to you as I never have before."

cccVccc

He was leaning over him, his so big, hot hard cock positioned at his opening, waiting for just that moment, noting that Roark's hands had wrapped around the slats of their bed. "Look at me," came his deeply husky tone, and once bright silver eyes opened to meet his, "lower your shields to me, Rory."

"Rodolphus," he breathed, his body hot, flushed with the intense desire that his lover had so very patiently roused in him over and over again. "Rodolphus...PLEASE!" He had taken his to the very edge of orgasm, only to pause, allowing him to come back down before starting all over again until they stood on that precipice, waiting... 

He let his shields down as asked, realizing that Rodolphus had already lowered his own personal shields so that his thoughts and feelings began to surround him, allowing him to feel what he himself was feeling. Never before had they made love like this, though Roark had wondered on more than one occasion what making love with without their shields would be like. He gasped sharply, his eyes going impossible wide, his hips lifting involuntarily as Rodolphus slid deeply into his well prepared body.

"OH...MY...GOD!!" he cried out. "RO...DOLPH...US!"

"Sweet Gods, baby," he moaned as he began to move, withdrawing to thrust deeply within him, "so hot and so tight around me."

Roark couldn't stop his gasps, his moans as Rodolphus continued his slow, deep thrusting. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. Everything. He felt everything that Rodolphus did, knew, by the expression of awe in his eyes, that he Rodolphus felt what he did, his thrust beginning to come harder, faster. Deeper. Taking him up...up still more, claiming him as he had never been claimed before. He arched up into him, his head pressing back into his pillow, feeling Rodolphus' lips press to his neck as he moaned.

"Rodolphus!" he cried, hands pulling at the slats, his own body beginning to move to meet his. "Dear GODS, Dolph, so good..." he moaned, head thrashing, sweat building on their bodies. "Rodolphus, please! Take me! Claim me! Make me yours! Mind, heart, body, soul! Yours now, yours forever!"

"Yes, mine, Roark, just as I am yours," he moaned, shifting himself to blanket him, feeling his legs lifting around his hips as he slipped his arms under him, one under his shoulders, the other around his waist, holding him to him as he drove in and out of him. "Do you feel it? DO you feel how our bond as intertwining? We'll be one once the bonding is complete." 

"Yes! Oh GODS...YES...SS!" he screamed. 

Shortly after that his passion taut body chose shattered, his orgasm slamming into him at the same moment that Rodolphus' hit him, each screaming the others name, feeling Rodolphus' release flooding him even as his released between their tightly pressed bodies.

cccVccc

He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt his fingers against his wrists, releasing him from the scarves, allowing him to lower his arms, which he immediately wrapped around Rodolphus' neck, drawing him back down over him.

"Um...mm," he breathed, lips parting for his kiss, his eyes fluttering open. "That was...WOW," he said when the kiss had ended, "that was what I call intense."

Rodolphus had to chuckle breathlessly, slipping his arms under his and rolling onto his back, bringing him with him. "Yes, it certainly was. Intimate, intense, each of us feeling what the other felt." He turned his head, pressing his lips to Roark's brow when his head tilted back to look up at him. "You alright, babe?"

"I'm fine, love, but now I'm wondering why we never made love like this before?" he pressed his lips to his chest, before laying his head down, listening to the heartbeat that was slowly returning to normal, just as his was.

Rodolphus' arms tightened around him, turning just slightly to cradle him better against him. "Probably because we weren't ready too. As you now know it's an incredibly intimate as well as intense experience, and I think for it to work the way it was intended too, we needed to be completely willing to commit ourselves to each other. As much as we may have loved each other on Aquaria, neither of us was quite ready for that kind of a commitment yet. Besides, on Aquaria I was still married to that bitch, and I wouldn't have felt right bonding with you while still married to her."

"Um…" came thoughtfully, his right hand slipping up over his chest, fingers twining in the hair there. "I think you may be right," he murmured, falling silent as he listened to his heartbeat, letting it sooth him...relaxing him. "Do you feel it, Rodolphus?" he asked him, head tilting back to look up into his sherry eyes.

He gave a nod. "I do. I'm not sure what our range will be once this settles completely, but we can work on that to find out over the next few sectons. I do know we will always know where the other is, though I think that will be distance related too. We will definitely know when one of us is upset or disturbed about something. We'll also know if one of us is hurt, or in any kind of pain, and finally, as we'll know where the other is, we'll always be able to find one another."

"Those could come in handy," he murmured. "I love you," he lifted up just enough to kiss him.

"Just as I love you, my Roark," pressing his lips to his for a light kiss. "Now, get some sleep. It's been a long day."

He yawned suddenly, which had Rodolphus chuckling as he settled back down against him, feeling the top sheet and light blanket being drawn up to cover them. He snuggled close with a sigh, and a few moments later he was asleep. 

A/N So here's another chapter done. Let me know how you think I'm doing. Still very curious as to what those of you who have read it think. Just a few words, good or bad. Next chapter should be out in a few days as I want to work on the next chapter to Betrayal next. See you soon.

Acaciarose. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrible dream shatters the peace of the night.

"NO!!" his harsh scream shattered the stillness of the night. "NO! Oh, GODS, please...NO!" he jerked up in the bed, sweat covering face and chest, shaking hands raising to cover his face, feeling tears flood his eyes, begin to fall.

"ROARK!!" Rodolphus jerked up then as well, a knife in his hand as he looked around the room. Seeing nothing, he put the knife on the bedside table before turning to draw his shaking body against him as harsh sobs began to rack Roark. "Sh...hh, I have you now, sweetheart. Shh..." he murmured near his ear, pressing his head to his chest, the other hand beginning to move up and down his back as the crying eased, but harsh shudders continued to roll through him. "That's it, babe. Calm yourself now. I have you."

The sound of running footsteps reached them, then their bedroom door was thrown open with such force it slammed against the wall, admitting Harry, Rabastan, and several Durin's in various states of dress, laser pistols, or knives in hand, or...in Bilbo's case, a small short sword. Seeing no immediate danger to their youngest, they lowered their weapons as Harry hurried across the room to the bed, followed almost at once by Ethan and Rohan, all of them feeling just how upset, how scared and...horrified he was. Reaching the bed, Harry lay the knife he carried on the nightstand, which was quickly followed by two pistols as Harry sat in the bed beside his brother, began to run calming fingers through his dark hair.

"Tell us what you saw, darling," came softly as Rodolphus gave the three of them looks, before turning his full attention back to his lover.

"The same as it's been since the dreams returned," he choked out, "only this one was...I don't know, more real...more VIVID somehow. It was as if I was standing in the middle of it, watching it happen, yet not being able to do anything about it no matter how hard I tried. Knowing I couldn't do a Gods damned thing to stop what was happening. Destruction. Oh, Gods Dolph, such UNIMAGINABLE destruction. There was fire, death. Fear of what was happening, anger and so much pain. such devastation once it's over, more fear, more pain and anger...and the death..." he stopped with a near whimper. "Great KOBOL," he cried, "what the FUCK an I seeing!!"

"I don't know, Rory. Can you give us any more detail? Perhaps see where you are as you're watching it?" Schyler asked of him gently as the rest of the family moved around the huge bed. 

Bilbo lay his small sword aside, then sat beside Rodolphus, reaching out to curl his hand around Roark's, giving it a gentle squeeze, which made his lift his head to look at him even as Roark Sr. moved to take a seat beside Harry, who shifted to give him room with a smile. Roark Sr. looked at him, and Harry nodded, : He needs you more than me at the moment, : he said softly into his mind as he slowly shifted from the bed. 

: Harry, he will ALWAYS need you, : came the return murmur as Roark Sr. settled against the headboard. "Take your time, son," he told him softly as his hand began to move over his back as well. "Gather your thought's. There is no need to hurry."

"No, there isn't. It's alright, just as much time as you need and know that we are here for you," Bilbo spoke up in a soft tone, the same tone he used on Kili whenever he had a really bad dream.

"Calm your mind, Rory. Take it slow," Thorin took a seat at his brothers feet, laying a hand on his nephew's knee. "Sky asked if you could tell where you were. Could you maybe tell when? Or how?"

He slowly shook his head, gathering his scattered thoughts. "It's just like always. I have the dream, but once I wake from it screaming myself hoarse from the horror, it's gone, Uncle. When I'm having them, they seem to be so real...like the ones on Aquaria when I kept seeing Rodolphus die...or me, or the one I had on Virgon...of Harry getting caught in that Drug Den explosion. Those I remembered quite clearly. This one though...I can't remember this one once I wake. It's almost like a wisp of something so horrible my waking mind simply can't grasp what it saw. The dream itself vanishes so quickly, but I still have vague impressions, the feelings."

"Rodolphus, did you get anything from him?"

"About the same as I got the first time this happened," he looked thoughtful, "only it seemed to me more of an echo resonating through the bond this time. It was his feelings as much as his screams of horror that woke me. I can't tell you what he was actually dreaming, or if it was past present or the future."

"It's not the past," Roark said with certainty in his voice.

"How can you tell, little brother?" came the soft question.

Roark shook his head. "I don't know, Rohan, I just...know. Whatever this is, it isn't from the past. It feels..." his eyes took on a distant look as he tried to remember, but in the end, just gave a frustrated sigh, leaning against his lovers hard, so very warm body, feeling very cold all of a sudden, and shivering because of it.

"It feels like you're in the middle of something," Dylan said then, leaning lightly against one of the beds decorative posts, his arms lifting to cross over his bare, light furred chest. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Like you're a part of it, and yet every time you try to interact with it, to stop it, you can't. No matter how hard you try, there is nothing you can do but watch, frozen in place." He saw Roark nod, and turned his head to look at Kili. "That sounds very familiar doesn't it, Kili?"

"Oh yes, it certainly does," he said as he moved between his parents to look at Rory. "If it sounds like anything at all, it sounds like a premonition dream," he gave a deep shudder then, turning his head into Thorin's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Gods know I've had enough of those to know what they can be like."

"Kili," Bilbo got to his feet, move to slip an arm around his youngest, "are you having any kind of a dream like the one Rory is describing?"

"Without any real details of what he is actually seeing, I can't answer a definite yes or no, but..." his voice drifted, his dark brown eyes taking on a sudden vague look as he thought back to his own dream. One that had brought him sharply out of a sound sleep with a cry and deep shudders of horror, and his expression changed, became scared, his face going very pale.

"You're dreaming aren't you? And they're the same thing." When Kili didn't immediately answer him, Roark Sr. had reached out, leaning over his son and Rodolphus to touch him. "Kili? Come on, nephew, come back to us," he said gently. "They're the same, aren't they?" he asked as soon as Kili's eyes cleared.

He nodded. "Yeah. What little I actually remember, it does sound VERY close to what Rory was describing. The impressions...the feelings..." he shook his head. "Dylan?"

Dylan shrugged when all eyes turned on him. "I'm definitely dreaming something," he said, "but I haven't had anywhere near what the two of you obviously are. Not yet anyway. Whether what we are seeing is the present or the future is yet to be determined," he shook his head, green eyes going to his father. "We need more information."

"Then...there's no way to stop this?"

Both Dylan and Kili shook their heads. "Not once it has awakened, I'm afraid. When I studied premonition dreams after mine and Kili's became so noticeable, the earliest I ever read of one opening was early twenties, which id when mine first made an appearance. Kili had his first premonition dream at nineteen, but if I remember Ethan telling us right about what happened on Saggitara, yours opened pretty damned early if the first time you had this dream was at ten yahrens."

"He locked himself down so tight, Dylan, none of us that looked into his memories could ever be sure what it was he saw, or if it was truly what caused him to do what he had done to himself."

"It was," came in a whisper, drawing their gazes to him. "I know I've had this dream before. That I was much younger when I did, and I couldn't comprehend something so devastating, so...horrifying. I get the feeling I had this dream a few times, before I actually locked myself down."

"Which would explain why you became so quiet and withdrawn." Harry said. "I could tell something was wrong, but I could also tell you were somehow blocking me from whatever it was. I knew you were having bad dreams, but...you had bad dreams ever since I could remember. We just attributed them to Father and Mother's murder."

"But I was only fifteen months old."

Ethan shook his head. "Doesn't mean you wouldn't remember something no matter how vague. Dylan, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"That the only thing I can suggest is that for the three of us to start keeping pads of paper and pens on our bedside tables. When we have these dreams again, we write down everything we can remember about it, anything that can help us to figure out what it is we're actually seeing. Rory? Kili?"

"Okay, but that may be a bit of a problem for me, as I can never seem to remember anything about the dream. It's almost as if what I'm seeing is so horrific, my waking mind simply can't cope with what it's seeing and blocks it from all conscious thought."

Sudden looks of surprise. "You know, that is very possible," Roark Sr. said, turning his head. "Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus gave a nod. "There's this black spot...a thick wall I've been trying to get past since the first time I noticed that it was there, and have failed every time. I've even tried to go around it, but there is no opening, not even a crack. Whatever it is, his sub-conscious has it completely walled off."

"Which means it's something that I don't want to remember," Roark murmured from where his head lay on his shoulder.

Rodolphus pressed a kiss to his brow. "Yes. You, darling, are the only one who can bring that wall down. You are going to have to find the courage I know you have to face it, to force yourself to bring the wall down and face what's behind it."

Roark paled, lifted his head, looking around at them until his eyes fell on his lover. "Can we do it now?"

"No, Rory, as much as we want to know exactly what you are dreaming about, now would not be wise at all," Ethan answered immediately. "Whatever is behind that wall is obviously horrifying to an extreme for you, and very traumatic. I want to have you in a well shielded, tightly controlled environment before we even ATTEMPT to breach or bring it down."

Roark gave a deep sigh of obvious relief, not particularly feeling up to dealing with this tonight anyway. Suddenly he gave a huge yawn, which made everyone in the room chuckle. He felt a pair of lips press to his temple, and turned to smile at his father. "Papa," he murmured as Rodolphus eased him to lie back on the mattress, settling beside him as Harry, with a smile, reached down to draw the blankets up.

"Go to sleep now, little brother," he told him softly. "Tomorrow will be soon enough to think more about what to do about this," then shook his head with a soft chuckle, seeing that Roark was already asleep, curling into Rodolphus, who wrapped his arms around him.

"Let's all go back to bed," Roark Sr. said in a whisper, looking worriedly at his youngest. "We'll get a few more centars of sleep, then come morning we can discuss what to do about this more."

A/N Well, another chapter finished. I'm off for the next two days from work so I intend to get the next chapter of Betrayal out, then I'll start chapter 11 of this one. Please let me know what you think by leaving me some brief word. 

Acaciarose.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone,

So sorry, this isn't the new chapter yet, but I do plan to begin that tomorrow morning before I go to work. This is just a small note to let you all know how sorry I am, as I have been asking you to leave a few words on what you thought of my story, only to find out as I was reading as a guest that I had turned the ability to comment off. I have since gone back to fix that on all stories as well as the informational chapters.

Sorry about the confusion.

Acaciarose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage proposal, then heading to the Life Center to attempt to bring the wall down.

The next morning, after much discussion by the entirety of the family, it was decided that they should wait a few days before making an attempt to bring that wall down. Roark, it was noted by more than half of them looked exhausted, though he had slept well after the dream. It was also determined by Ethan and Rohan that Roark mental shields around his mind and gifts, that protected him from those around him, were very thin, a nd would need work to strengthen. 

"I think you need to wait," Aiden said, "at least for a few days."

"Agreed," came from Dacian from his place beside Severus. "As important as I think this may be, lets not risk you, Rory. Get some rest, work on strengthening your shielding."

"I would also agree to that," Roark Sr. said with a look at his youngest, who was looking more than a little relieved that they would not be heading to the Life Center Training Center now, as it was the only place with shielding strong enough to prevent accidents. "We need to know what is behind that wall, Rory, but it does not need to be done today, or even tomorrow."

"We'll be going to the training center anyway. It's the only place I feel comfortable and safe to work with his wild gifts," Ethan told him. "As soon as you've finished eating Rory, we'll head over."

Roark ate the last bite of his eggs, finished his juice, and pushed back from the table. "Ready when you are, Ethan."

"Is it alright if Rabastan and I come, Ethan? I think we may be able to help."

"Absolutely. The faster we can get him re-centered and get his shielding strengthened, the better I'll feel. If these dreams continue as they are...and I think they will, he needs to be better shielded and walled."

"Then let's go," Rabastan pushed his chair back, got to his feet, looked down at his lover. "Harry..."

"Oh no, I'm coming with too. No way an I not being a part of this." 

cccVccc

It would be on a bright, sunny morning nearly three secton's later before those working with Roark to get his shielding strengthened and a couple of walls built up to protect not only himself, but others around him from his strong gifts, agreed that he was as ready as he was going to be to attempt to take that wall down and face what was behind it. 

"You explored the wall while you were working on his shields and walls?" Roark Sr. asked softly as they moved into the dining room for breakfast, looking over at his youngest to see that he was well rested, his face clear of stress, laughing at something Harry had just said.

Ethan nodded, as did Rohan. "It's just as Rodolphus described it. It's completely wrapped around the momory, no window, no door, just a thick, black solid wall. We're taking Ki and Dylan with us as they too have been dreaming. Harry, Rodolphus, and Rabastan, myself and Rohan, and I think..." he turned his head. "Severus, will you join us? I think it would be safer to have another Healer with strong psychic gifts."

"Of course. You expect trouble then?"

"I do. We know that premonition is horrifying to him, bringing that wall down for him to face what is there...Yeah, I'm expecting trouble of--"

"Before we head over to the Life Center," came Rodolphus voice from the other end of the table, drawing their attention to him, "there is something I need to ask you."

"Of course, darling," Roark set his now empty juice glass down, and turned to him. "You look so serious all of the sudden, Dolph. What is it?"

"As you know, I found several sets of rings and bracelets in the Lestrange Storage box," he said as he drew out a medium sized blue velvet box from an inside pocket of his scarlet jacket. "I took everything that was in there to the jewelers to be cleaned. I got these back yesterday."

Pushing back his chair from the table, he moved to kneel before Roark, hearing several deeply indrawn breaths as he did so. Pulling the lid up, he held the box out. Inside, Roark saw two sets of rings. In a filigree titanium band was set a circular cut, deep blue sapphire, then on top and bottom of the sapphire, was a setting of smaller white sapphires, then to either side of the main sapphire were three chips of blue, two chips of white sapphires. With the betrothal rings there were two eternity sealing bands, also in titanium, with a very intricately etched Kobolian design in an interlinking pattern. Into parts of that design were placed interspersed deep blue and sparkling white sapphires that went around the entire band.

"They're gorgeous, Rodolphus," he breathed into the bated silence of the dining room, "just like the ruby set that Rabastan placed on Harry's finger a couple of secton's ago."

"They're obviously very old, having been handed down from generation to generation until they finally came to me and Rabastan." He looked up into Roark's bright silver gaze. "I would like, as Rabastan chose the rubies for him and Harry, for the sapphires to become ours."

"Ours?" he breathed.

"Yes. Roark Christopher Durin Peverell Potter, it is my firm belief that I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I love you even more now, with everything that I am, or will ever be. You are my heart, my soul, the very light that takes away the darkness within me. Our hearts, our minds, our bodies and souls are all but one now, and as I kneel here before you and your family, I'm asking you to complete the bond with me. Will you go through a bonding ceremony with me? Seal yourself to me as my mate, my husband for the rest of our lives and beyond?"

"I," he began, his voice breaking. Swallowing, he tried again. "Yes," he whispered, and in the total silence that whisper was heard by all, making the women of the family sniffle, the men too, though most tried to hide it. "Oh, Rodolphus, YES. Of course I will seal myself to you."

With a wide smile as the sound of clapping and shouts of congratulations rang out around them, Rodolphus removed the betrothal ring and slid it onto his finger. Roark then took the matching ring and placed it on Rodolphus', leaning over to kiss him lightly. 

"I can't wait for the other ring to join it," he told him softly as Rodolphus got to his feet, drawing Roark up and into his arms. "I love you, Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange, and just as you have said I am your everything," he lifted his hand, ran the fingers of his left hand over his jaw, making the ring sparkle in the morning sun light, "so too are you mine. In such a short time, you have become the very center of my world."

"No more can I. Just as you have mine," he told him, gentle fingers smoothing over his cheek as Harry and Rabastan were suddenly at their sides, Harry reaching out to hug his brother as Rodolphus released him, the ruby and white sapphire ring on his finger sparkling as brightly as Roark's was.

cccVccc

He stopped suddenly, looking up at the tall glass and marble pyramid styled building that was the Caprican Medical Life Center, feeling a deep shudder suddenly run through him as what they were about to attempt to do hit him.

"Roark?" came the question as hands settled on his shoulders. "Son?" 

"I don't know if I can do this, Papa," he whispered, his sudden fear obvious in his tone.

"Oh Roark," Rodolphus slid an arm around his waist, pressed his lips to his temple. "You can, darling, and when you do, you won't be alone."

He turned his head to look up into sherry eyes. "You won't leave me?"

"Never." He said, his tone steady. "We do this together, or not at all."

Roark nodded as both Ethan and Rohan stepped up beside him, and Rabastan and Harry came up behind him, Rabastan's strong hands beginning to knead his so tense shoulders. "Relax, Rory," he said in his deep voice, "whatever happens, we are all going to be with you."

"I want to know what this is, Rory, and that means facing it head on," he said with a small smile. "It's very disconcerting to find that I've built a wall without even realizing that I had. Let's find out together what BOTH of our minds are apparently trying to protect us from."

Roark nodded. "A part of me wants to know too, but the other part...these dreams are horrifying t an extreme, that our waking minds can't remember them."

Dylan stepped forward, laying his own hands on Kili's shoulders. "The few dreams I've had have been shrouded in such a way that I haven't been able to remember then either, and I don't like the feelings I get from these damn things.

A determined look entered Roark's eyes as he looked around at all of them. "Alright," he lifted his hands, palms up to his brother and cousin. "Together then?"

They slid their hands into his. "Together."

cccVccc

They sat in a circle, Ethan at the north, to the west sat Rohan and across from him, in the east sat Severus, and in the south end of the circle sat Roark Sr.. Between Ethan and Severus sat Harry, who was staring at his pale brother worriedly. Sitting between Ethan and Rohan sat Rabastan, then between Severus and Roark Sr. sat Rodolphus, with a very surprised Captain William Weasley, or 'Bill' as he far preferred to be called, rounded out the circle sitting between Roark Sr. and Rohan. Sitting in the center of the circle sat Roark, Dylan, and Kili, their knees touching, Roark's right hand in Dylan's left, his left in Kili's right, all three with their eyes closed 

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Bill asked softly, watching the three with blue eyes curiously.

"How much do you know about the premonition gift?" Rohan asked him.

"Not much. It's one of the rarer gifts, hasn't showed up in anyone in more than two generations that I know of."

"Longer. Dylan, Kili and Roark all have the gift of premonition," Roark Sr. answered Bill in a soft voice, saw his turn his head to look at him in surprise. "Over the last few sectars Roark has been having a dream that, once he bolts awake screaming in horror, he can never seem to remember the details of, except for the impressions of death, of pain and fear. Anger is there, and so is fire, destruction. About three sectons ago, after a very bad dream, we learned both Kili and Dylan have been dreaming the same thing, though Dylan has said that while he is definitely dreaming something, it is no where near as detailed as of yet, but he believes that will change as time goes on."

"So they are dreaming of something so horrible their active minds can't face it and therefor have...what? Placed a block?"

"Not just a block, it's a wall. It was Rodolphus who discovered the wall around whatever this premonition is in Roark's mind shortly after they became lovers and has been trying to get past it, but can't. It was as we began to work with Roark's shields, that we realized Kili had unknowingly put up a wall around this premonition as well." Rohan said, looking over at him."

"I see. So you plan to take those walls down to see what may be there?" 

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Okay then," he looked around the circle as he folded his legs, "what say we get started then?"

cccVccc

"How is he?" am the question from the bedroom doorway.

Rodolphus looked up, his head turning, a frown curving his brow as he watched him enter the room, coming toward the bed. "Commander Adama," he said coolly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just because I don't approve of his decision to continue his intimate relationship with you, doesn't mean I will ever stop loving him. He will always be my grandson, that beautiful little boy that my Lily brought home to us at only a few sectons old."

Rodolphus stared at him for a long silent minute, then gave a short nod. "Fair enough. Sebastien was forced to sedate him," he said, returning his gaze to Roark's nearly white face, moving his thumb over the back of the hand he held. "Have you spoken to Roark Sr., Severus, Ethan or Rohan yet?"

"No, not yet. They're in a meeting with Thorin, Bilbo, Dacian, Gabriel, Raphael and Schyler. I came up to see how Dylan, Kili and my grandsons were doing while I waited. I stopped at Harry's room first to be told by Rabastan that Harry was still unconscious. Fili said the same about Kili, and Desmond and Payton are sitting with Dylan and said he was still unconscious as well. "What the hell happened in that room, Rodolphus?"

"He had another of those dreams three sectons ago. After snapping awake screaming, and after talking with those that joined us in our room, we discovered that Kili and Dylan have been dreaming as well. Kili, like Roark, has very little memory of the dream once he jerks awake, and Dylan's isn't as detailed as of yet. The impressions the dreams leave behind however are a whole different matter. Impressions of fire and destruction, of fear, anger, pain, and finally death. Roark and Kili also, without realizing they had done so, had built walls around the memory, to block it from further conscious thought."

"I see," he said as he moved around the bed to take a seat on the edge of it, reaching out to take his grandson's left hand, seeing the ring that was now there, he looked up to see a matching one on Rodolphus' finger. "You're engaged."

"We are, and we intend to have a full marriage-bonding ceremony as soon as one can be arranged," he smirked suddenly. "Bilbo and some of the family are seeing to those details and we aren't allowed to know what those details are yet, beyond that it will be a double ceremony as Harry and Roark were VERY insistent they be married together."

"Of course they did. Those two have been inseparable since Roark learned to walk. Lt. Colonel Rodolphus," he began almost hesitantly.

"They are soul and life-bonded mates, Adama," Ethan said from where he was now leaning against the open door jamb, his eyes moving between them. Pushing away from the door, he came into the room, followed by Roark Sr., Thorin, Rohan and Severus.

"If we weren't already sure of that before, we definitely are now," Rohan spoke up quietly watching Severus reach out a hand and lay it on Roark's forehead. It wasn't long before a frown appeared. "Severus?"

"Rodolphus, has he woken since we brought him home?"

"He had another dream," came softly. "Sebastien was forced to sedate him because of it. Kept screaming for his Papa, for me and Harry, for his brothers and cousins just found, begging us not to leave him. That he'd just found you all, and he couldn't bare to loose you all."

"Well fuck," Roark breathed as he moved immediately around the bed, Rodolphus getting to his feet to give the man room as he bent to press a kiss to a far too warm brow. "Don't you worry, son," he breathed, "none of us are going anywhere. Ethan? Severus?"

"He's running a fever, but that is to be expected. His pulse is slow, steady," Severus began releasing the wrist he was holding,

"His heart rate is normal, as is his blood pressure. He's sleeping deeply at the--"

A scream ripped through the second floor. "Kili!" Thorin turned and ran from the room, followed by Ethan.

"Will someone please tell me what has led to this collapse of all three of them?"

"We decided to try to bring down the walls Roark and Kili have built around the premonition dreams.We formed a circle of eight around them, then once we were all linked, Severus, Ethan and I went into each of their minds with the intent to bring them down together."

"Yes, and that proved to be a big mistake," his gaze turning from the doorway. "There's more than one. There are several of them, and each one becomes progressively worse in the both of them."

"I will definitely agree with that," Dylan spoke up as he entered the room, his face very pale, his blue eyes holding a very haunted look. He looked, Adama thought, to be very unsteady on his feet as Christopher helped him across the room to take a seat in the chair that Rodolphus had just pulled closer to the bed.

"You okay, son?" Roark asked him gently as Desmond and Payton joined them, moving to stand on either side of their triplets chair.

"I will be, Dad," he said softly. "Kobol! It all happened so fast that there was just no way to break free," he said, as his father knelt beside his chair."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

He nodded slowly. "I never want to go something like this again. Their terror was just so...absolute.," his eyes slipped closed, leaning into Payton's side as he sat on the arm of the chair to slide an arm around his shoulders.

"Take your time, Dylan," he said softly. "Gather your thoughts, then tell us."

Dylan did as told, then began again, "As soon as the three of us linked, I knew we would be in some serious trouble if we couldn't keep things contained. The wall around Kili's premonition dream came down first, and we were just beginning to go through the dreams when Rory's wall...shattered. It just came apart like it had bee hit by a bolt of Harry's lightning, and let me tell you," his face went white, "his are a hundred times worse than Kili's are. SO much more...VIVID."

"We any of you able to tell what these dreams are trying to tell them?"

There was a long pause before Rodolphus decided to answer, as all Dylan could seem to do was shake his head, horror and terror reflected strongly in his eyes. "Total annihilation was the very last image I received before he and Kili shut themselves down completely before their magic could react, which Rory's was on the verge of doing as the room was getting very hot, very fast."

Total annihilation of what?"

"Your guess would be as good as ours at this point," was Roark Sr.'s answer as he sifted gently through Dylan's dark hair, hugging him tightly when he leaned into him, Desmond having moved to stand beside Payton as soon as their father had moved to Dylan.

"As soon as we realized just how much trouble we were all in, it was nearly to late as all three had begun to spiral out of control. It was Bill Weasley who reacted first, moving to try to isolate Dylan from Kili and Roark, knowing to leave Roark to Harry, Rodolphus and Rabastan, while Severus and I went to Kili, Rohan moved to help Bill. What little we all saw of the dreams within the link was like a huge jigsaw puzzle that needs to be put together. All the pieces are there, but because they can't face what the dreams represent as a whole, they haven't put them together."

"As horrific as they each seem to be, I'd be very surprised if they ever do," Harry said as he and Rabastan came into the room, his face as pale as his brothers as he moved immediately to the bed. "I couldn't believe what little I was seeing," he told his grandfather as he sat down beside Roark, his back to the headboard. "It's no wonder he doesn't want to remember."

"Rodolphus have either you or Rabastan ever had any kind of dreams like Roark's?"

"No," Rodolphus answered with a shake of his head, "but then premonitions id now one of our gifts. What little I have seen, I've seen only when I'm linked to him, which is nearly all of the time now. Our bond is simply too strong for us not to be linked in some way."

"There is no order to these dreams," Dylan said suddenly, drawing free of his father to lean forward and slip his hand into Roark's, giving it a squeeze, "which as partly why they're so terrifying and horrifying. Not just to Roark, but to Kili. My dreams also come to me like puzzle pieces needing to be put together, and in no specific order, which is unusual. Premonition dreams are almost always in order, or they come as one dream, not several and all screwed up. We need to put this together, but until Rory can get past this terror so that he can remember then, there is little we can do other than to write down what we do remember, and the impressions we get."

"Rohan, what are you thinking on so hard, son?"

"That we probably should have waited longer to do this, at least until he had total control instead of partial, and his shields...they were no where near as strong as we thought they were, which was what caused that wall to shatter like it did. This dream is so completely a part of his emotions, that as soon as the walls came down he got pulled in, got lost within the dream, pulling Kili and Dylan with him as they were so tightly linked. There would have been no way for them to get loose...Bill's move to isolate Dylan was a stroke of genius. Pulling him and Kili out, allowed Rodolphus, Harry and Rabastan to get to Rory."

"So what do you intend to do now?"

"What can we do? we'll have to wait for his shields to repair themselves, then we're going to have to start all over to get him re-grounded and re-centered, before we can hope to begin to work with him on strengthening and building anything else. We have little over a sectar before we leave for the rendezvous point for the Peace Conference, and in that time we'll do what we can to fix what has been broken by this."

"Look, Commander," Rodolphus began, turning his head to look at him. "I know you don't approve of our relationship, but regardless of how you may or may not feel, I know that Roark would like for you to be at our marriage-bonding ceremony."

"As would I," Harry said, looking at him with a bit of a smile. "We would both like to see you there, Grandfather."

He gave him a warm smile and a nod. "Just send us notice on when it will be. Ila would have so much more than my head if I even THOUGHT of refusing to attend out grandson's marriages. Which, by the way, rather I approve or not, I would never refuse to attend. If marrying you is what Roark truly wants, and if it makes him happy, then so be it. We WILL be there."

Rodolphus smiled, nodded. "You also should think of repairing your own relationship with him. He's been heartbroken by this apparent break between you."

"I was planning to come and talk to the both of you soon anyway. Now, I better go tell Ila that Roark will be alright."

A/N Well, there we go. That's this chapter done. Since I left Betrayal at a cliffhanger, I plan to work on the chapter to that one, then I'll get the next one on this one out. Tell me how you think I'm doing by leaving a word or two. Thanks.

Acaciarose 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark, Rodolphus, Harry and Rabastan buy a house together. Talk of getting the house ready before the wedding in two months. Then the wedding.

"Rodolphus, where are you taking me?" Roark asked as he moved slowly, being blindfolded at the moment. "And when can I take this blindfold off? It's very disconcerting not to be able to see where I'm going, my love."

"Patience, darling. I'll remove the blindfold in a centon," came his amused answer. "Ah, here we are," he said, reaching up to pull the blindfold off he'd used to cover his lover's eyes off. "Looks like Rabastan and Harry are already here."

Once his eyes had refocused, Roark found himself standing on a red brick sidewalk, looking up at the tri level natural cedar, river stone, and red shingle house. The front porch was large, and covered. He saw many windows across the front of the house as his eyes moved over it.

"Rodolphus?" he asked turning to look at him just as Harry and Rabastan came around the side of house.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" he said, watching his future husband's face as he took his hand, twining there fingers together.

Roark gave a smile as Harry and Rabastan waited for them to come up the walkway toward them. "Harry, Bas," he smiled at the two as they climbed the steps to them. "Whose house is this?" he asked Rodolphus as he drew a keycard out of the pocked of his black leather jacket, entered it into the slot and punched in a security code.

"If you and Harry approve, my love," he answered as the front door opened, "it could be ours." Laying a hand on th small of Roark's back and ushered him into the foyer, Rabastan doing the same with Harry.

The two of them looked around, saw that directly right of the foyer was the formal dining room, a wall of floor to ceiling windows lighting the room with sunlight. Then through an arched doorway, was the formal living room, also with a wall of floor to ceiling windows, and with a large natural stone fireplace on the far wall. On the left side was an informal dining area. Turning to look at each other, they smiled, then moved toward an open archway in front of them, that they discovered led to a large Great Room. Standing at the top at the three steps down, Roark could see a second large stone fireplace on the left wall, while directly in front of them was another wall of windows with two sets of sliding glass doors that led to a half covered deck that overlooked the lake, the forest and the mountains beyond.

"Come see the master bedroom," Rodolphus took his hand once again, turning them down the left side hallway as Rabastan went with Harry down the right. "There's a fair good size kitchen to the left behind the informal dining room, a rather nice size breakfast nook and sunroom next. then on the right, next to the formal living room, is a good size study, a library next to it, with a shared fireplace. The sunroom leads out into a large garden. Upstairs, there's a large single room and a full bath. I was thinking, if you and Harry approve. we could turn that into the library as it takes up the entirety of the third floor, and make the library into a second office."

They entered the master bedroom, and as he looked around the large room, Roark saw a large bay window with a window seat that looked out over the lake, the forest and mountains beyond. There was a single door that led to a private deck and small garden, yet another natural stone hearth and fireplace, and he realized as he looked loser that it was shared with the family room. Turning, he saw the double oak doors that led into the master bath. Crossing the carpeted floor to the doors, he pushed them open and entered.

The first thing he saw was the large sunken tub, another albeit much smaller stone fireplace in front of it with a set of wide windows, looking out into the private deck and garden on either side of the fireplace to give it some natural light. He saw the double sinks, a glass shower stall, to the right of the tub, and to the left a double doored linen closet that would hold towels, washcloths, as well as soaps, and bath oils, candles, and whatever else they felt they needed.

He felt Rodolphus move up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist, his lips pressing to the side of his neck just behind his ear, saying in a soft voice. "There also a large room downstairs to store wines and liqueurs. There is also a large patio just--"

Roark turned in his arms, lifting himself on tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. Moments later, the kiss ended and Rodolphus gave a slightly breathless chuckle. "Am I to gather you approve, babe?"

"Approve would be an understatement. I haven't seen the rest of the house, but I absolutely love what I HAVE seen, and by the feel of it, so does Harry," he smiled up into his eyes. "This house, the lake beyond, then the forest and the mountains...best of all we can see Ravenwood just to the west of us. What happened to the original owner? I can't imagine someone building this, then abandoning it."

"I don't know about the original owner/builder, but I'm sure we could probably find out if you're really that curious about it."

"RORY!" Harry ran into the room, breathless from his run from the other side of the house. "Say you like it. PLEASE say you like it, and that we can all go in together to buy this house, because I sure as hell have to have it."

Roark looked into his brothers happy face and had to chuckle. Leaving Rodolphus' arms, he turned to move back into the bedroom to the sliding glass door that led to the private deck. Pulling them open, he stepped out onto the natural cedar deck, moving to the rail to lay his hands on it and looked out over the forest. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath, releasing slowly feeling the last of his tension fade as he listened to the sounds coming from the forest.

"It's very relaxing here," he said as Rodolphus moved up behind him again, his chin resting on the top of his head, his arms wrapping around him. "Listen. The sounds of water on the shore of the lake, the sounds of the forest...the singing of the birds, the wind in the trees...He turned in that his arms suddenly, looking up into his eyes. "Can we four really afford to buy this place and the property that surrounds it?"

Rodolphus leaned down to brush a kiss to his lips. "Let's go find out. Harry, Bas, ready to find out if we can actually afford this place?"

"Past ready," Rabastan said.

"WAY past ready," Harry said excitedly, making them all laugh.

cccVccc

"WELL?" Logan demanded of them as soon as everyone was seated around the table for dinner later that evening.

Roark looked over at him with a mischievous grin. "Rodolphus and Rabastan have been ordered to report to the Academy at seven hundred--"

"Ro...ark!" he whined. "You know damn well what I'm asking, little brother!"

Laughter rang out around the table as Roark Sr. picked up the platter of fish. "Roark, stop teasing your brother."

Amusement reflected in silver eyes. "Yes, Sir," he said, taking the platter of fish after passing on the macaroni and cheese. "The house and the surrounding thirty twenty acres of land now officially belong to Rodolphus, Rabastan, Harry and I. Thanks in part to a trust fund I didn't know existed."

"Um...oops. We did kind of forget to tell you about that, didn't we?" Dacian gave him a grin. "Sorry about that, kiddo. There was just so much else to go over with you, we were bound to forget about something. Dad?"

Roark Sr. looked over at his youngest with a smile. "I made sure there was a trust fund set aside for each of my children when they were born, that way, should anything ever happen to me, the money and the Estate stayed within the family."

"And as we had no proof that the child Dad had conceived with the wife we had yet to meet, was dead, we had no intention of dividing up that trust until we did," Gabriel told him, giving one of his sons a s tern look. "Trent, leave Simon alone, young man, or you'll be sent to your room immediately after dinner." He returned his gaze to his youngest brother. "I know the property Rodolphus and Rabastan took you and Harry too, and I think you've chosen a beautiful home."

Harry looked over at him with a wide smile. "We think so too. We both fell in love with the property as soon as we saw it, then there the house...The house is a work of art, and we can't wait to start decorating, and furnishing the place, then putting in the garden. We'd really like to have it ready for us to move into the day we're married."

"A sectar?" Nick sat forward in his seat beside Damien. "That's not much time."

"Very true, it isn't," Rodolphus spoke up with a look around the table with a smirk, "but it seems that my future husband has this huge family ready, and willing to help. Sebastien, Robin, Fili, Kili, Colten, Payton, and Uncle Bilbo have already offered their assistance. Anyone else?"

Several snorts quickly followed that question as Roark sat forwarding his seat at the other end of the table. "So, a challenge, is it?"

Rabastan sat forward to grin at him, raising a dark brow at his future brother in laws cousin. "Think you're up for it, old man?"

"OLD man?" Roark pretended to throw him an offended look. "Meet me in the gym after supper, Rabastan, I'll show you old."

"Oh...this is going to be good," Roark said as he ate a bite of fish, his eyes closing as he hummed happily as a variety of flavors exploded on his tongue. "Fantastic, as always, Uncle Bilbo," he said, opening his eyes. He smirked as he looked around the table. "Bets anyone? I'll give ten gold credits on Rabastan."

"I'll take that bet, and raise you another ten," Harry said from his place beside Rabastan, grinning down the table at his brother's cousin.

"I'll take that bet, and raise you yet another ten."

"Jordan! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Normally, I would be, but sorry, big brother, he's going to wipe the floor with you."

"Humph," Roark grunted. "Well, you're probably right about that, but who knows? I love a good challenge, and as it turns out, both these Lestrange brother's give us great challenge's."

Raphael grinned. "They do, don't they? Maybe we can even turn this into a round robin event."

"Sounds like a plan. We haven't had a really good full family sparring session in a good long while."

"Then it's about time we did," Roark Sr. and Thorin said together.

A/N Here's the next chapter for those reading. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. I'll get the next chapter out in a day or two.

Acaciarose


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding ceremonies take place.

"Are they here?" he asked nervously as he adjusted the beautiful, intricately designed silver wire, with gold etched silver circular disk neck piece that had usually been worn at balls or dinner parties on Kobol so long ago, but had since become used for the full dress uniforms of Colonial Warriors and Counter-Intelligence Officers alike, which Rodolphus had given to him the night before, telling him he would be wearing it's mate. Both had been found in the Lestrange family box along with the rings they were using.

Beside him, Harry was fussing the with the one that had just been clipped around his neck by Kili. "They're sitting in the front row with Dacian, Severus, Gabriel, Uncle Thorin and Uncle Bilbo," Logan told him, slapping at his hands. "Stop that," he ordered.

"It's fine, Rory," then he turned a frown on Harry. "Harry, it's lying fine. Stop fiddling with it or you're going to twist it so that it isn't," Kili smacked at Harry's hands, lifting his own to resettle the neck piece.

The full dress uniforms had the same black flight shirts, except instead of the gold trim on the regular uniforms, it had detailed silver in satin type thread around both the wrists and around the neck, black dress slacks and shiny black dress shoes, however, instead of the scarlet jacket, they wore a scarlet half cape that stopped near the small of their backs, held in place by hidden clips.

There was a knock on the door which Kili moved immediately to open, allowing Christopher, Damien and Colten into the room. "Everyone has arrived," Colten told them with a warm smile, moving to hug his baby brother, then because he loved Harry just as much, gave him a hug as well. All three were in dress uniforms, but like Kili and Logan the neck pieces they wore were identical to the silver worn by Roark and Harry, only in gold.

"And two certain someone's are becoming very impatient to get this started," Christopher said, his green eyes alight with amusement. Looking at the brothers, one of them his little brother, his head tilted a bit. "Are you ready for this. Rory? Harry?"

"Long past ready," came the answer right along with a slight sour look at his brothers and cousin. "Ever since we were betrothed, you've all kept me and Rodolphus apart," he gave them a mock glare which had all of them laughing. "I want him back in my bed and my arms where he belongs."

A snort. "They've done the same thing to me and Bas. VERY irritating, especially when you get used to sleeping beside someone and they take it away."

"Don't feel too awful bad about that," Damien said to them with a grin. "They did the same thing to me and Nicholas. Trust me when I tell you both it will make tonight all that much better." That grin changed into a smile. "Especially as you will be in your own home, and therefor, you can both be as loud as you want to be without getting teased about it the next morning."

They both shook their heads as their faces heated with a flush, each of them remembering those morning when they had come down for breakfast, only to be teased by certain brothers and cousins. "I'm just glad we got the house done in time," Harry said, seeing Roark's head tilt a bit, his lips twisting into a smile. "What is--"

: If you two don't get you're adorable asses out here, we're coming in after you, : cane Rabastan's growl into his mind.

Harry chuckled as Roark looked at his brothers and cousin. "We had better get out there. Dolph and Bas are just about ready to come hunting for us."

: We already know where you are, : Rodolphus said in amusement, : and we're just tired of waiting, my darling. Get out here, or I'm coming in there to get you. Over my shoulder if I must. :

:Goes double for me, : Rabastan growled into his mind, as Harry's face flushed. : I want my Harry. :

Roark could only laugh as Harry took his hand in his and pulled him to the door, muttering about lovers soon to ne husband's needing to learn some patience. : There's no need for that, boys, we're on our way, : he told them as Harry pulled open the door.

: About damn time, and to hell and back with patience, Harry. We want this done and over with so we can take your two home and-- :

:That will be quite enough of that, Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange. : "Let's get out there before those two come tearing through the house to come get us."

Laughter followed his words as they left the room and moved down the hall toward the stairs.

cccVccc

Two pairs of shiny clack shoes clicked on the marble floor of the Grand Ballroom of the Ravenwood Estate house as they entered through the arched doorway. Pausing at the top of the steps as everyone in the room turned to see Commander Jacob Adama grandsons, a now widely smiling Captain Roark Durin Peverall Potter, and Hadrian Peverall Potter, and more than a few gasps were heard. As a soft murmuring began, both boys came down the four steps, silver and emerald green eyes growing bright as they found and locked onto the two men they had come to be married too.

Lt. Colonel Rodolphus Lestrange, and Major Rabastan Lestrange began to move as well, each comeing down the steps of the dais where they had been standing with Tyler, Jordan and Fili, their sherry brown eyes as full of their emotions as Harry and Roark's were. The four of them met in the center of the isle between the rows of chairs set up on either side, their eyes never once leaving each others.

Slowly, Roark lifted a hand, the lights of the room dancing over the dark blue and white sapphires in titanium filigree, making them sparkle as fingers touched the smooth cheek, slid over his jaw to brush over widely smiling lips. Beside him, though he couldn't see him, Harry was doing the same to Rabastan, only this ring on his left hand finger was of blood red rubies and diamonds.

"I have missed you so," came very softly form the both of them at the same time, though the silence of the room made it possible for everyone to hear them quite clearly as if they had spoken in normal tones, instead of in the near soft whispers.

"Just as we have missed you, my beloved," came their responses, each bending to brush light kisses to their lips.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," Rodolphus said as he took the raised hand in his own and pressed a kiss to the ring he wore.

"Hum...so do you," Roark returned, leaning up to press a kiss to his smooth jaw, "positively yummy in your dress uniform."

Rodolphus threw his head back with a hearty laugh. "Tell me something, baby, just what is it with you and the word yummy?"

A shrug and a grin. "It's just happens to be the word that comes to mind when I see you in uniform. What? Don't you think I look yummy?"

"Baby, you look positively delectable in anything that you wear," he leaned in so that only Roark heard his next words, "or when you wear nothing at all." He chuckled when Roark's eyes flared, his cheeks heating with a flush. "As soon as I get you home, and all to myself, I intend to prove that to you in great detail."

"Rodolphus," he breathed, his voice suddenly very husky as his eyes lit with desire.

"Come along now, sweetheart, e have a bonding-marriage ceremony to get through first. Ready?"

"Past ready," he said as he lay his hand in the crook of the arm he held out to him.

"Then let's get this show on the road so I can take you home and ravish you to my hearts content," the Lestrange brothers spoke as one amid the chuckles from the men, and the giggles from the ladies that were present.

"WELL," came Athena's voice from where she sat beside her mother, "there is certainly no doubt in MY mind that they're in love with each other."

"Nor is there in mine," Ila said, her smile as wide as her daughters as they watched Harry, Roark and the two men they were about to marry move up the steps of the dais where Roark's commanding officer and eldest brother Dacian, and Roark's newly found father, Admiral Roark Durin stood waiting, each stepping forward with proud smiles.

It was Dacian who began in a deep, resonate voice. "Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange, Roark Christopher Durin Peverell Potter, Rabastan Archer Lestrange, Harry James Peverell Potter, you have each come here today after having asked us to perform your marriage-bonding ceremonies. Before we can to that with clear intent, we must, in good conscious ask this question of each of you. Do any of you have any doubts? Are you clear of heart, mind, body and soul? For if you do, and are not, then you must speak now of them, or forever be silent." He looked at each of them. "Is it your wish to be sealed in marriage, bonding one to the other from now until the end of your days?"

"I have no doubts and am very clear of heart, mind body and soul," Harry and Roark spoke as one. "We wish to be sealed in marriage, bonded one to the other from now until the end of our days."

"I have no doubts and are very clear of heart, mind, body and soul," came from Rodolphus and Rabastan in strong sure voices. "We wish to be sealed in marriage, bonded one to the other from now until the end of our days."

"Then so be it." He looked up and out into the Grand Ballroom, raising his voice to be heard by all. "Family, friends, and guests, you have all been invited here today to witness the sealing marriage bonding between Roark Christopher Durin Peverell Potter and Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange, and between Hadrian James Potter and Rabastan Archer Lestrange. I ask now that if any of you have due cause as to why these four should not be joined here today, that you stand up now and speak of it or be forever silent."

Almost as soon as Dacian had finished speaking, Roark tensed, and Rodolphus, whose hand still covered his, gave him a reassuring squeeze. : Don't worry, baby. Your grandfather isn't going to say a word against this. :

: It's not Grandfather, : he said as the sound of someone getting to the feet was heard.

"Yes, Captain Apollo? You wish to speak?" Admiral Roark asked with a noticeable edge to his tone while Dacian frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry Admiral, but I feel that I must. Roark, will you please turn and look at me?"

Roark turned, his hand falling from Rodolphus' arm as he did, his expression clouded as he met his Uncle's eyes. "Yes, Uncle?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice, though he felt anything BUT calm.

Apollo advanced until he stood just below the steps, then climbed, stopping before his nephew. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked him. "That you love him, there is no doubt. Any idiot can see that you do, and none of us are idiots..." he head tilted slightly, a small grin twisting his lips, "at least, I don't THINK any of us are, but I could be wrong about that."

Several chuckles sounded at hi words, and even Roark had to smile. "It's likely that you are, as some just can't help it."

"Hum...My problem is that you are so young, my nephew, and he is your first lover. More than a few of us here today, Harry included, can tell you we all fell a little in love with out first lovers in one way or another--"

"Kind of hard not too fall a little in love with the Durin boys," Harry was heard to say, "as they make it so easy."

Apollo looked over at his nephew with a raised brow. "Very true, they do. There are, Rory," Apollo turned back to his youngest nephew, "so many men out there that you haven't yet met, haven't given a chance to get to know you, or you to know them. All I really want is for you to be sure that this man, Rodolphus Lestrange is the man you truly want to spend the rest of your life with."

Roark turned his head, looking up at Rodolphus, a smile slowly curving his lips as their eyes met...held. "I am sure, Uncle Apollo," he told him. "Beyond any shadow of doubt. You see, Uncle, I more than love him. I am IN love with Rodolphus. Mind. Heart. Body. Soul. I know here," he touched his head, his eyes still locked with Rodolphus', "and here," he lay his left hand over his heart, making the so rare jewels of his ring sparkle, drawing more than a few eyes too it, "that there will never be any one else for me, nor will I ever love another as I love him. Kobol bear me witness, Rodolphus is the only man I will ever love with everything that I am. He is not only my soulmate, but my lifemate. There will never be anyone else for me."

Deep gasps sounded from around the room by nearly every person present, for asking Kobol to bear witness to anything was a far more serious vow than any other that could have been used, let alone made. Roark finally turned from his lover, his soon to be husband to look at his Uncle. "I second Roark's vow," Rodolphus said then as he stepped up beside Roark, "and if you have never believed that there was such a thing as a soul bonding, or a life bonding, believe it now, because that is what we have. I fully and freely admit that I have made mistakes, but who here can say that he or she hasn't? But they are mistakes that I have learned from, mistakes I will not be making again."

"Then I guess that there is little else I can say, except," he bent to brush his lips to his brow, "be happy Roark, and may Kobol bless you both." He then turned and moved to where Harry stood with Rabastan, began to open his mouth...

"Don't you dare, Uncle. As you very well know I've had lovers. Several of them, and yes, I am beyond positive that Rabastan is the only man I have any wish to spend my life with. As Roark made his vow, so too will I. May Kobol bear me witness, there will never be another for me, as Rabastan Lestrange is not only my soulmate, but my lifemate."

"Then again," Apollo stepped forward to press his lips to Harry's brow, "there is little else I can say except to be happy, and may Kobol bless you."

"She already has."

A/N Okay, another chapter done. Please let me know what you think by leaving a few words as I am still very curious as to what all of you who have read it think. Be it good or bad.

Acaciarose 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last morning in their home together before Harry and Roark leave for the Galactica and the Peace Conference. Explicit sex in this chapter.

He awoke slowly, lying on his left side, dawn light just entering their room. Behind him he felt Rodolphus pressed tightly to his back, his breathing deep, even in his ear as he slept, as he had every night for the last sectar since their marriage-bonding ceremony.

Husband. He smiled at that, moving his left hand out from under his pillow where he had curled it in sleep to look once again at the rings that now graced his finger. First was the titanium filigree band with it's dark blue and white sapphire jewels. Then, resting just below was the matching titanium eternity band with it's silver Kobolian etching in an intricate design, interspersed with dark blue and white sapphires. These two rings, the two now worn by Harry, had been found in the Lestrange family box that had come all the way from Kobol thousands of yahren ago, added too every once and a while. Also found within the box had been a very old, very rare copy of the Ancient Book of Kobol, which now sat on their bedside nightstand, which they red a bit of together every night.

"You know," came the soft, sleepy rumble of his voice, "I wondered why the box felt so heavy after everything had been removed from it. That was when I realized there was a small key hole in the corner that led to another compartment." He pressed his lips to the side of Roark's neck, making Roark shiver and hum, and Rodolphus chuckle. "So sensitive, my darling."

"Where you are concerned I always have been."

"Very true," he said his own left hand moving out from under their pillows to twin with his, the early morning sunlight playing over the matching rings he now wore. "The betrothal bands to show our intent to bond, then the sealing eternity bands giving to each other everything that we are in this life, and the next."

He smiled, turned his head to speak only for his lips to be claimed, Rodolphus kissing him with slow, deeply sensual purpose. "Um..." he moaned, lifting his right arm, fingers sliding into sleep mussed hair as he slowly drew out of the kiss. "Rodolphus," he murmured breathlessly.

"Sh...hh," came his deep rumble, his own right hand sliding downward over chest and abs, to his stomach, then his hip and thigh. "In a few centars, I have to see you off to the Galactica," he said quietly, slowly drawing his leg up and back. "Just let me love you."

"Yes," he breathed, feeling his slide deeply into him. "Again, always," he gasped as he began to move, slowly pulling out of him only to thrust back. "Dolph," he moaned, "so good."

"Always so tight, baby," he moaned nipping at the lobe of his ear as he panted into it, his hand now moving back up until it reached his nipples, "so very hot around me," fingers pinched lightly, rolling them, making Roark gasp again, his head pressing back into Rodolphus' shoulder. "That's right, baby, moan for me," he rasped, his hand moving once again, this time down to wrap around Roark's own cock, stroking in time to his movements within him. "Come on, scream for me, my husband." He pulled out, hips snapping forward to bury himself.

"Rodolphus!" he cried, hips beginning to answer his stroking hand, the hard, fast thrusts of him inside him. "Oh...yes! GODS, please. YES!" he cries out. "Feels so good! So...oo very good," he moaned as Rodolphus' lips pressed into the side of his neck, teeth nipping lightly at he vein there, sucking. "Rodolphus! My husband!"

"Yes, my darling, your husband," he agreed with a deep moan, his thrusts now beginning to come faster, harder, pressing deeper. Keeping their left hands joined he rolled him onto his front. "MINE!" he growled possessively in his ear as he shifted to his knees, right hand on Roark's hip to get him to shift to his own. "Say it. Roark! Tell me you're mine!"

"Yes! Yes, I'm yours! Always yours! For nor until the end of eternity, I belong only and completely to you!" he gasped out as he continued to pound into him, hips moving in time to his. "OH...GODS! Rodolphus...Dolph, PLEASE!" he cries out. "Close! I'm so close!" he moaned. "Take me! Own me! Possess me!"

"God's Roark, you're so fucking tight and hot around me!" he groaned as his had went back to stroking Roark's bobbing cock.

"Just as you are so hot and so very hard inside me! Yes...ss! Harder! Let me feel--RO...DOLPH...US!!" he screamed suddenly as his orgasm ripped through him, his seed releasing into Rodolphus' hand.

"YES! GOD'S! ROARK!!" his cry filled their bedroom as his own orgasm rocketed through him, his own seed releasing deep into Roark. He relaxed moments later, pressing Roark into their bed before rolling onto his back, his breathing fast, uneven.

Roark rolled over , snuggling into his husbands arms as they came around him to draw him in close against him, their breathing and heartbeats slowly returning to their normal beats and their sweat dried on them. His head tilted back just as Rodolphus looked down at him, lowering his own to kiss him deeply, passionately. "I love you," he murmured moments later when his head lifted to meet his silver eyes.

"Just as I love you," he murmured as on the nightstand their clock alarm began to go off. He sighed deeply, stretched, smirking slightly at he ache. "Come on, Dolph, let's get showered and dressed. I'd like to make us all breakfast before we have to head out.

cccVccc

Across the house, at very nearly the exact moment that Roark was waking, so was Harry. Lying on his right side, curled into his husbands left, his head on his shoulder as Rabastan slept on his back. The Eastern sun was just coming up, slowly beginning to light the room despite the curtains drawn over the windows. Glancing at the bedside clock, he saw they had a few centars before he and Roark had to leave for the Galactica.

Smiling, he slowly began to ease the light blue top sheet and the light blanket that covered them down, emerald green eyes following the movement until he was able to kick them to the bottom of the bed, leaving his husband completely naked to his eyes. Slowly, he shifted, lifting himself over him, then bending to place tiny, nibbling, sucking kisses over his chest, earning him a soft rumble and a shift as he licked over a nipple, but Rabastan didn't wake.

Rabastan, he had discovered, when he wasn't guarded or worried, tended to sleep deep, and undisturbed by anything. As Harry made his way down his husband's body, he heard a cry form across the house and grinned. Yep, Roark and Rodolphus were awake and making the most of their short time left. Finally he reached his intended destination, and with a hum of pleasure, licked his tongue from base to tip of his husbands half hard cock. His right hand curled around it, lifted it, and slowly he lowered his mouth over it, taking him deep.

"Harry," he rumbled deeply in his sleep, hips arching off the bed slightly as Harry began to bob his head, swirling his tongue over the head, before taking him into his mouth again. "GOD!" he gasped as his fingers threaded into messy midnight hair. "That feels amazing!"

Harry drew up off him with a pop, shifting up the long, lean six foot plus body to kiss him deeply as across the house deeper sounds of pleasure were heard. "I think," he said against his lips, shifting himself until he was kneeling up over him, taking his cock in his hand, "that Rodolphus and Roark have the best idea," he lowered himself slowly, taking him deep into him with a moan of pleasure. "Oh, yes, fill me."

Rabastan's hands settled on Harry's hips as he began to move on him, slowly at first, getting used to him, then faster, harder. "Harry!" he rasped, his head pressing back into his pillow as hands came to rest on his chest to balance himself as he moved. "Sweet Kobol, Harry, that's so good."

"It is isn't it?" he gasped, now lifting his arms over his head as his back arched back, thrusting himself up and down on him. "God's Bas, so big, so hot and hard in me!" he moaned.

Rabastan sat up suddenly, pressing his lips into Harry's throat as his head fell back a deep moan issuing from his throat. Wrapping his arms around his, he rolled them, placing Harry on his back, his legs lifting alongside his hips to wrap around him. "YES!" came his cry as he felt is hands under his taut ass cheeks, lifting him into his pounding thrusts. "Rabastan...OH, YES! Right, THERE!!" he cried, his arms lifting, hands wrapping around one of the wooden slats of their headboard.

"Fuck, Harry, so tight," he rasped as he press his lips to the side of his neck. "SO hot wrapped around me. YES! Take me! Feel me move in you!" Then he shifted just a bit...

"YES!!" Harry screamed as that blunt head found his pleasure spot, slamming into it over and over. "I do. GOD, please Bas," he gasped as Rabastan's thrusts came harder, shortening as he neared his orgasm. "Bastan, PLEASE, so close!" he rasped breathlessly. "Please, please...PLEASE!" he cried as his body grew tighter, his legs tightening around snapping hips. 

"Come to me," he groaned, lifting his head to look down into that passion flushed, sweaty face. "COME to me, Harry...NOW!" he deep, powerful thrust that had Harry arching, the headboard rattling as he pulled on the slat he held so tightly, his body exploding as he felt Rabastan release deep into him, flooding him with his release as between them, his own cock released.

Sinking down over him, he took his panting lips in a deep passionate kiss, rolling them until he was once again on his back and Harry settled against him. "I love you," he murmured as th kiss ended and their alarm began to go off.

"And I love you, now come, let's get a shower."

They left their rumpled bed, heading into the bathroom for a shower.

cccVccc

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Harry moved to the cook top to help Roark with the pot of oatmeal, the pan of hash brown potatoes he had frying, and the scrambled eggs he just dumped into the pan of onions, peppers and mushrooms he had sauted.

"Are you two ready to go?" Rodolphus asked as he poured Harry and Roark mugs of tea, and he and Rabastan mugs of black coffee.

"As ready as we're likely to be given we're about to be separated from our husbands for an undetermined length of time." Harry grumbled as he spooned out oatmeal into bowls and carried them to the table as Roark began to fill plates, Rabastan moving to the toaster oven to pull out the toasted bread and carry it to the table.

"All our things are packed," Roark sat beside Rodolphus, smiling when he reached to take his hand. He didn't mind eating one handed. "I've boxed up all the files I'm likely to need to finish the task I was set, and I've also boxed up a number of my coloring books, a good supply of pens, pencils and markers, so I'm not likely to run out."

Laughter, which made him look at his brother and his husband with a grin. "Just how many of your sci fi thrillers are you taking with you, brother dear?"

Harry flushed. "A couple of boxes, actually," he answered, then he smiled. "Have to make sure neither of us goes to stir crazy."

"Hum..." Rodolphus rumbled as he looked at the both of them, "remember what you were told about exploring."

"Don't worry, darling, we do, and we can't wait. It'll almost be like exploring that warren under Hogwarts all over again." Roark looked at him with a grin. "And this time we won't get into trouble for being where we aren't supposed to be."

Laughter from the other three followed his words as they finished eating, cleared the table, did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen before heading out.

cccVccc

They left the house, Rodolphus turning to secure the door and pocketing the key card before the four of them headed down the steps, the red brick walkway to the road where several of Roark's brother's and cousin's waited, all of them in the same uniform that Roark, Harry, Rodolphus and Rabastan wore, each with warm smiles, waves and calls of good morning which the four of them answered.

It was just as Rabastan was closing the gate behind him that Roark suddenly went still, the oddest feeling coming over him, and he turned to look back, his silver eyes looking over the tri level, the lake, the surrounding woods with the mountains behind. Then his gaze slid to the right, to the five story manor house that was the Durin Estate of Ravenwood.

"Roark?" a hand settled at the small of his back, rubbing soothingly, feeling his husbands sudden, very intense feeling of...he wasn't sure WHAT he was feeling. "Darling, what is it? You've gone pale as a ghost, and this feeling..."

Roark turned to them, lifting his gaze to Rodolphus' worried ones. "I'm...not sure. I just got this strangest, very intense feeling that we're not going to be in our house together, nor am I going to see it like this again."

Rodolphus arm went around him, hugging him to his side. "Let's just hope and pray to Kobol that that feeling is wrong."

Roark could only nod, not wanting to say that he didn't think the feeling was wrong at all and therefor set Rodolphus to worrying even more, turning to his brother's and cousin's to see them looking at him with worry as well.

"It's fine, guys. Really. Just the spark of a feeling that's gone now, sorry to worry you."

Ethan stepped forward to lay a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Don't worry at it so. You're gifts are so much stronger than I think any of us ever expected them to be now that they've fully awakened. You're shields feel like they're in good order, but I think we're going to have to work on strengthening them so that so much doesn't get through," he said as they began to walk, heading for the City and the spaceport.

"But that won't stop the premonitions."

"No, unfortunately, it won't," Kili said as he moved up on Ethan's left, "but then, nothing will stop those. But with you, me, and Dylan working together, we understand a little more than we did. All we need to do now is begin to try to put what we're seeing into some semblance of order so we can maybe warn them of what is coming."

Roark could only nod, thinking that his cousin was dreaming about being able to do that, as none of them seemed to even be able to remember enough to put ANYTHING together. Whatever this was, he thought, it was going to be worse than bad. 

A/N Wow! Two chapters in one morning! That's a first. This completes this part of Part two. I hope you all have enjoyed it and will be moving on the Part three as soon as possible as I would like to get the nest chapter to Betrayal out tomorrow morning. Please let me know what you have thought of these fist two parts by leaving me a small word or two. I've still not received any feedback at all so I've no idea if it's liked or not

See you all soon with Part Three.

Acaciarose 


End file.
